Sound of Justice
by Blackops
Summary: A young man with the powerful and terrible quirk wants to become a great hero. He will forged his own path and be a voice for justice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the computer this is typed on.

Years ago in China a baby was born. This child was born glowing. This incident changed the world. Ever since then the awakening of superpowers or Quirks happen more and more in the world. Now 80% of the population has a quirk of some kind, this led to the dream profession. Superheroes are real.

Today there are schools that train the next generation of heroes. What defines a hero? Is it someone so powerful they can never loose or is it a person who help others not matter what the cost. Fame, fortune, pride, responsibility; there are many reason why people become heroes. This is the story of a teen who strives for own definition of hero.

In a normal home in Japan a young man looks forward to a new day. This is Keisuke Jackson. Standing a few inches above average height with his brown eyes, matching skin tone, short hair he stood out in a crowd. His father James an African-American man with a thick beard, glasses and bald head was finishing up his coffee as he read the paper.

"Ready for school son?" James ask his son. Keisuke or Kei as he is called at home nodded the affirmative. James would say he is proud of son. Good grades, not getting into(many) fights and always trying to be nice he was want many parents would want in a son.

"Morning everyone!" A loud female voice said.

"Morning Honey."

Honoka Jackson was a Japanese women of average height who looked good for age. She has black hair done up in a pony tail was long enough to read the middle of her back and hazel came into the room with large smile on her face like always. Mrs. Jackson gave her husband and son large hug while grabbing a cup of the holy mocha for herself.

"Already dressed for work I see" Her husband said eyeing her.

She smiled again seeing the look on her husband's face. She was currently wearing her hero uniform that consisted of purple body suit with red boots and domino mask over her eyes.

 **Honoka Jackson aka The Siren Hero: Banshee**

 **Quirk Banshee: Her vocal cords allow her to modulate her voice to change between a very soothing voice or ultrasonic scream the a can shatter almost anything. However over use can become tire for prolonged used as an ultrasonic scream.**

"Yeah I want to get an early start today." She said as she sauntered over to James, swaying her hips along the way.

"If you want I can wear the X-rated version later tonight for you."

At that time Kei knew it was time to leaving or else being there when it got weird. He loves parents, but does what to hear more about there sex life that he had to. Taking his plate to the sink, he turned to the door and put on his school shoes.

"By sweetie" his mom said as he left.

"See you this afternoon" his father said.

"Love you guy." Was he reply, well to be exact it came from a speaker device no larger than a blue-tooth speaker the hung from this belt. The voice was electronic, not like a robot's but more like a young man's voice through a radio. Since he developed his Quirk at a young age Kei couldn't speak. Hearing that voice come from that device always made his parents feel a little guilty about his condition. Despite all the teasing and strange looks, Kei decided that his was going to live his life to the best of his abilities. He was going to be a hero one day.

The way to school was somewhat uneventful. The highlight was seeing a gigantic villain taken down by two new heroes. One you was covered in wood and another who was just as gigantic as the villain.

His school Aldera Junior High was a typical school not to extravagant, but then again everyone from the students to the teachers possessed a quirk.

 _ **POV Change: Kei**_

 _Its hard to be middle school is almost over. One more step to being a pro hero._

" _So as 3_ _rd_ _year student is time to think seriously about the future and what you are going to do with your lives" the teacher began._

" _I could pass out some career appitude test, but why bother" he said will taking up some papers(the suggested test) and tossed them in the air._

" _I know you all want to go to the hero track". He said smiling. The class cheer with an affirmative shouts of YAY! Everyone showing off the Quirks. One kid has rock skin, one was was yanking at both eyeball clear out of its sockets(Quirks are disturbing at time aren't they). Another boy had stretch fingers while other bloated their cheeks in unbelievable sizes. Only two of us did show off. Me and_ _ **HIM.**_

 _The teacher told everyone to settle down and not uses their Quirks in class._

" _Hey teach. Don't lump me in with theses bunch of losers." The young blonde boy who was reclining in his seat. "I'm the real deal, but these guy will be lucky to end up as a side-kick to some busted D-lister. Heh" He said lifting his head so everyone could he his face._

" _You think you better than us Katsuki?" A random student said._

" _Let's go. I can take you all on." He replied_

 _Katsuki Bakugo. I hate him. Well hate is a strong word. Dad say's you should never hate anyone. I seriously despise his existence. Yeah that better. I've have the displeasure of know him since preschool. Katsuki was alright in the beginning. A little arrogant, but hey we where kid. Well younger kids. After he developed his Quirk his attitude got worst. It got even worst when I was no longer able to speak on my own._

" _Huh, you have impressive test results, maybe you will get in to U.A. after all." The teacher commented._

 _Many of the other students where commenting on this. How hard it was to get in. One even said there was a .2% entry rate._

" _That's why it the only school worthy of me." Bakugo said as he jumped on his desk. "I aced all the mock test. I'm the only one at this school that stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time. People around the world will know my name. And it all starts with U.A. high." He declared._

 _I shake my head listening to this. This guy loves to hear himself talk. Making declarations about his 'superiority' and how he was going to be better that everyone else. If being a hero was about being a self-center ass then Bakugo has no rival._

" _Oh yeah Jackson. Don't you want to go to_ _U.A._ _too?"_

 _Yes. I want to go to_ _U.A._ _. Just like my mom and big sister. I want to be the best hero_ _ **I**_ _can be. I want to help people. Inspire others and just do the right thing. If I happen to get a big pay check then that's cool too. Bakugo frozen in place. Everyone began to whisper._

" _Does he even have a Quirk?"_

" _Never seen him use it."_

" _The silent kid want's to go to U.A.?"_

 _No one is the school knows what my Quirks is. I don't show it off, I can't. More importantly I don't want to. With everyone having superpowers it shouldn't be a big deal. But for me it is more that just that. My mother uses her Quirk responsibly and only when necessary. My father he taught me the just because a Quirk is amazing, it doesn't make me better than anyone else. Hell his Quirk is freaking awesome. Why didn't he become a hero? Well he is a hero. He's_ _ **my**_ _hero._

 _My train of though was interrupted by Bakugo. With a roar of rage he caused an explosion. On my freaking desk, in my face. Did I mention I despise him? Bakugo's Quirk allows him to secret explosive sweat from him palms. That pretty powerful, I hope he does the world a favor and blows his penis off one night. I fell on my ass on ground. OW! Bakugo looking down literally this time._

" _Listen up you mute halfu freak, you're worst than the rest of these losers. You really think they let someone like you in when they could have me?" The explosion boy ask_

 _I get up dusting myself off and reaching for my voice box. Yes I call it my voice box, what else should I call it. I press a button on top of it raising it to the level of my mouth. My thought travel from my head to the device translating my feelings._

" _Well I do have a charming personality and great smile" I replied showing my teeth. That got a laugh from the class. That's how it normally goes, Bakugo tries to put me down and I give a smart ass remark. Smoke rises from the enraged blonde._

" _What Quirk do you even have? Make everyone else silent?" He yells out._

" _God I wish, we could all do without you voice" I responded get more laughs from the class._

" _You..." Bakugo started._

" _That enough Bakugo" the teacher said. I just wished he did it before my desk got blown up. They day went on uneventful. Class quickly died down as the day went. People still whispered about me going to U.A.. U.A. the number one hero school in the country. I heard stories about it from my mom and sister. Oh yeah I haven't mention her. My sister Ayane graduated from U.A. not that long ago. After graduating she got her own place and does a lot of hero work ranging from stopping the bad guys to rescue work._

 _Her title is the Charged Particle Hero: Lady Nova. As the name implies her power a based on charged particles. She inherited this from Dad. Lady Nova can fly, fire energy blast, and a lot of other thing. She is also the most lovable, but annoying big sister anyone can ever have. I mean she has scarred me for life from the times she tried to put me in a dress._

 _But anyway U.A. produces top tier heroes and that is my aim. Nothing is going to get in my way. Not some odd from of communication or some egotistical bully is going to stop me. Preparing to leave school packing my stuff away I reach for my voice box. Before I could grab it Bakugo snatches it up._

" _I don't know what you think you doing, but we're not done," Bakugo say clenching my voice box with a sour look on his face. His two side-kicks were with him._

" _Fun's over give it back" My voice coming out the box. Bakugo being the ever understanding person decided to blow it up. His two cronies laugh at it. Now if I was some kid that lacked self confidence, I would be sad and hold my head down. I would have let Bakugo walk away without saying a word. However that's not me. He destroyed my voice box. I need to communicate with others. More importantly it was given to me by my parents. So after taking a calming breath I did what any reasonable person would do._

 _I punched him in the fucking face._

 _Bakugo falls to the ground and I follow him down continuing to punch him. The side-kicks pull me off of him. He gets up and hits me while being held back._

" _YOU THINK YOU CAN SUCKER PUNCH ME! YOU FUCKING LOSER" Bakugo says foaming from the mouth. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he says as explosions gather in his hands._

 _Shit! I kicked him in the stomach getting him away from me and struggling to get away from the other two. At that time the teacher come in, sees me held by two students and being attacked by a third._

" _What is going on here?" the teacher yelled._

 _The good thing about being perceived as mute has it's advantages. It also help when a teacher sees a 3-v-1 fight. Our parents where notified about the situation. I don't know what happened to Bakugo and his crew, but they left before I did. For me my father told me that we would talk later that evening. My mother just said she was happy I was okay and that she was going to make sure Bakugo never gets into U.A.. As much as I would love for that to happen I asked her not to. I've asked my mom never to come to school as her hero alias. I didn't what special treatment because she was a pro hero. In hindsight maybe that was a bad idea. If everyone new that I was the son of a pro hero maybe they would be unsure about me having a Quirk or atleast Bakugo would get off my back. No I want to be a hero on my own merit._

 _As I walk down the street I still can't stop thinking about my voice box. I know it's just a blue-tooth speaker, but it was mine. Sure I can just use my cell to speak, but still it's mine. Also it drains my battery. As I go under a bridge I am now thinking about what my parents were thinking. My family know about my 'relationship' with Bakugo. I can't tell you how many times Ayane has chased him around after he would bully me. We have fought a total of 3 times including today. The 1_ _st_ _was after I stopped talking. I won and he has never forgiven me for it. The 2_ _nd_ _was when he was bullying another kid and it was another 3-v-1. I got my ass kicked._

 _The idea of Bakugo being a hero boggles my mind. He everything that I believe a good hero wasn't. He went by the 'might means right' of justice. Because he has an amazing ability means he can do what ever he wants. If that's true then why shouldn't I?_

 _Piece of shit. Wait until I show him what I can do. He'll be so jealous. I could break him with one... Stop. No, that's not me. If I use my Quirk to hurt people because I can then I'll be no better than Bakugo. No better than a villain._

 _As I get lost in my thoughts I failed to realize that I was stepping in sludge. Sludge that moves? Before I knew it, I was covered in it. This wasn't some sludge, it was a villain._

" _Don't worry too much kid. You'll make a great skinsuit for me to hind in." The villain say as he covers me. I keep my mouth closed, but I can feel it flow into my ears and nostrils. Crap, this is not what I want. I do not want to be a part of a hentai!_

" _I'm just taking over your body, it will be a lot easier if you just don't fight it." the sludge villain said he begans to cover me in it's mass. He tried stop the movement of my arms so it can't struggle. I clenched my teething thinking. Shit I do not want to die the this. There is only on way out. I was preparing to do the one thing I really don't want to do. I was going to scream and it would be the last thing this bastard ever heard. That or would go it my mouth. I was hoping for the former._

" _I didn't know he was in the city, I need to get out of here fast." Oh you'll be going somewhere alright, but in piece. I get my head from out of the slime and take a deep breath preparing to make some noise. Before I could do the I hear another deep voice._

" _Have no fear. You are safe. Now that I am here that is." said the voice. I couldn't see anything but I could hear. I heard crashing and movement. The next thing I hear was…_

" _TEXAS SMASH!"_

 _I felt the force of a gale force wind or my mom's scream. The sludge criminal is dispersed from around me and his mass was spread around everywhere. I land on my back knocked out cold. I then feel someone gently slapping my cheek. I open my eyes and he him. The symbol of peace. All Might. Tall, muscular, blonde hair. Yep that's him and he is bigger in person. My mother told me personally met him and that he was an alright guy. I caught myself before sound could escape my mouth. On the inside I was geeking. He was like 2_ _nd_ _coolest man I look up. I don't care how popular he is, Dad is always my #1 hero._

" _I thought we lost you there for second" All Might says smiling at me. I jumped to my feat, scrambling to grab my phone, so I could communicate. All Might apologized for getting me caught up in his work. Saying that he should have been more careful and that the sewer system was complicated to navigate._

 _He holds up a soda bottle that was not filled with soda. It was filled with a green sludge and eyeballs. I was about to ask him for an autograph and searched around my bad for my notebook only to find it was already signed. I try to get my phone out to speak but he turned around to jump away. As he does I did something impulsive. I grab his leg and held on to dear life as I do._

 _"Hey what are you doing? I like my fans but this is ridiculous." All Might says while shaking his leg. Like I said it was impulsive, but I had a question only he could answer. We landed on the top of a building. I take a minute to take soundless breath, All Might's back toward me. I raise my phone and let me 'voice' flow out of it._

" _Just hold on one minute." I spoke._

" _I don't have a minute" was his replay._

" _I have one question that only you can answer!" My reply came out in shout._

" _What make a true hero?" I know it sounds likes dumb question, but you be surprised what different answers you would get. Some say power make a hero. Others heart. My mother say a true hero does the right thing no matter what and follows their own sense of justice. What I just began to notice was white mist surrounding All Might. It envelops his body. After it disapates I see the true form of the symbol of Peace. No words left my mouth, but from my phone comes._

 _What the FUCK!?_

 _Chapter 1 Complete_

 _A/N: As you can see it the main character is not going to be Izuku. As much as I like him, but I want to use my own character. He won't be inheriting All for One, atleast not know. For those who are wondering about his Quirk it is, here's a hint. It is based off a Marvel hero who's power involve particles and a quasi-sonic scream._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Flashback**

 _Just after my 5_ _th_ _birthday I began to develop my Quirk. The days leading up I suffered from terrible headaches and my throat hurt a lot. My mother hand taken me to the hospital where I had to take CAT scans and MRI to find out what was going on. After the test I sat in my mothers lap while the doctor when over my results._

" _Ma'am there's nothing to worry about" the doctor said._

" _Okay, but what's wrong with my child" Honoka asked clutching my tighter against her. She had a worried look on her face, a far cry from the smile should normally have. Me on the other hand was trying to stay awake. The meds the doctor gave me relieved the pain but made me sleepy. The doctor just smiled and he turned to my X-rays. He instructed us to look at an image of my brain and pointed._

" _Keisuke's brain seems to have an extra part to it. Its almost unnoticeable but its there. It is within the cerebellum." Doc stays as points to the an abnormality near there. Mom's eyes widen. The doctor seem the expression on her face._

" _No this isn't brain cancer or anything like that. I seems like an extra part of his brain." He reassures. "The organic mechanism as I would like to call is generating an unknown particles. Said particles are interacting with and absorbing ambient particles such as electrons and neutrons"_

 _Mom nodded. "Yes, my husband and daughter have Quirks that manipulate particles, but they never had headaches or extra brain mechanisms."_

" _Then it must be a mutation that occurred as his Quirk activated. It seems the development of the mechanism is causing his issue. Once it finishes developing the pain should stop."_

" _What about the throat pains?" Honoka asked. The doctor brings up another X-ray showing my throat. The images show a similar anomaly near my vocal cords._

" _The vocal cords is growing another abnormality." The doctor explained. Mom looked at the X-ray a little closer. She slaps herself on the head._

" _The same happened to me when I developed my Quirk. My throat hurt for a few days as well" she tell the doctor who nods._

" _It seems that you son is developing a quirk that is a mutation of both the Quirk of his parents." Mom sighs in relief. For a while she had been worried about me being seriously ill and doted on me none stop. The doctor smiles at me and leans forward._

" _With this kind of Quirk you'll be a great hero little boy." I didn't hear much of what he said afterward. The medication had me fast asleep. I woke up on my mother lap still in the hospital. It had gotten dark outside, must have been sleeping for awhile._

 _My mother walked me out holding my hand like always. My head felt a lot better and my throat no longer hurt._

" _Feeling better honey?" She asked looking at._

" _Yes" I nodded. She smile at me._

" _The doctor says your Quirk could make you a power hero one day." She say smiling at me._

" _Like you?"_

" _Just like me."_

 _The idea of being a hero made me feel really good. My mom told me that as much as he like being a hero time when she could just be a mother was even better. At the time I hadn't understood why she would tell me that, but that night I would find out why. We decide to stop to get some food and ice cream after the my hospital visit. As we walked down the street we didn't notice that we being followed._

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _A large figure land in front of us. The onlookers stare at the hulking figure. It looked like a humanoid crocodile. Standing more that 7ft tall covered in an armored scaly hide, this thing had orange reptilian eyes and a mouth filled with sharp fangs. His eyes tracked over to my mom._

" _I finally found you. BANSHEE!" it screams running toward us. Mom pushes me back and puts on her domino mask. She carries it everywhere with her._

" _TIME TO DIE"_

" _Get to safety now!" She demanded. Honoka charged for the villain. A few feet from colliding with the crocodile-lke villain she stopped and let out a scream. This attack sends him flying through the air. He lands on the ground yards away. She runs towards crocodile's landing point to finish the fight._

 _Almost everything after that was a blur. People where running around, more pro heroes appear to help contain the scene, but I remember a few things clearly. My mom covered in her own blood. Me hugging her tightly as she bled, yelling me to run. Pain from where the villian attacked us. Mom's rage filled scream. The gory splattered remains of the crocodile villain spread cross the ground. Lastly my cries._

 _After that my world went silent._

 _ **Present day**_

 _When people think of All Might, they think of an larger than life, ultra-power superhero with amazing teeth. I mean wow, you can see you own reflection. What doesn't come to mind is a small skinny, zombie-like wimp._

" _Holy Crap!" My voice came from my phone. "Where's the rest of you? Are you even the real All Might!"_

" _I assure you I am the real All Mi..." He couldn't finish the rest as blood vomited from his mouth!_

" _Are you OK!?"_

" _You know how guy at the pool suck in their guts and a flex. That's me" 'All Might ' says while wiping the blood from his face._

 _Mind blown. All Might, the #1 hero just buffs himself up to make him look bigger. I couldn't believe it. He asked me to keep it a secret and showed me his scar. It looked like part of his left side was torn out. A circular bruise with purple vines and stitches ran from it. All Might explains that is respiratory system was heavily damaged and the is stomach was gone. If that's true how does he eat? That's not important, what is important was that 5 years ago he got hurt bad and despite all the surgeries he had never recovered. 3 hours a day. That how long he can he a hero. Everyone perceives that he is invincible, unstoppable, a god among men. But deep down he is as vulnerable and mortal as the rest of us._

" _5 years ago. Was that the Toxic-Chainsaw fight?" I asked._

" _You know your stuff, That punk landed some hits, but couldn't take me down." All Might says. "No ones even heard of this fight and I try to keep under wraps." He looks down at the city below. A depression expression come to his face. " I'm supposed to be the guy that's always smiling right? The symbol of peace. People everywhere needs to think that I'm never afraid, but honestly I'm smile to hind the fear inside. It's just a brave face to hide the pressure inside. This job is never easy."_

 _I think back to some of the times when mom would come back home after her work. She would always hug and kiss my sister and me. My sister would call me at night to tell me that she loved the family and that she too was scared. Maybe that's why Dad didn't become a hero. Maybe he could handle the pressure of constant battle or holding other people lives in his hand. I could remember my parents holding each as my mom would cry some nights. People think heroes are fearless individuals to look up to. Doing so we forget an important thing: they are as human as we are._

 _I hold my phone up to him to continue to conversation._

" _OK. I understand." I 'spoke'. "I won't say word. Literally."_

 _He nodded at me and looked speculative at me._

" _I've been meaning to ask. How do you talk through that phone are you some kind of ventriloquist?"_

 _A sad smile came across my face. There are times I wish I could just talk to people without needed some electronic to help._

" _No. I can send my thoughts through electronic devices such as the this to communicate." I replied._

" _But can you talk at all? I mean without it?" He asked._

" _That would not be the best idea. I'm told I have a rather… disturbing voice." I said. He nodded in understanding._

" _Back to my question thought. What makes a hero? A true hero?"_

 _The looked at me and thought about it. He suddenly inflates to his more muscular and recognizable physique._

" _Hero are those who rise to the occasion. They go beyond to make justice is served." He said with large smile, before deflating back to his real self. "Why do you ask?"_

 _I inhale from my nose and say. "My mom has always told me that hero do what's right even though it can be painful. I know others who try to become heroes for money and wealth." I grimaced. "I know one punk who believe that power makes a hero. With everything going on it the world I what to know what's if my mom is correct."_

 _All Might looks at me and nods._

" _You mother isn't wrong. I wish more heroes would think that way. A lot of young pros nowadays use their status to get rich." He answered. He then asked "Who is you mom?"_

 _I smiled and announced with pride._

" _Banshee."_

 _All Might's eyes widened slightly and I could clearly see his blue eye now, like little dots of blue in shadow._

" _I know of her. She an upstanding hero. I didn't know she was a mom too."_

" _Yeah and my sister is Lady Nova."_

 _All Might let out a hmm. I then decided to ask another question._

" _Do you think that sometime a hero needs to cross the line?" that was question that I had been afraid to ask._

" _You're talking about the battle with LeatherFace some years back?" He said. "The battle where she killed him?"_

 _Yeah. My mom was a hero, but she also killed someone. A villain yes, but a person non the less. I nodded._

" _I was there, when she did it" I said._

" _So you the child she was holding when the rest of the pros go there" All might said. He turned his back to me and look to the sky._

" _A lot of heroes believed that she was reckless doing that. She did the same thing a villain would do. For sometime I was one of those people." He admitted._

 _I stared at the top of the roof. When my mom killed Leatherface the was a lot of talk about it. People say heroes don't kill. Not killing is one of the major rules of being hero. The remain of Leatherface gave me nightmare for weeks afterwards. I was even scared of my own mother for while. Hearing All Might compare her to a villain sent a surge of both anger and sadness through me._

" _For a while I thought see didn't deserve to be a hero, but then I thought about something" All Might continued. "Leatherface was a killer too. But he killed because he could and enjoyed it. I saw some of the report where we would eat people. When escaped he killed a few guards. He didn't want to be helped or rehabilitated. He just wanted blood." All Might said this time looking at me._

" _Banshee was in a kill or be killed battle, she didn't have much of a choice. Also she was a mother, who decided to protect her child not matter what. I don't know any mother who wouldn't do the same." With those words I looked up at All Might, tears in my ear and snot coming out my noise. Damn allergies. "Heroes don't want to kill, but we must also make hard decisions. Your mother made a hard choice and I believe that she is a splendid hero."_

 _That made me feel a lot better. Many people kept comparing my Mom the a villain, to know that someone understood her and why she did what she did. It was at that time All Might decided to take his leave, but not before saying one more thing._

"Kid, if you decide to be a hero like you mother, then you too will be splendid." With that he left. Damn allergies, making me cry.

 **With All Might**

As he walk down the stairs the thought about his conversation with Banshee's son.

"That young man seems like a good kid. Maybe he could be the one I've been looking for." He muttered to himself. He thought about the battle between Banshee and Leatherface. It was caused a lot of commotion when it happened. A hero killing a villain is looked down upon but not unheard of. In the past some heroes had no choice. The villain that injured him has made others suffer and it would have save a lot of people if someone has just ended him. However killing should never been the 1st answer.

As he continued down the stairs he reached for is pocket for the bottle containing the villain he had defeated earlier to only find that it was gone.

" _Where did that bottle go? I must have dropped it earlier."_

Sometime Earlier:

The sludge villain in a bottle fumed at his confinement, swearing that he would get his vengeance. Providing that he get out of the bottle of course. While he was pondering his escape, the bottle when flying in the air and the top coming of as it landed to the ground.

"Bakugo are you OK?" a young man asked. His fiend next to him added

"Yeah, Jackson left a pretty" before the he cut off.

"DO I LOOK OK TO YOU" Bakugo screamed. The spiky blond was now sport a nice black mark on his eye where he was punched earlier. Taking a deep breath.

"That punk, where does he get off punching me like that!" He said.

"Well you did blow up his speaker. He can't talk without it" one of his friends replied.

Bakugo scowled. "If he ruin my chance at getting into U.A. I'll kill him."

Both his friends sighed at this. This was the first time they ever saw Kei and Bakugo get into a fight. Normally Bakugo would insult Kei, who would in turn ignore or make a smart remake back.

"That bastard pisses me off. He thinks he can be a hero. He's worthless." Bakugo said while finishing a soda and blowing up can. In truth Bakugo never like Kei. When they were younger Bakugo was always the 1st ,the best at everything. When he got his Quirk his teacher, fellow students, and other kid parents praised him. Telling he had an amazing Quirk. To him Kei was just that Kei. Another pebble in his way, to be kicked out of it. Then one day thing changed. Kei couldn't talk anymore. He said his Quirk wouldn't allow him to. This led to nicknames like mute-boy or mouse. Bakugo taunt and teased like to others, often leading them in the bullying. The reason was that Bakugo thought Kei had a pathetic Quirk. One day Bakugo took it too far. He pushed him down and called him a freak. He called him a loser. The result in Bakugo getting punched in the guts. From then on their love-hate relationship began.

" _What kind of Quirk does he have anyway?" Bakugo thought._ " _Probably something pathetic._ "

It pissed him off even more the Kei never used or shown is quote unquote Quirk.

As he and his cronies decided what to do next none of them notice the living mound of sludge coming towards them.

 _I ran towards the Tatooin Shopping district. It seems that the city loves STAR WARS. I mean the name of my school and this shopping district, two STAR WARS references. Anyway when I was on top the building where All Might left me I saw smoke coming from the area. I wanted to see what was going on. An accident. Another villain attack? Was Mom going to be there?_

 _When I got there I heard screams and shouts of monster. Glass shattered from the near by shops as fire broke out. Death Arms and his side kicks where facing off against that same slimy jerk from before, Surround by flames he seemed to be enjoying himself and he wrapped around someone. He was holding on to Bakugo._

" _Stay back or I'll snap his neck." He warned as Bakugo struggled to get free. His mouth the came free._

" _I'm going to send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out." Bakugo threaten. He cause explosion on this sludge covered hands. The explosions where loud and huge. The heroes had to used the arms to shield themselves from the explosions. As big as they were the sludge remain intact, slightly burned._

 _The mass of sludge wriggled all over the place. Setting up to absorb Bakugo. Some of the pros were trying to get the fire uncontrolled. Death Arms couldn't get closer due to the explosions. The slime body of the villain also work against as he would get stuck trying to attack it. None of the heroes had the right powers to deal with this foe. Mt Lady, the giant hero from earlier tried to help, but she get in due to her large size and narrow street. Kamui Woods the other hero got as many civilians out of the fire as possible. At this rate, Bakugo would die._

 _Bakugo was going to die. That struck a cord with me. I despised him. Ever since we were kids he bullied and berated me. He superiority complex got worse and worse. He would degrade anyone he could. In my eyes he was an incipient villain. Still it I wouldn't wish this on anyone._

 _I should call mom. She could help. Matter of fact where was she. Unless she was helping somewhere else she would be here already. Even is she didn't like the kid she would still save him. It would have been the right thing to do._

 _While out noticed I was in front of the crowd. Running toward the villain and Bakugo to help. I don't know why I did it. My body was moving faster that I could think. I clawed at the sludge uselessly. Bakugo was going unconscious, his eye closing and breathing becoming shallow. The crowd behind me was yelling at me to comeback. I heard a crash behind me, but I didn't look. I stepped preparing for my next action._

 _I took in a deep breath 1_ _st_ _to calm myself, my second breath was a deep breath through my mouth and said 1 word._

 _ **STOP!**_

 _From my lips the word came out loud! Orange circular energy waves exit from me as I spoke. The force was enough to put out the flame. The ground shook as the echo of my voice went outward. The sludge monster was literally blast off of Bakugo. The blond fell to the ground unconscious as the bits of sludge flew everywhere. I could see it's eyes lay on the ground, blank and I heard groaning form them. He was alive. Huzzah. I heard more groaning from Bakugo. Double Huzzah._

 _The next thing that I heard was:_

" _Did you see that All Might won again!" Some yelled out. What! ALL Might. I turn around to see All Might behind me. In fact his huge from complete concealed me from view. He was stand their with that same smile directly aim solely me. He knelt down to me, put his hand on my shoulder._

" _Are you alright young man. " He said. Nothing escaped my mouth, nothing could. He came closer to me and said._

" _Good work hero." Wow props from the #1 hero._

 _After that everything started to cool down. Bakugo was treated by the med teams. The sludge villain was contained in many separate plastic bags as he was taken into police custody. All Might got all the credit. I was fine with that. I didn't have a pro hero license and it would have got bad for me. Even so I go chewed out by the heroes, while Bakugo was commend for being brave despite his situation. I knew I did the right thing and the was the important thing._

 **Keisuke Jackson**

 **Quirk: Unique Particle Manipulation Quasi-Sonic Scream.**

 **Due to the organic mechanism is his brain he can generate an unknown particle the has very interesting reactions with other particles. Through this he has great untapped potential. His most devastating weapon is his voice. Whenever he speaks the interaction with the mechanism in brain, vocal cords, and particle causes a phenomena. This is scream is base more on the energy of the particles rather that sound. While the full destructive potential is unknown it is partial if not fully connected to his mental state. Due to the lack of control he has be must silent at almost all time. His particle based ability allow him to communicate through electronic devices.**

 _During my walk home I ran to Bakugo again. He had the same sour look on his face. However from his body language he didn't want to fight._

" _I never asked for a weakling like you to help me. I was doing fine by myself. Don't look down on me." He spat. "Your just a helpless mute. You didn't help at all. Don't forget it."_

 _My response was simple. I smile and gave him the finger. He growled and stormed off saying the he doesn't owe me and he would kill me._

 _Something or people will never changed. He was unconscious when I used my power so he didn't know what happen. Most of the people around covered their ears to avoid the sound of the shock wave and really didn't hear my voice. Though no one could tell what my voice sounds like anyway. I turned around and proceeded home. All Might came out of nowhere in front of me._

" _I am here!" He announced. Holy crap_

 _I take out my phone to speak. "Holy crap! You almost made me scream."_

 _He laughs. "That would be bad young man."_

" _How did you ditch those reporters? And why are you heard"_

 _He laughs and flexes his muscles. "I stand for justice not sound bite! For I am ALL" before he could find he deflates to his true forms and spit up blood. After a coughing fit he walks over to me._

" _Young man I never got you name." All Might said next._

" _Keisuke, Keisuke Jackson, but most people calls me Kei." I replied._

" _Well Kei I want to thank you and give you an offer."_

 _I blinked. "Thank me? For what?"_

" _If you hadn't ran into that fight I would have been a useless bystander." He stopped an thought for second. "Actually I still was. You did all the work this time. Sorry about that" He bows to me in apology._

" _Don't apologize." I said waving my hands.  
"You had him contained and I caused you to lose him."_

 _He put his hand up in a stopping gesture. "I'm not done. When I say this silent boy run toward danger I was inspired to act too." All Might stated firmly. "You believe that a true hero does the right thing no matter what and that's what exactly you did. You could have gotten in a lot trouble if the other heroes saw you use you Quirk, possible killed by that villain." He continues. "There are stories about every hero. How they became great. They have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they could think. Almost on there own."_

 _I stood there stunned. The symbol of peace was comparing to some of greatest heroes, even himself._

" _You said you had an offer for me? What is it?" I asked._

 _He smiles and says. "I have been looking for a successor. I want you to inherit my Quirk."_

 _What? Inherit his Quirk. From what I can understand quirks are inherited by blood. There no way to transfer Quirks. The Quirk of All Might has always been a mystery. Is it super strength, invincibility, psychic power that imitate other power._

 _All Might laughs before explaining he power to me. His Quirk, One For All, allows him transfer his power from one person to another. One For All has been transfer from different people. It power stockpiling as its transferred from one generation to the next. This was heavy. If I added this power to my own then I would be unstoppable._

" _This is you decision. I won't force it on you." All Might says._

 _I gave him my answer._

" _No."_

" _No?" He repeated blinking._

 _I smile and sighed. "I'm honored that you would choose me, but I want to become a hero with my own power. Also if you hadn't noticed my power is destructive as it is. I don't need more power making it more complicated. I have more power that I am already comfortable with"_

 _He nodded. "I understand."_

" _I'm sure you'll find worthy successor one day. For me I'll make my own path and be the voice of justice." All Might laughs._

" _The voice of justice. I like that. Kei it was nice meeting you."_

 _After exchange phone numbers he turn around and left._

" _Wait. What's your name. You're real name I mean."_

 _All Might turn back to me as says. "_ _Toshinori Yagi."_

" _Mr. Yagi." I said. "Keep fighting"_

" _You too, you Kei."_

 _I was just offered All Might's power and rejected him. Am I dumb or what? Most people would jumped at this. Me I still trying to be comfortable with my power. I will be a hero using my own strength. One day I will be able to talk with my own voice and not destroy everything._

 _When I got home I was greeted by my parents. What followed was a round of hugging, kissing, telling me I'm ground and what not. I didn't tell them about my fight with the sludge monster. I didn't need them to worry about me more than had to. After dinner I say with my dad drink soda from glass bottles that made them look like beer bottles._

" _Hey Dad."_

 _My dad take a swig from his bottle. "Yeah"_

" _I want to get into U.A., do you think I can do it?" I asked._

 _He smile and says "Without a doubt. But you will need to work hard for it."_

 _I new that. 10 months from now the entrance would take place and I plan to be ready. "Will you help me prep?"_

" _Sure. You mother and sister will want to help to."_

 _I blanched. Mom and sis training with me. That would be Hell. As nice as she can be, when it comes to training she can be a real demon. My mother came into the room wearing a silk bathroom with an absolute vulpine smile on her face. I look to see the red boot that came with her hero costume sticking out. She curled her fingers in a come here gesture toward my Dad. He bolted and I swear floated toward her._

" _Son" mom says. "Go to bed. Mommy and daddy need some alone time."_

 _I sweat dropped. This was going to be a long night._

 **A/N: This concludes chapter 2.**

 **AS I mentioned before Kei will not inherit One For All. He will rely on his own power. I plan to explain more about his powers and limitation in the next chapter. For those you are wondering I based his powers off of Silent King aka the Celestial Redeemer aka Black Bolt aka Blackagar Boltagon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _10 months passed since I met All Might. Since then I have been working non-stop prepare for the U.A. entrance exam. My family has helped as much as the could during that time and I am extremely grateful. We spent time working on my physical capabilities along with developing my Quirk._

 _On suggestion from All Might we did my training at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park. Due to the ocean currents a lot of trash got send to one section of the beach. There I would move and destroy the trash there._

" _Not all hero work is beating up the bad guys or saving people." My mom said as she sat on a fridge that I was moving. "Sometimes we have to do some community service." After I moved it a few yards she hops off the fridge and walks over to it. She walks over to it, puckered her lip and blew. A high frequency whisper hits the large appliance causing it to shake. Soon after if just disintegrates. Not blow up, not fall apart, it just seem to turn to dust in front of me. My mother, Honoka Jackson, the Siren Hero Banshee has mastered her power so greatly that she can lock on the to the molecular frequency of an object causing the it dissolve into nothing._

 _In another part of the beach my Dad was over near an old rusted oven. Energy gathers around his fist, like a group of fireflies circling it. He pulls his are back and in flash there was no more oven. Dad didn't become a pro hero, but he did know how to use his Quirk well._

" _People can be so lazy sometime. Just dumping there garbage anywhere." He commented,_

 _I asked why he didn't become a hero and he told me that he didn't feel that it would fit him. You know I always wanted to know what he did for a living and he told me he worked for engineering company. But I believe he worked as a secret agent for a top secret international agency. That is the only way he can kick so much ass._

 _My mom lifts me up by the shoulders._

" _Hey we're not going to do this for you." She says sternly. "You won't be done training until every last bit of trash is gone." I looked at the beach. That was a whole lot of trash and within 10 months it had to be gone for my training to be complete._

 _Over the next 10 month period I learn more about my abilities. We broke my training down based on what kind of abilities I could develop based on my Quirk. You see my Quirk allows me to manipulate particles, even without using my voice. The particles that my brain produces are unique to me. I call them K-particles. Get it K-particles because my name can be shorten to Kei. The particles interact with electrons and neutrons to have very interesting effects based on my focused._

 _One of the abilities if focused on was channeling the particles. By direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing my physical strength beyond it's normal limits. Making myself stronger and tougher. That large fridge I struggled with before I could lift over my head with ease. By increasing my base strength, my enhanced strength would be even greater. The same could be said for my speed._

 _Another power was can manipulating the particles directly. I've learned to also direct the K-particle outwards without the use of my vocal chords. By can routing the particles through my brain or arms and hands to create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force. I can focus more energy to make bigger, more powerful blast as well. I can create a field of highly active electrons around my body. This field can deflect projectiles and block on some attacks._

 _The greatest thing that I worked on was flight. Anti-gravitational flight. Which is flipping awesome. By manipulating K-particles to interact with electrons I can generate anti-gravitons to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle / electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, I can obtain flight. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect me from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the air._

 _I can fly. Flight has be consistently called the best power to have for a reason. To soar above the sky. It doesn't get much better than that. During my training I learned the limitations of these abilities. I used the trash for target practice. My control in the beginning was not the best. It took me 2 ½ week before I could hit the target accurately. It took me a while to get a good distance in the air and find my the limit of how high I could go._

 _I also learn other things. When it comes to channeling the energy in my body I learn that I can't do anything else. I tried to fire off a blast while enhanced. All the energy I had channeled was released into massive blast. Said blast left me drained. While I'm on that subject firing blast directly from my brain hurts. Well to more accurate large blast or constant blasting makes my head hurt. Back to back blast or long going beam should be avoided. Using my hands is less stressful, however it can become tiring. My particle barriers as I call them need a lot of concentration to maintain. If don't they fade away after a few second, also keeping on up slows my movement from running to walking. The anti-graviton barrier that I generate when I fly doesn't have the same problem however. When flying I learn the faster I go the less flight time I have as it tires me out faster. My top flight speed of 400mph can only last about 30 minutes before I need to rest. Moving at around 100 mph I can go for at least 5 hours._

 _Also it is easier to work with electrons that neutrons. It takes more concentration to use neutrons. How can I tell the difference? Electrons have a more fast moving electrical feel, neutrons have a bulkier feel them. That the best I can describe it._

 _Your probably wondering about my quasi-sonic scream, turn of it has a big limitations. For the past 10 years or so I have used my vocal cords so they aren't well adjusted being used. The mechanism in the vocal cords haven't been_ _used at all so when if can use it a limited amount of times a day before needing to recharge. After only 2 shouts it takes about 4 days before I can use it again. After 3 I can't using it for about a week. There are 2 advantages to this though. I can still use the rest of my abilities, because the brain mechanism is unaffected. The 2_ _nd_ _good part is: I can talk normally then. The mechanism in my vocals chords needs to recharge._

 _It's nice to speak normally with my family. Of course I needed to relearn how to talk. Hey it's been a long time since I used them. As time passes the beach turn landfill was turn back into a beach. My training consisted on long hour of training ever day and sacrifice. I had to sacrificed both sleep and junk food. My grandma cake over and made cake, dark chocolate fudge cake. I want cake!_

 **1 week before the exam**

 _Currently I am room laying shirtless on my bed after today work out. One more week of work and then the exams. I missed cake, cookies, ice-cream, soda all the thing that I used to enjoy. After the exam I just going to go on a binder of junk food. Well maybe just enjoy a burger. Eating healthy sucks, but it that's what it takes then that what I need to do. And I have to admit I like the results._

 _I look at myself in the mirror. All that training made my body, especially my upper well toned. Being the young man that I am I decide to flex a bit. I did a few poses I've seen weight lifters do. I can't help but smile._

 _One weekend I should go to the beach, find some cute girls, flex and say 'Welcome to gun show ladies.' While I admired myself I can here giggling in the background. It turn my head to see my Mom, Dad, and sister looking at me. My mom and Ayane were taking pictures and my Dad was laughing at me._

" _Son" My dad began stifling a laugh. "Put those guns away before you hurt somebody."_

 _Mom just laughed as she took pictures. My sister stood next to them laughing. Ayane is about 6ft tall in height, 20 of age with a body that a lot of men and women would find lovely. Her skin tone was more of a caramel hue in oppose to the mocha coloring of me and date. Her brown hair was mess of curls came to shoulders ending with blonde highlights. Her dark eyes held her courageous attitude with a humorous glint to them. She was currently wearing a yellow t-shirt with jeans so tight I would have to punch a guy for looking too hard. Ayane was also Lady Nova, pro hero. Like me she use particle as the source of her powers, however she have no brain mechanism to use her powers and was far more experienced. Everything I learned she could do better. She was also a person who would give me large hugs when I felt down. She would make dinner for me when my parents weren't home. She would take me out for ice-cream as well. And occasionally she would chase away bullies who would give me a hard time. There were also times she would do things, like put dresses on me and tickle me until wet myself, or would show her friends embarrassing pictures me. Despite all that she was still awesome._

 _Too bad I wanted to kill her now._

" _Someone get this kid a band aid, because he is cut." She says with a grin. "I am so posting this. Girls are going to eat this up."_

 _NOO! I mentally screamed. Despite thinking of flexing in front of girl at the beach, this was to much._

 **Day of the exam.**

 _My sister lived after that night. She promised that see wouldn't post any pics, but I didn't believe her. My Mom was commented on how manly I looked and how she didn't some skanks chasing after me. Dad just laughed about it told me that I inherited if Jackson genetics of attractiveness._

 _I shake my head to clear it. I was now in front of the entrance exam location. It was a huge building worthy of hold the thousands of applicant what to enter U.A.. This was it. Everything I prepared for led to this. I was dressed in my school uniform, black coat and matching pants. My bag slung over my shoulder._

" _Stupid mouse." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turnd to see Bakugo coming walking towards the exam building. "Get out of my way now before I set you on fire." He 'greeted'._

 _Since the incident with the sludge villain Bakugo surprisingly didn't talk to me. He still doesn't know that I saved him, nor would I tell him. Not like he'd believed me. He gave me left me alone and I did the same to him. He was still a dick, but he didn't try to fight me._

 _I let him pass without comment. It wouldn't do good to kick his ass before the exam. I proceeded to the build, but was knock down when something hit my back. I grab my new speaker to give however hit me a verbal thrashing, but I stopped in my tracks. Since Quirks appear there have been people with unique appearances. Some had scales, others have horn, and even seem to be made of stone. The person who bumped into me was girl. With yellow horns protruding from her unruly pink hair. She had pink skin that matched her hair, her eyes where yellow with black sclera. She had a smile on her face showing a lot of teeth. Her body type was broader than most girl, but it still made her look attractive. She wore a simple school uniform white shirt with a tie. Plaid skirt with knee high stalking a shoes. A grey sweater was wrapped around he waist._

" _Sorry about that" the pink girl said. "I was so excited I wasn't watching where I was going." her attitude was absolutely bubbly as her stuck out her tongue and scratch the back of her head. "This is so great. U.A. is like the best hero school in the country. I am so excited to go." She continues._

 _My mouth open, but luckily nothing could come out. This girl was so so so cute. I mean wow. My brain tried to develop an intelligent response. Before one could come out she decide to introduce herself._

" _I'm Mina Ashido. What your name?" She asked._

 _I wanted to say, my name is Kei, but what came out was._

" _You're cute" came from my speaker. Damn subconscious, saying random inappropriate things._

 _Mina giggles at my response. "You funny. Are you some kind of ventriloquist?" she asked. She suddenly stops when she notices that we were the fewer people still outside. She runs towards the building at the top of the steps she stops to say. "See you inside cute ventriloquist guy."_

 _I stayed there stunned looking like a complete idiot. People were staring at me as I just stayed there. Mina Ashido, she was too cute. If she kept smiling at me I would probably start puking rainbows. It took a minute for my brain to reboot. Once that was done I shook my head and when toward the building. I need to focus, it need to get into U.A.. After that I would introduce myself properly and hopefully ask her out._

 _Inside everyone gathered in the auditorium, all attention turn toward the center podium._ _ _I had the displeasure of having to sit next to Bakugo. Joy._ The light shined on the center stage where a tall and slender stood. He wore orange shades, spiky blond hair and mustache. His_ _black jacket had an upturned collar which matched is pants. His tan shoulder pads and red where studded belt. His outfit was completed by black boots and fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker. This was the pro hero_ _Present Mic. Mom told me about him. They both have similar Quirks, however while Mom could annihilate thing with her voice. Present Mic could increase his voice to make loud sounds._

" _What's up U.A. candidates, thank you for tuning in. Your listening to me, your school DJ: Present Mic" He announces. "Come on and let me here ya." Turning his ear to the crowd. Silence. Not detoured he continued with an upbeat attitude. "Keeping mellow huh. That's fine I'll skip to the main show. Lets talk about how this practical exam gonna go down. Are you ready!?"_

 _Chirp chirp. Chirp chirp._

 _Mic moves on._

" _Like you application says today you boys and girls will conducting mock battles in our suburban setting." The screen behind change showing a web. The center say "You are here" and branch off to other segment from A through G._

" _When I drop the mic here you be heading to your specified battle center. Sound good?"_

 _I looked at my card. I was assigned to center F. Bakugo looked over at my card._

" _I see, there separating us so we can get help from out friends"_

 _I nodded "Our numbers a right after each other" I said. He pulls his card away. "Keep your eyes off my card". But he was looking at mine first. "Damn I was really looking forward to crushing you." He grimaced. A fake small came on my face. "Aw you do think about me." Bakugo scowled and turn away from. This was one of the few times we agreed with each other. I couldn't wait to show him what I was capable of._

 _Present Mic continue to explain the exam. He told us that in each battle center there where 3 types of enemies. Said enemies were robot that represent villains. Each had a different point value. We were to use our Quirks to defeat these enemies to gain more points. He also told us attacking other candidates was against the rules. This was visualized to us time video game like illustration on the screen. One applicant with short blue hard and glasses stood up. He wore a tan blazer and white shirt. It facial expression scream rules and by the book. He points out the printout has a 4_ _th_ _enemy type._

" _With all respect if this is an error on official U.A. materials it is shameful" glasses guy said. "We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."_

" _Examine number 7111 thank you for your request. The 4_ _th_ _villain type is worth 0 points. That guys just an obstacle we'll be sending you way." Mic explains. Present Mic say that there's one in every center and that we should just avoid it. Before Mic released us to go to our battle centers he told us U.A.'s motto._

" _As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down: A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." he quoted. "You ready to go beyond. Let's here a PLUS ULTRA!" He wished up good luck and let us go._

 _Later we took buses to our centers. The battle center was enclosed by a wall with one large gate. The center was almost like a small city within itself. I changed out of my uniform to a red sweat pants and a black t-shirt with a red bat symbol and black running shoes. Dad say it was the emblem of a Quirkless vigilantes from the US._

 _Everyone stood outside of the gates anticipating the start of the test. Some were praying, some were stretching, some were just plain nervous. Me, I just started to pump myself up internally. I working hard to get here. I knew I could take anything coming my way. Nothing was going to get my mind off my goal._

" _Hey Mr. ventriloquist" Mina said as she ran towards me. Okay almost nothing. My mind turn to mush. She changes as well, now wearing a gray tank top, pink shorts, and white sneakers. The pink alien girl still had that large smile on her face._

" _You're in the same center as me!" Mina said._

 _My reply was "My names Keisuke! Call me Kei." Master of suave, that's me. She giggled "Nice to meet you Kei. So you ready for the exam? This is going to be awesome." cheered raising her arms to the air. Her energy was so infectious I couldn't help but feel pumped and a little relieved._

" _Yeah, I'm ready to go." I replied. Mina smile and began to babble about her old school and how excited she was about the examined. While we talked another young make walked towards us. He wore a white t-shirt and black shorts, both showing off his muscular physique. He has shaggy black hair and sharp teeth. His red eyes were set on us._

" _Hey are you two here to flirt or are you taking the exam." The young man says as comes over. I bring up my speaker to talk. "Who are you?" He smiles and introduced himself. "Name's Eijiro Kirishima. Future pro hero." the boisterous teen announces. "That's nice." I replied. Mina cheerful greeted "Hi I'm Mina Ashido." He smiles at her and frowned at me. "What's with speaker. A real man uses his own voice."_

 _I sighed and spoke. "My Quirk makes it difficult for me to speak. This speaker makes it easier for me communicate." Mina clasped her hands over her mouth and Kirishima just gaped. I frowned both of them."Look I don't want any pity. Just because I have difficulties speaking doesn't mean I'll be silenced. My actions will be louder than an word."_

 _After my impromptu speech Mina regained her positive composure and began smiling again. Kirishima was tearing up? He grabbed my hard shaking it while his eyes filled with water._

" _Dude, I'm so moved. Despite you disability you still try to be a hero. That is so many" He says spiritually moved. I tried to calm him down, as I did Present Mic yelled out._

" _Right! Let's start. Get Moving! There are no countdowns in real combat! RUN! RUN! RUN! Listeners Your wasting air time here."_

 _And with that the Exam began. Everyone rushed towards the battle center. Not wanting to be left in the dust I focused K-particles and anti-gravitons around me and leaped to the air. I didn't enough to fly, but enough to get around the crowd. Once inside I see my 1_ _st_ _target. A green robot with missle launchers and treads for leg spotted me. Upon landing, I put both my arms in front of me, my fist clenched. Electrons and K-particles flowed around them in a current of orange light. The two currents of energy from my arms flowed from my fist and combined into a sphere of crackling orange light. The sphere what slight bigger than a softball, shot from my body and slammed info machine blowing a hole far larger than the sphere itself. The machine collapsed to the ground. On the machine's arms I could see a large number 3. A three point enemy. The elation of the first point rushed all through my body. 3 points earned a lot more to go._

 _As the exam went on more and more applicants obtained more point. I say a lot of different quirks being used. One blonde kid was firing of bolts of lightning in every direction. I saw Kirishima kicking a lot of ass. His body had harden and resembled stone. He smash and bash through enemies left and right. Mina sprayed a liquid substance from her hand. On further inspection said liquid was actually a corrosive acid. Machines dissolved on contact from her acid._

 _It was there was more to the test than what Present told us. Area traps were spread across the area. Some people fell down trap hole. Stick pits and nets appeared to entangle people. Apparently this was done to represent unpredictable circumstances all happen on the battlefield._

 _Before I realized it I helping my fellow candidates out of their situations. I got people out of jams and they didn't have courtesy to say thank you. After a while I also realized all this helping others was hurt me. When I shielded a girl from a robot after she got stuck in muck (I am a poet) hear earlobes, her freaking plug shaped earlobes extend and penetrated the attack machine. A second later it exploded from with in._

" _Let me borrow this a minute." The girl said._

 _She grabbed my speaker, plug into it with her earlobe jack and a loud sound, reminiscent of a heart beat erupted from it. The blew up 2 more machines._

 _I looked around stunned. Wow, I can come damage using my voice, but that pretty impressive. The girl used her earlobes and whip and grappled away. Without saying thank you and taking me speaker._

 _Crap._

 _I gained altitude to find the girl and more targets to attack. I only had, let's see I destroy two 3 pointers, four 2 pointers, and a single 1 pointer. Only 15 points. Not nearly enough to pass. As travel I see Kirishima and Mina surrounded by broken and melted robots. Both hand content expressions, the must've gain sufficient point to pass. I landed next to them, both tired and out of breath. I can relate I used up a good portion of power and need to rest._

 _Kirishima spoke first. "54 points that should be more than enough"_

" _50 for me" Mina said between breaths "I should be good." She notices me and ask. "Hey Kei how many did you get?"_

 _Before I could even think on a way to respond the earth beneath us shook. Loud crashing sounds could be hear and it was getting closer. A large shadow loomed over us. We look up to see it. Remember the enemy worth 0 points. They failed to mention it was the largest of the bunch. It towered above the buildings the rectangular head held 8 red robotic eyes and it hand clasp over the buildings in front of it._

 _Holy shit. That thing is worth 0 points? Mic said it was beatable, but that didn't stop it from being imposing. People did only the sane thing. Turn the other direction and ran. The machine punch the ground sending debris, dust and people flying from the impact. I have to struggle to stay on my feat. Kirishima plunged his fist into the ground to keep from being blown away. When the dust cleared I looked around; some people were still running, Kirishima was not that far from me. Where was Mina?_

" _Aww" she groaned. I saw over to my right. For the most part she was alright, but her lower body was buried under rubble. Kirishima and I ran over to her._

" _On 3 lift" he instructed. His body began to harden and particles flowed through mine. "1 2 3 lift" He said as we lifted. Mina crawled out from the rubble. When she was clear we dropped it. The pink alien girl tried to get to her feet, she grimaced in pain. She knelt down to clench to foot. Her right foot was turn to an unnatural angle._

" _Ow, I think I sprained my ankle." She said, holding in the pain._

" _Not good" the harden boy injected. He looked at her ankle and poked it. Mina let out a hiss of pain. "I can't walk."_

 _The large machine was getting closer. "We have get out of here!" Kirishima yelled in panic. No shit. Internally and externally I was panicking. This was too much! Why was this thing even here? The thing was coming closer to attack. It could have hurt someone seriously. It did hurt someone. It could possibly kill someone. Time slowed for me. I looked around to see Kirishima carry Mina on his back, getting ready to book. I just met these people today, but I already like them. I knew if I got a chance to know them we could be friends. I don't have many friends. People ignored me, picked on, gave me strange looks and prejudged me. They didn't. I would be damned if I let this thing hurt them. I did know how I got on that crash course to the 0 pointer, but I didn't complain. It turned its attention on me as I flew above. My anti-gravity field left me as I descended towards it. I poured every last once of energy that could generate into my right hand and pulled back my arm. Orange light shined from my fist like a small sun._

 _When I got close enough I threw my fist forward and slammed it to the robot's face. Light and sound exploded from the impact. The force was enough to send me flying back. When light died away I see the remains of the 0 pointer. The top half of it was gone, just gone. It's lower sections collapse to the ground. Mina and Kirishima looked at the wreckage in mouth gaping awe. Damn I good. Then I realized that I was falling. I could call up any power to fly or slow my fall. I was going to die. I plummeted face first to the ground. I was falling far away from the other so I had a chance. I could use my voice to break my fall. That could work, I just need to time just right. At 6 stories from the ground I took a deep breath to shout. Before I could I felt something grab my legs. I look up to see the earlobe girl grab me with her earlobes from a 7_ _th_ _story window. Her face strained as she tried to pulled me up. Instead of doing that, I swung around like a bungee jumper and smashed through the 4 story window of same building she was in. Her earlobes released me and my back slammed into a wall. Ow._

 _I laid there for a moment completely motionless. I was so tired. That last attack took everything I left. I could feel my right are at all. Was it broken? Was it even still there? I was too tired to look._

" _Times Up!" Present Mic announces and siren sound. The exam had ended. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! 10 months hard work. 10 months of training, eating healthy, and cleaning that stupid beach flushed down the toilet. I wanted to cry. I failed. I didn't get enough points. If had just looked after myself I would have passed. If it just flew away from that damn 0 pointer it could have found at least one more. Why did I waste my time? Why._

" _There he is" I could hear Mina's approach me. I looked to see Kirishima, still carrying her on his back coming towards me. She hopped on his back once they were close to me._

" _Kei are you Okay." the pink girl asked._

 _Kirishima exclaims "That amazing. I had not idea you had such power!"_

" _We need to get help."_

" _His arm is all busted up." Kirishima commits. Oh good, I still have my arm. Huzzah. The two continued to go on about they needed to get help and seeing if they could carry down. This is why I failed. I chose to help others before myself. I don't regret it. Being a hero would suck if I was all alone. As I drifted into unconsciousness I swore I could see earlobe girl in the room entrance. She still has my speaker._

 _I woke up around dusk, but my body said go back to sleep dummy. I was currently in an infirmary being looked after a short Grandma looking woman wearing a visor. She was Recovery Girl, the hero with a Quirk that allowed her to heal others. Technically she just accelerated the body's healing process, but I wasn't complaining._

" _Your finally awake Sonny" She said with all the manner of loving Grandmother. "You pushed yourself to hard and ended up here. Heroes need to take better care of themselves."_

 _A while later Recovery Girl gave the the okay to leave. As I exited the building if found 3 people waiting for me. Kirishima, Mina, and earlobe girl. Kirishima was approached me._

" _Nice to see up man." He congradulated. "That punch was"_

 _Mina interrupted "Amazing! That was incredible!"_

" _The way you flew up to that thing and annihilated it was unbelievable." Kirishima continued._

" _Punch!" cheered Mina. It went on like that for a few second before earlobe girl walked up to me._

" _Here" she said, handing me my speaker. "Thanks for letting me borrow this." It took if from her and got a good looker at her. She petite with_ _fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Along her hair was lavender colored streaks that resemble sound waves on both sides of her head. She had lazy expression on her face._

" _No problem" I spoke. "Though you took it without asking." She smile slight. "Yeah, but it help a lot during the test" she replied. "I'm Kyoka Jiro." "Keisuke, call me Kei." I looked at them and asked_

" _Why are you guys waiting out here?"_

 _Kirishima smiled "Dude, after what you did there's no way we'd abandoned you." That almost made me cry._

 _The four of us walk out the U.A. facility talking about the test and each other Quirk. It was nice being people other than my family. Kirishima seem to all about manliness and honor. Mina was out going, bubbly and so cute. WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?! Kyoka despite seeming anti-social was the exact opposite. She enjoyed talking with people and asking about the type of music we like._

" _Hey Mina. How's your ankle?" I asked._

" _No problem. Recovery Girl kissed my boo boo and now it's all better." She said_

" _Kissed?" I questioned._

" _Yeah she has healing kisses, didn't you know." Kyoka said "She healed you the same way"_

" _I feel really good about my chances to get into U.A.." Mina cheered._

" _Yeah there's no way we could failed." Kirishima added._

" _You do realize that acceptance is based both the written exam and mock battle" Kyoka said. "If your written scores suck you might not get in" she teased. That took the wind out of there sails. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, you two probably passed right" trying to cheer them back up. I decide not to add how I didn't get enough points. I didn't want to ruin the good mood._

 _At the train station we exchanged email and phone numbers before saying goodbye. Mina and I were the only two left waiting for our trains. The pink girl turn to me with a smile and a blushed? I mean with her skin to it's hard to see._

" _Kei thanks for saving me back there." She said. I was about to reply, but then she hugged me. "Today you are my hero." She said as she squeezed me tight. It was so warm and felt so nice. My heart began to race in chest. I could smell her hair, it smelt sweet like bubblegum or cotton candy. Against my chest I could feel her soft… Stop! Bad hormones, bad. She released the hug and turn to catch her train. I stood there watch her leave. Her scent still fresh in my nose, the warm in my chest slowly faded._

 _Totally worth it._

 _I got home and was greeted by family. The was big banner saying congratulations. There was even a cake, a dark fudge chocolate cake that said U.A. Hero in pink icing on it. I love my family, it truly didn't. After ruining my diet by devouring a good portion of cake, I told everyone how my test went sans the part about me possibly failing. I told them about how I help out other student and how I annihilated the large robot. I also told them about Kirishima, Kyoka, and Mina sans hug. My sister gushed and started to babble about having a girlfriend. Dad just laughed and gave me tips on how my first date should go. Mom on the other hand wasn't happy. She told me to be careful around both girls and she would castrate me if I made her an early Grandmother._

 _The following days were uneventful. I continued to train and keep in contact with the others. Bakugo bragged about how he trashed some many enemies and got a shitload of points. If I get into U.A. I hope we are not in the same class. Days later my results came. I went to my room with the envelope and shut the door. I knew my parents were outside the door listening in._

 _I opened it up and a small metallic device fell out. Light shined from it and All Might appeared in a business suit._

" _Booyah! I am here as projection now." Woah! I did not expected this. Why is All Might appearing from U.A. letter? "With great power comes great paper work!" I don't think that's how it goes. The projection coughs "My apologies young man. The truth is I didn't come to this city just to fight villains, your looking at the newest U.A. facility member." No way. All Might will be working at U.A.. Scratch the All Might will be teaching at U.A.. A hand comes from off screen telling him to wrap it up. "So moving on. Even though you passed the written test, you got only 15 combat points in the practical exam. Not enough to pass on alone." I got depressed. Here it comes, the rejection. The hologram continued. "Fortunately there were other factors" I looked up at this. "Before that here's clip for your view pleasure." The screen changed to an image of Mina and Kirishima. They were talking to Present Mic. Mina asked "Would it be possible to give Kei some of my points" What? "Some of mine to." Kirishima request as well. "We might not be here if it weren't for him. I know help other passed the test. He might not have gotten enough on his own, so I owe this." Kirishima said. "Me too." Mina added "He doesn't really know us. But help risked himself any way. I want to help him in any way possible." Mina, Kirishima. Tears filled my eyes. "Some of mine too." it was Kyoka this time. "He help me out too. I also used this" She said showing my speaker. "It help a lot". I was crying now. Silent tears fell from my eyes at this. These 3. Man did I luck them. All Might return to the screen._

" _That's why I am here. The practical exam was not base on combat alone" He said making an X with his arms._

" _Thanks for showing up to the station with your request, but there's no reason to give him any of your points. The kid charting well on his own" Present Mic explains._

 _All Might continues "How can a hero course reject someone who is committed to helping other no matter what the consequences to himself. After all that what makes a hero. That's what my Alma Mater is all about. Training those who'd risk there lives for the greater good. So we have rescue points" The screen change to show a grid with different names and scores._

" _A panel of judges watches and reward points for heroic acts beyond just finding villains" My score appears. "Keisuke Jackson 80 rescue points. Eijiro Kirishima 45 rescue points. Mina Ashido 35 rescue points. Kyoka Jiro 50 rescue points. You all pass the exam." I couldn't believe it I passed, I passed the exam. Not only that my friends passed as well. We were going to U.A._

" _Welcome Keisuke. You've made it. You are know part of the hero academia"._

 _After bawling for about half an hour. I checked my phone. There where text the other saying they got in. I replied. "See you at U.A"_

 _A/N: This concludes chapter 3._

 _For those who are wondering. Kirishima got points from help Mina and Keisuke. Mina goes little points for helping Kei, and Kyoka got the most for catching him._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **A/N: I realized I made a mistake with the amount of combat point Kirishima got, I should go back and change that later.**

 _April had come and it was the first day of school. Normally some kids would dread that, but the those going to superhero high school however it was a day of anticipation. Since the exam I kept up my training and tried figure out why my arm got damage from my own attack. From what I could find out I sent so much energy to my hand, there wasn't any to protect the rest of my arm from the impact._

 _As for the others, we didn't get a chance to hang out the much due to their own preparation and other obligation. I found it odd that I would act like an idiot around Mina, completely normal with Kyoka._

 _I could remember our small conversation about it._

" _Oh I see. You like hrt don't you" the purple head girl said making kiss gestures. I found out Kyoka, the pragmatic girl love to tease people._

 _My mom straighten my tie as I prepared to leave. Her have filled with pride._

" _Oh, you look so handsome" she cooed._

" _Come on Mom. Stop it." I said grabbing my backpack. I didn't say it with my usual speaker or phone. Around my neck was a choker like device with two speaker like device on it. It wasn't that big, but it didn't wrap around my neck like a collar either. When I was submitting my hero costume design I asked if there could be device that could be built into it so I could use it to take. The company that made our costumes sent me this device to try it out to see if it would fit. For the most part is was perfect._

" _Good luck our there son. I' m proud of you." My dad says. I gave my usual goodbyes and left. I took the train to U.A., though flight would have been a lot cheaper and faster. A few years back the family with to America for a vacation. The rules about Quirks in both countries are vastly different. In Japan you are not allowed to use you Quirk out in public unless you have a hero license. In America, as long as you don't commit a crime you can use Quirk however you choose. I hope one day thing change, but for know the train it is._

 _I got there on time, as I went through the hall I found it surprisingly empty. I mean I know that the entrance rate was low, but come on. There should be a least a few students or teachers walking the hall. I found class 1-A easy enough and realize how huge the door was, I mean were expect 12ft freshmen? Then again, who knows there might be giant in the room. I open the door to see the guy with glasses from the entrance exam, chastising Bakugo?_

" _Take you feet off that desk right know" Glasses demanded_

" _Huh?" Bakugo replied sarcastically._

" _Its the 1_ _st_ _day and you are already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin" Glasses informed_

 _Bakugo is his normal posture and arrogance asked"Your kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or where you born with it?"_

 _Glasses stutter for a moment before regaining his compure._

" _Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy" Tenya introduced himself. As nice as he tried to be this didn't help at all._

" _Somei Huh" Bakugo sneered. "So you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun blowing you to pieces."_

 _Iida was taken back by this. "You would threaten me, you own classmate? Are you sure your in the right place."_

 _I walked over to the arguing pair._

" _Don't waste your time man" I said. "Bakugo here doesn't understand common concepts like courtesy or kindness."_

 _Both boys turn there attention to me. Bakugo scowled when he saw me._

" _Hey Kei." I heard Mina's voice. I looked around to see the pink girl standing up to greet me. "We're in the same class."_

" _This is awesome" Kirishima stood up as well. Since the last time I saw him he changes. He still had shape teeth and red eyes, but is hair. Instead of the black mess from before it was spiky in the shape of horns. And red._

" _Damn Kirishima, how much hair gel and dye did you use to get that." I greeted. He smile and said_

" _I decided to go with a new look after being accepted"._

" _Looks good on you." I complemented._

" _Speaking of which. Nice necklace" he commented._

 _I repsonded "It brings out the color of my eyes." I turn around and say Kyoka. "Hey Kyoka."_

" _Morning" See said. Stifling a laugh. What was so funny. Two other girls was giggling at me as well. One girl was frog like, more girl that frog wide eyes and long see green hair. I couldn't describe the other girl. Not that she stuck out, more like there was literal nothing there. It looked like clothes were levitating in the posture of girl sitting there._

" _It's him" the invisible girl laughed. The frog girl said nothing but smiled._

" _What's with them?" I asked. Kirishima just shrugged. Mina started to laugh to. Okay what was going on here?_

 _ **Normal pov**_

As Kei tried to figure out the mystery of the laughing girls, Bakugo glared daggers, no swords at the back of his head. The red eyed boy angrily thought back to the day he found out the quiet Kei passed the exam.

 _ **Flashback**_

He had cornered Kei after school and slammed him into the wall. Bakugo grabbed Kei by his collar.

"What did you do to pass the exam?" Bakugo demanded. "You must have cheated somehow right." He shakes Kei. "I'm supposed to be the 1st and only student from the crappy school to get it." Yelling more angrily. "You had to go and screw it all up." Shouting even more "I WARNED YOU NOT TO APPLY."

Pressure suddenly wrapped around the wrist hold Kei up. With strength Bakugo didn't know Kei had, Kei pushed him back, forcing him to let go. Kei looked at him with a harden expression. From his speaker came a calm voice.

"I got in to U.A. on my own merit." came his voice. "I am going to U.A.. You don't scare me. You can stop me." Kei left Bakugo standing there stunned.

Present time

Kei dared to ruin his plans and got into U.A..To Bakugo that when against nature. Since there last confrontation, every time he looked at his wrist anger surged through him. It took days from the bruising to go away.

" _I' m going to ruin that mute bastard."_ Bakugo thought angrily. _"After I figure out what the hell is going on."_

While Bakugo thought negative thoughts Iida decided to get involved.

"Please take your seats. Class will be soon and our teacher should be here momentarily" he instructed while making a variety of hand gestures.

"Okay, Iida is it?" Kei asked. "Is it sit anywhere or do we have a signed seats?"

Iida looked at me oddly "What's with your voice?" He asked "I hear sound but you lips aren't moving, Are you a..." Kei interrupted.

"I am not a ventriloquist. My Quirk makes using my voice difficult, Instead I can just project my thoughts through electronic device to communicate." the particle user says exasperated. Explaining is handicap was become old hat.

"That's so cool. Can you speak through any device." said a new voice. Behind Kei in the doorway was a new girl. Short with big round brown eyes, brown hair, two long locks and a short bob at the back. Like Mina she seem bubbly and pleasant.

"I mostly use to talk" Kei said.

"I see" Iida nodded. "How does you Quirk work to do that?"

Before Kei could answer some else interrupted.

"If your just here to make friends, you can pack up your stuff now." a bored male voice said. Everyone standing looked in the gall was to see an adult male with black hair, mustache and beard in a sleepy face in encased in a sleeping bag. "Welcome to the U.A. hero course" he says, unzipping the bag and pulled out a juice pouch.

" _What is that thing_ " the students thought in unison. He stood up getting out of the sleeping bad. He wore a black uniform and gray scarf.

"It took 8 seconds for you to shut up. That's not going to work. Time is precious" He said, berating the students. "Rational students would understand that."

He looks around and introduces himself "Hello I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher" That single declaring surprised the class. This worn out weirdo was their teacher? He dug into the sleeping back and pulled out a blue tracksuit with white lines forming the letters U A. "Right, lets get to it." Aizawa said. "Put these on and head outside"

 _ **Kei POV**_

" _A Quirk assessment test?!_ _ **"**_ _Everyone exclaimed._

 _We all stood outside in the P.E. Grounds. It was huge, track, field, swimming pool, basketball court, baseball field. Everything we would need to exercise or play out here. After getting change and reporting to the field Mr. Aizawa said we would be testing our Quirks._

" _What about orientation?" said the brown haired girl from before, who introduced herself as Uraraka._

" _If you want to make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said. Again everyone was taken back by his statement. He continue his back still to us._

" _Here at U.A. we aren't tethered to traditions" he said finally turning is head to us. "Meaning I get to run my class however I see fit."He continued. "You've been taking standardized test most of your lives." He said holding out a black electronic device. On it depicted different events and applications._

" _But you never got to use you exams in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel" Aizawa states. "It's not rational, one day the ministry of education will learn." He looked at Bakugo. "Bakugo you managed to get the most combat points on the entrance exam." Bakugo looks up. "What was you farthest distance throw with a softball at Jr high?" he asked._

 _Bakugo responded "67 meters, I think."_

" _Right try doing in with your Quirk."_

 _Bakugo stood in the throwing circle._

" _Anything goes, just staying inside the circle" our teacher instructed. "Go on, you wasting our time"_

 _Bakugo stretched. "Alright man, you asked for it."_

 _He gets into a pitching stance. "DIE!" he yell as he throws. The ball propelled by an explosion rockets to the sky a trail fire following it along with smoke. Damn that was impressive. And was he wishing death on the ball or maybe the sky. Bakugo seem to hate everything equally. The ball lands yards away._

" _All of you need to know you maximum capabilities." Aizawa says checking his device. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." He held up the device. The range depicted blew everyone away._

" _705 meter" a boy with blond hair with a black streak blurted out._

" _I wanna go" Mina said. "That looks like fun" That seemed like the wrong thing to say._

" _So this looks like fun huh." the teach said. "You have 3 years here to become a hero. You think it's all going to be games and playtime?" He asks smile darkly at us. "Idiots. Today you'll compete in 8 physical test to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." This guy must like shocking us, because ever since we met him he kept doing it._

 _The student that came in last was expelled. Shit that mean all the work they put in until now would mean nothing. He can't do that, can he. As if he could here my thoughts,_

" _Like I said I control how this class runs" He pulls up his messy black hair to how in crazed eyes. "Understand. If that's a problem, you can head home right now."_

 _Most of the either look shocked or worried. Some were confident in there abilities. Bakugo and I were among the confident._

 _Ochaco complained. "You can't send one of us home. I mean we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day, it isn't fair."_

 _Aizawa countered "Oh and you think natural disasters are?" silencing the class. "Power hungry villain? Catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. Its a hero's job to combat that unfairness" He said. "If you want to be a pro hero you're going to have to push yourselves to the brink. For the next 3 years U.A. will throw 1 terrible hardship after another at you. Go beyond, Plus Ultra style" He crooked his fingers at us in a come here gesture. "Show me it's no mistake that you're here."_

 _I have to admitted, Aizawa can give a speech. Those who were unsure where instantly galvanized with resolve. He began the tests with one last phrase_

" _Let the games begin."_

 _Test 1: 50 meter dash._

 _At the 50 meter dash line a camera with a robot body was there to evaluate the runners. Current Iida was racing the frog girl, Tsuyu Asui. She was in a crouch while Iida was in a runner posture._

" _Runners on your marks. Ready!" the camera-bot said. Go was signal by a bang sound. Iida ran forward. Smoke coming from the exhaust pipes jutting out his large calves. Tsuyu like a frog hopped toward the finish like. Iida make in first._

" _3.04 second" camera-bot announce. Tsuya came in a second later. Her time was 5.58 s (s is for seconds m is for meters)_

 _Ochaco was up next. She touched her closes and shoes a brief flash joined each touch. She was raising another blonde boy (we have lot of blondes in out class) with a huge tail. With starting bang the both raced forward. Ochaco ran normally, but the tail guy use his tail for more speed. Tailman. Mashirao Ojiro came it at 5.49 s and Ochaco came in at 7.15_

 _Mina went up against yet another blond boy with sharp feature wearing a gaudy large belt._

" _Nice attempt mon ami" he said in a french accent. He didn't get into running stance, he stood up and had his back facing the finish line. Mina crouched in a running posture, but she had taken off her shoes. At the starting bang they began._

" _Let you power shine" the boy, Yuga Aoyama said as a sparkling laser emitted from the belt and propels toward the goal. Mina. However was secreting her was acid from her feat and was skating along. Yuga's beam died out as he flew and he landed on his butt while skated by. He fire again to continue the race. At the end of the race Yuga explain that shooting him beam give him stomach problems._

 _I was next and I was racing Bakugo. Both our faces calm and focus. Focused on out doing the other. I want to win, to beat him. While walking to the starting line in focused my power. K-particles flow invisibly around me. My feat a few inches off the ground. We crouch and got ready. At the bang Bakugo ran off. After a few steps he used his explosions for propulsion to move faster._

" _Burst speed!" he yelled. It was a nice maneuver, but it was too slow. At the bang I flew forward are still in a running posture, but I glided a few inches of the ground at top speed. My feet skidded across the finish line. I looked see Bakugo come in after me. Anger deforming his face._

 _Camera-bot annouced my time "1.05s"_

 _His time was 4.13. Eat that jerk. He fumed as he walked toward me. Before he say anything Aizawa called for the next test._

 _The rest of the day was filled the test._

 _Test 2 was grip strength. The number 1 there was Mezo Shoji. A six armed, masked, very tall very muscular boy. Rikido Sato another muscular kid came in at 2_ _nd_ _._

 _Test 3 Standing long jump. I flew across that one while Bakugo again used explosion and Yuga used his beams to get across._

 _Test 4: Repeated sides steps. I was surprised when the shortest of out Minoru Mineta did the best and be bounced back and fourth between a mass of balls the came off his head._

 _Test 5 was the ball throw. The girls really surprised us. A voluptuous girl Momo Yaoyorozu, pull a cannon from her body and fired the ball off. Ochaco sent her ball to freaking space, getting an infinity on hers. Infinity I am not joking here._

 _I was up next. "Come on Kei" Mina cheered. "You can do it."Kirishima join in. They supported me in changes just like did them._

" _Why are you cheering on that freak" Bakugo say "He's a mute loser and a cheat"_

" _What are you talking about." Mina argued. "Didn't you hear about what his did at the exam"_

" _I've knowb this loser years!" Bakugo yelled "He never showed his Quirk, he must be cheating."_

" _You delusional dude. He obliterated that giant robot" Mina continue "He saved me."_

" _Like he could save anyone, you raccoon eyed bitch" he spat. That's it. Bakugo crossed the line. I am going to hurt him this time. I've dealt with his insults for years and for him to call me a cheat for being better pissed me off. More than that he was insulting my friend. Anger surged through me as I approach them. He noticed me a scowled. I stared directly at him and said with my voice_

" _Hey asshole!" I spoke. Everyone was stunned including me. My voice came out, it came normal. Nor me normal, but normal, normal._

" _What the" I breathed._

" _So you can talk!" Bakugo yelled. "You've pretending to be mute all this time to garner sympathy"_

 _Everyone looked. Mina and the others looked hurt. Like I was faking this whole time._

" _No" I tried to explain. Aizawa cut in. "He wasn't faking. I erased his Quirk" he said. He looked over to him. His hair stool up and his eyes glowed red. The scar he wore came unbound and we could yellow goggles around his neck._

" _Calm down" he said in calm voice. "Someone like you should be allowed into this school if your going to be this irrational."_

 _I looked at him and realized who he was. His red eyes still on me._

" _You're Eraserhead!" I exclaimed. Everyone started to talk about who is and his capabilities. I knew about. His quirk allowed him to temporary erase the quirk of other as long as he looked at them._

" _We you going to attack Bakugo? Possibly kill him in rage?" He asked. "Did you realized you could have possible hurt your fellow students as well?" He lecture._

 _Eraserhead was right. I was going to act with out thinking. As much as thought bad about Bakugo acting in anger, I was about to do the same thing. His scarf wrapped around me pulling him closer._

" _Another hero I know acted out in anger as well" He said. "Difference is she was fight to save others, you wore just having a fit, because your pride was damage." Damn, he can really make a point. "Acts like this are what villains do. Not heroes."_

 _He let me go and walk away._

" _I return you Quirk. Take your throw, your wasting time."_

" _Mr. Aizawa" I said, my voice coming from my speakers again. He stopped and turn to me. I bowed my head in apology. "Please forgive my unruly behavior"_

" _Apology accepted now take you throw." He said._

 _I return to circle, taking a calming breath. I released the anger that had previously built up. I better than that I said to myself. Don't sink down to Bakugo's level. I was ready now. I tossed the ball into the air, not as if I was going throwing, but as if I was going to catch it. As it descended I spoke._

 _ **FLY!**_

 _In front of me the ground shatter in front of me for yards away. Ripples of energy hit the ball sending it soaring higher and higher. I didn't see it land. Turning over to see my class. There jaws dropped in surprise._

 _Aizawa smile as he held up the device. 3000 m. Soon everyone got there composure back after seeing how awesome I was._

" _Did you see that!"_

" _I heard that!"_

" _I felt that!"_

" _That was amazing Kei" Mina cheered._

" _Doesn't it seem odd that he has other abilities along with this?" Iida asked allow._

" _It's all noise and no beauty" Yuya_

 _Bakugo to congratulated me in is own unique fashion. Explosion erupted from his hands are he ran over._

" _YOU BASTARD! YOU TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD!" He yells bloody murder at me. Just as I was preparing a counter attack, Mr. Aizawa's scarf wrapped around Bakugo as, stopping him in his tracks._

" _What the. Why the hell is your scarf so damn strong." Bakugo says struggling to free himself._

" _Because it a capture weapon made of carbon fibers and a special metal alloy." our teacher explains. "Stand down. It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much" he says eyes glowing red. "It gives me dry eyes dammit."_

 _Everyone says "Such a cool power, but such a lame weakness"_

 _He pulls Bakugo in giving him more or less the same lecture he gave me. Knowing Bakugo it went through one ear and out the other._

 _Tests continue with no further incident, mostly because no know wanted to earn Mr. Aizawa's wrath. At the end of the day our ranks were posted._

" _Alright I ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of you standing already. I'll pull up the list, it's not worth going over each individual score." Sans Bakugo took a deep breathe. Last place was out of here. I felt pretty good about my score, but that lecture from Mr. Aizawa made we worried. I knew what could happen if I loose control, yet I almost did anyway. A holographic display showed the ranking._

 _To my suprise 1_ _st_ _place went to Momo. Shoto Todoroki a boy with white hair with a patch of red where a burn scar was held 2_ _nd_ _. I ranked in at 3_ _rd_ _and Bakugo behind me in 4_ _th_ _. Kirishima came in at 8_ _th_ _with Mina in 9_ _th_ _. Kyoka was skating along at 17_ _th_ _. Everyone turn to last place. Mineta. The kid was sobbing in despair. I felt bad for the kid._

 _Mr. Aizawa cut off the screen. "And I was lying no one going home." He smiled at the stunned faces. "That was a rational deception to make sure you gave it you all during the test." Mother fucker!_

" _I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out" Momo comments. "Probably should have said something" We all sweat dropped. No shit._

 _Mr. Aizawa let us go home. I walked out of the school but stopped when someone grabbed me on the shoulder. If this is Bakugo trying to threaten me I was so going to punch him. It wasn't Bakugo, it was Iida._

" _Can I help you?" I asked._

" _Yes Jackson, I need to talk to you." Iida said firmly._

" _Call me Kei." I told him. He nodded to me._

" _You can call Tenya. I wanted to ask a few questions about your quirk" He said. "As one with a quirk that revolves around speed I expected to have best scores when it came the speed tests." He said "Also you have other abilities."_

 _Oh. He was just curious. I guess insulted more that just Bakugo pride. Iida seem to be a stickler for the rules, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. I was going to answer him, but I noticed the girls of our class in a huddle. Giggling and blushing, looking at me._

 _I new I wasn't most good-looking guy around, despite what my mom says, but the girls seem to take a liking to me? Throughout Jr high girls wouldn't give me the time of day. Either they said I was too quiet and just not attractive. For girls to take a shine me was kind of odd and nice. I mean me ego swelled a bit knowing that. But I still want to know want to know why they were laughing._

" _Hold on for a minute Tenya." I said walking over to the girls. They see me coming tried to hide something._

" _Hey ladies." I greeted trying to come of nonthreatening._

" _Hey Kei." Kyoka greeting trying to hold back laughter._

" _Hi!" Mina said blushing with a smile._

" _What's going on here?" I asked._

" _Well its its" The invisible girl, Toru Hagakure said keeping laughter in. I could tell because her glove hands where covering where her mouth would be. She never finished. Ochaco tried to speak._

" _You see" the infinity girl says, but she too couldn't tell me anything. Her face began to turn completely red. I look to Momo, she just turned away not making eye contact. Tenya came to join our conversation_

" _Excuse, but it is rude to just leave a conversation before it concluded." He says. I winced "Sorry Tenya, I just wanted to know why the girls where laughing at me all day."_

 _A shocked looked come to Tenya's face. "Girls. Making fun of your classmate is unacceptable. It is the first sign of bullying or spreading unflattering rumors" He rants._

" _It's not that" Ochaco stammers_

" _Whatever it is stop it." Tenya says. He turns to me. "Now can you explain you quirk to me."_

 _Kyoka piped in. "I got idea" Kyoka says. "We'll tell you what's so funny, if you tell us about your quirk."_

" _Great idea Kyoka." Momo joins in. I sweat dropped. Really?_

" _Fine I" said I explained how my quirk works and about my scream._

" _I see" Tenya said. "Your quirk seem to be multifaceted."_

" _Seems a little over powered to me" Tsuyu said._

 _I sighed "OK. I told you about my quirk. Now so funny?" The girls blushed. Mina takes out her phone. I see two pictures. of me. One was when I was younger, I was smiling at the camera, with ice-cream all over my face with the caption: Then. The 2_ _nd_ _was me last night. I was lifting weights, shirtless with the caption: Now._

" _What the hell is this?" I never posted this._

" _Don't be embarrassed" Mina said smiling._

" _Yeah you got a nice body." Tsuyu said._

" _If you want nice muscles, look a Ririkido. He make me look like a wimp. Hell even Iida got more than me." I said. The girl at looked the glasses wearing boy by me and blushed._

" _Don't bring me into this." He panics._

" _That fact you noticed other boys, make you sound like you interested in guys" Tsuyu said causing the girls to laugh. Ow. This girl pulls no punches._

 _Momo spoke up "You should have expected this could happen if your going to post this."_

" _I didn't post this." I told them._

" _If you didn't then who did?" She asked. I looked at the phone again as sway that these pics where posted on my sister social site._

" _It was my sister Ayane." I groaned "She did this." I gave Mina back her phone before grabbing here and Momo by the wrist getting them to follow me._

" _Where are taking us?" Momo ask._

 _I replied "I'm going to murder my sister" looking back them. "You 2 are going help dispose of the body. Mina can melt it and you make shovels to bury the remains."_

 _ **A/N: Chapter 4 end.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bakugo slammed his bedroom door when go home.

"Stop slamming doors in this house Katsuki!" his mother yelled;

"Shut up old woman!" He yelled back. The result in her barging in him and slapping him across the head. Mitsuki. Like her son she was ash-blonde hair and red eyes, looking like she was in her late 20s than her late 30s.

Mitsuki shaking her child by his collar. "I am you mother, you will respect me." She yells. Mitsuki lets him go leaving his room.

"Why can't you be more respectful, like Kei" she says slamming the door exiting. That further pissed. He never like being seen as inferior to any especially that mute loser. He thought back to earlier today, how we was outright humiliated. He went to U.A. think that he had the best quirks, the greatest skills, the best. But Kei was better. Katsuki was crushed in almost all of the exercises.

" _Dammit! Was he hiding his quirk all this time?"_ He thought " _Was he try to trick me all this time? The damn mute!_ " No Kei wasn't mute, more he just could use his voice. _"Then I'll just make sure he never uses it again"_ He thought. If Kei voice was his greatest weapon, he'd just have to take it away. That'll teach him

A new day came upon U.A.. Class was 1-A was waiting for there teacher to come in and being the afternoon of Shota Aizawa today a guest teacher took over.

"I am here!" All Might announced as he entered the classroom "Coming through the door like a true hero."

Everyone grasp as the top hero strutted through to door. He was wearing his hero outfit. It was his Silver Age as Tsuyu pointed out.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A. High" he announced standing with his fist on the hips. "Think of it as Hero-ing 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro hero and what it means to fight in the name of good." He goes into another pose. "Lets get into" He pulls out a card with big red letters: BATTLE. "We'll pull no punches." This got the attention of many of the student.

" _I was hoping for this_ " Bakugo thought. "Fight training" he says aloud.

All Might continues "One of the key of being a hero is looking good."

Sections of the wall came out revealing cases each with a number on it. "These where design for you by your quirk registration froms and the request you sent in before school started. Suit up and meet at training ground beta."

 _ **Kei POV**_

 _Our class of heroes-in-training was out the battle field, in full hero garb and I must say for the most part we were bad ass. ALL Might stood in front of the entrance as we came out._

" _They say clothes make the pros ladies and genltemen. And behold you are the proof. Take this to heart. From now on you are all heroes in training." All Might said as he looked at us._

 _Our costumes where just like the people who wore them. Varied and reflected our personalities. Some of choose more conservative garb like bird head(Physically not figuratively) Fumikage Tokoyami. His garb was a simple dark robe and boots. Others were more extravagant like Yuga's knight like armor._

" _This is getting revved up! You looks cool." All Might gushed."No shall we get started you bunch of newbies"_

 _I looked around to see everybody as the chatted getting ready for today's lesson._

" _Hey Kei!" Mina said coming over to me. I greeted her with a wave at took a good look at her. Wow she looks good._

" _Kei ready for this" Kirishima asked me. His costume was very minimal. Gear like should pads, no shirt, ripped half skirt with "R" belt and bestial jaw guard. "Looking very savage there Eijiro." I said._

 _He smiled. Momo and Kyoka joined us. Kyoka costume was one of the more simpler designs. Black leather jacket, ripped salmon-colored shirt, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. Under her eyes were two small, red triangle marks just below her eyes, black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Very punk rock. Momo's was well._

 _I started at her and Mina who stood like a complete idiot. I mean there outfits showed there figure very nicely. Mina wore a white domino mask, with a purple and turqoise body suit the was skin tight complete with tan furred vest. Momo's out was a revealing red leotard that open up from her neck to her belly button. Gold utility belts went across chest and waist. Both outfits did well to show of the well develop physiques._

 _As I stared silently at them Kirishima shakes me on the shoulder. "Are you okay man?" He asked. Kyoka slaps me on the back of the heard. "What was that for?" I asked_

" _Your starting to look like a perv." She said in an annoyed tone._

" _I am not" I retailated. This cause the other girl that have different reactions Momo huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. While Mina giggled and did a pose where she put her arms over hear and shoulders close together. Both changes in posture geometrically altering their cleavage. I know this because I am hero-in-training and paying attention to body language is important._

 _Okay I get it. Most people say things about female heroes being overly sexualized. Well their right. Some female heroes are exploit because of there bodies, some even you it to the advantage. I know there guys saying thing about my mom and sister that made me want to punch them. Mina and Momo…well. Mina and Momo didn't choose sexy. Sexy chose Mina and Momo._

 _I tried to blabber out an apology._

 _Momo signed "First Mineta and hes perverse looks and now you Kei."_

" _I' m sorry. I'm teenage boy with hormones and you two are lovely." I tried to reason with them. She smiled. All aggression leaving her features._

" _At least you admit it." She said. "We caught Mineta trying sneak into the girl's locker room to spy on use" Kyoka added._

 _Phew disaster avoid. Eijiro chimed. "Come on guy's let get back to the others and see what All Might's got in store" We agreed and walked back to the main group. During that Kyoka stepped on my foot. OW!_

 _Mina walked next to me. "So you like costume?" She said playfully. "Yeah" was my intelligent response. I mean it was simple effective and make her boobs look….. Shut penis, you almost got me in trouble today._

 _The pink girl giggled and looked me over. "I like your costume too."_

 _With my costume, I focus more on functionality. I didn't want spandex, but I still wanted some that looked heroic. It was an one-piece dark blue body suit. The mask was a cowl the covered most of my head leaving my mouth exposed and holes for my eyes. On the brow of my mask was a small antenna. White lines flowed from my neck down to the waist area seperate by a diamond design. The forearms and shins also had the same lines. The fork shaped antenna was designed to help focus my powers. The lines on the suit help to distribute power as I channeled it. There was also retractable webbed wings on my under arms from gliding or helping my in flight._

 _We rejoined the class as All Might began._

" _Now that your ready, it time for combat training."_

" _Sir" an armored Tenya interrupted "This is the fake city from our entrance exam, will that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?"_

" _Not quite, I'm going move you two steps ahead" All Might responsed. He explain the though we see outdoor fights in the news, the serious stuff happens indoors statistically speaking. Backroom deal, home break-ins and other criminal activity take place in the shadows. We would be split into teams of two. Good guy and bad guys._

" _Isn't this a little advanced" Tsuyu asked. Okay she looked adorable in costume._

" _The best training is what you get on the battle field."ALL Might explained. "But remember, you can just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."_

" _Sir, will you be deciding who wins?" Asked Momo._

" _How much can we hurt the other team?" guess who._

" _Will we need to worry about being expelled like earlier" Ochaco asked_

" _Will you be splitting us based on chance or comparative skill." Tenya asked._

" _Isn't this cape_ ** _très chic_** _?" Yuga asked. Really man?_

 _All Might pull up a script of all things and explained the exercise. "The situation is this, the villians have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil there plans. To do that the good guy have to catch the evil-doers or recovery the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if the they protect their payload or capture the heroes" He finished_

" _Time's limited and we'll chose teams by drawing lots" He say holding a box._

" _Isn't there a better way?" Tenya asked._

" _Actually this is better. In real life heroes need work with random partners all the time." I reasoned._

" _Yes I see. Life is a random series of event." Tenya bows to All Might "Excuse my rudness."_

" _No sweat" All Might saids. "Let's draw!"_

 _Team A: Mina and Me._

 _Team B: Shoto and Shoji_

 _Team C: Minoru and Momo(pray for her)_

 _Team D: Katsuki and Tenya(pray for him)_

 _Team E: Yuga and Ochaco_

 _Team F: Rikido amd Koji_

 _Team G: Kyoka and Denki_

 _Team H: Tsuyu and Fumikage_

 _Team I: Toru and Mashirao_

 _Team J: Eijiro and Hanta_

" _Yes we're on the same team" Mina cheers. Yes internally cheer as well._

 _All Might reached into two boxes: one label heroes and the other villains. "I declare the first two team to fight will be these guys!"_

 _He pulls out the letters. White was for hero and black was for villain. Team villain was D and team hero was A. Mina and I vs Tenya and Katsuki. Oh joy._

 _The rest of the class left to area to watch elsewhere leaving the 4 of us behind. Katsuki glared lightsabers at me. I return with my on rock hard determine look. Guess who flinched first._

 _Team D went into the building to set up. Mina and I have 5 minutes to think of a plan of action._

" _Young Iida, young Bakugo" All Might said to team D as the entered. "The key to be successful is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer." Damn, that should come easy for Katsuki._

" _If thing go to far I'll step in" All Might added._

 _ **Inside the building**_

Tenya looks at the fake nuclear bomb and frowns in disgust. "Even though this is training in pains me to be align with criminal behaviour." He examines the bomb. "This is the weapon we must protect" He knock on its to hear a hollow sound. "Fake of course."

"Hey" Katsuki says in a rather calm tone. "You're all buddy buddy with that freak right."

Tenya tilts his head. "You mean Kei?" he asks. "We are on relative good terms yes"

"Then what do you know about his quirk?" He asks still oddly calm.

"Oh. I see you want share information about our enemies to have the advantage" Tenya nods. "Having knowledge about of foes be beneficial." Tenya pauses. "Why do you have such hostility towards Kei?"

"I just don't like him that's all." Katsuki responds. As Tenya tells Katsuki what he knows, internal he plans

" _I'm going to roast that bastard today."_

 _ **Kei POV**_

 _Outside Mina and I used the time we had to plot. Currently we looked a floor plans to the building._

" _All Might's a lot cooler in person that he is on TV. I'm glad he's not threatening us with expulsion." Mina says. She turns to see me looking off in space._

" _Hello Earth to Kei, come in Kei" she says waving her hands in front of my face. I blinked_

" _Sorry, Just thinking" I said. "We're going against Bakugo and Tenya. This won't be easy."_

 _Mina nodded. "What's his deal anyway?"_

" _He's a narcissistic ass, who thinks no can compare to him." I said "I despise him." Bakugo has been trying to get me under his thumb for years and a never let him. I always felt I has something to prove to him. That I was just as good, if not better than he was. Didn't I prove the yesterday. I beat him in multiple events. My ranking was higher that his. So why. Why did I want continue proving myself? Was it because it made feel good to rub his face it in? I thought back to the lecture Mr. Aizawa gave me yesterday about how I was going to act in anger. That what Bakugo did all the time. I refused to be like that so why? Bakugo worked hard to get were he was. Yes he had natural talent, but did work to control his quirk. Just like me. Dammit I hate this. I just realized now that we are more alike that I thought. I also hated that I could help but respect him. Doesn't mean I would beat him at every chance I got. Lord knows he would._

 _I looked at Mina. "Bakugo may look it, but he do dumb thug. Iida pretty smart too. Stay on your guard"_

" _Got it." Mina beamed. "Lets focus on victory." Mina's declaration just gave me an idea._

 _3 minutes later the bell range the exercise began._

 _We entered the building at the lowest level. Mina and me crept as silently as possible. Stealth was going to be key for victory. The building had high ceiling and was like a maze to navigate. The hallways were narrow, not ideal for blasting. We kept our eyes peeled. An attack could come from any direction._

 _Just then Bakugo jumped out from a corner. He dived straight for use with an explosion. I was counting on this. Raising both hand I released the energy I held ready. A circular disk of orange particles flew from my outstretched hand, shielding the both us. I felt some of the impact on my shield. Bakugo dropped to flow._

" _So you decided to fight me head on" He spat._

 **With the others.**

Everyone was watching on the screen.

"He almost got the drop on them" Minoru said

"Sneak attack, Bakugo." Eijiro said, slam a fist to his palm "What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that? "

Taking notes All Might says "It's a viable strategy. He playing the part. Acting as a true villain would."

"Kei was say it coming. He blocked him" Toru comment.

 **Back at the battle**

Bakugo charges forward team A another explosion in his right. A madden smile on his face.

"I won't hurt you so bad they have to stop the fight"

He lunges forward with his right. Kei gets inside his guard. Using his left hand he slaps away Bakugo's right. The air from Bakugo's lungs is forced out and Kei used his right to smash into Bakugo solar plexus.

Bakugo falls on his back gasping for air.

 _ **Kei POV**_

 _I've seen Bakugo fight for years. I've never fought him in full earnest before, but I picked up on one thing. He always start with a right hook. After that all I had to do was time it just right. You maybe thinking I learned to fight from my mom. You'd be wrong. My dad taught me. I swear he's either an ex-marine or some secret agent. By no means am I master, but I know how to handle myself._

 _A few of his lesson came to mind that day. One a good hit to the solar plexus would keep someone down, even if only temporarily. Bakugo was down, but would get up soon. In anime once someone was on the ground their opponent would wait for them to get to their feat or taunt them. That was another lesson I remember, in a real fight that would be unpractical._

 _So I dove on top of Bakugo, pinned is right arm with my knee and wailed on him. As I did Mina ran off. She may have wanted to stay, but we had a plan. I was doing my part, she needs to do hers. My realization the mistake I made came too slow. I forgot about his left arm. It came up and explosion caught me. I wasn't ready to bring up shield, so braced myself on my right side. I was sent flying off Bakugo. The material on my right was blown away. My skin was red and burning where I got blasted. Bakugo and I got to feet at the same time._

 _ **Bakugo POV**_

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit! This can't be happening. This, this, hafu freak was beating me! Again! He's getting back up. Still try to act brave. I wipe my mouth were he punched. There was blood._

 _I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_

 _All these years this punk, has been playing me for a fool. I looked over him. He's got that look on his face again. Not that smart ass smile, that face. The face he make when I try put him in his place. That hard-eye frown._

" _You're standing here, acting proud. Like you can beat me" I breathed. "That's why I HATE YOU!" I hate him, ever since we were kids. When I got my quirk he was like everyone else. At awe with my greatness. He and other kids would chose me as their leader and do as I say. As time when on it became more clear that I was the best. One day that changed. A few days after Banshee kill Leatherface he came back to school. He did say anything to anyone. He claimed his quirk wouldn't allow him to. Pathetic. What kind of quirk made people mutes. So I wanted to see. I poke and prodded him to show me._

 _Every time I thought he was closed, he stop and ran away. One day I pushed him down to force him to act. And then he something I would never forget. He hit me. He HIT ME! Pushed me to the ground and started to hit more and more. Just like that day in school, just like today. They had to pull him of me. Like I was some weakling. After all of that I was made to apologize to him! I'll never forgive him. Never._

 _In my ear is hear the elite bastard._

" _Bakugo report in. Give me a status report." I just had to be paired with this loser. "Just shut up a protect the weapon. I have more important things to take care of." I hung up on him._

 **The class.**

This is turning into only hell of a battle. Both Kei and Bakugo was really getting at it. It was impossible to tell would win, but it look like it was going in Bakugo's favor.

"Who's Bakugo talking to. I'm not hearing anything." Kirishima asked. "Can we get any sound with this video?"

"He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner" All Might explains point to is own ear piece. He further explain of how gave each team a building map and capture tape. Once someone was wrapped with the tape they were out of the game.

 _Ochaco spoke up "If the heroes are on a 15 minute time limit and they don't know where the bomb is, aren't they are a serious disadvantage?"_

"Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis. That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor we fight" All Might answered

"All together" He says raising is arm. "PLUS ULTRA" eveyone chanted.

 _ **Kei POV**_

 _OW. That hurt. I look at my arm. It still works. Good, I need to keep Bakugo here as long as possible. I looked at Bakugo, who had anger on his face. I might only get one chance with the capture tape. I need to wait for right time._

 _Bakugo using his explosions for speed flies at me. "Racoon eyes ditched you. So it just you and me."_

 _I pulled my right arm forward, this time I was going on offense. My softball size blast smashed into Bakugo's stomach sending him flying back. When Bakugo got back up. I turn tail and ran. All part of the plan. Bakugo chased after me. I could hear him yelling._

" _You've been tricking me for years acting week. Have you been laughing behind my back huh. Let's hear scream of yours!"_

 _I stopped at the end of a hallway with a narrow window I look to my left and right. Perfect. All I have to do now is wait._

 _ **With Mina**_

 _Okay I'm in position. I can clearly see Iida and bomb. He hasn't noticed me yet. Now I just need to wait. If Kei doesn't get here soon. I'll have to act on my own. I got this. Kei is handling Bakugo just like we planned. Whatever is going on between those two is pretty intense. Bakugo completely forgot about me and left Iida all alone._

 _I can hear more explosions from my ear piece. Come on Kei hurry up._

 _ **With Iida**_

" _Bakugo definitely has a villainous side" I ponders out loud. All Might told us that would be key to victory. He took initiative and went looking for our opponents. "Yes, I need to temporary devote myself to criminal intent. I won't fail this trial and bring shame to the Iida family name." With that I realize what I must do. "That means I must become a villain to become a hero. Evil, I must become there personification of villainy. Bwa-h-ha-ha" Oh yes that is definite evil laugh. My head snapped up. Did it hear laughing? It that Ashido? Where is she then? I don't see here anywhere._

 _ **With Mina**_

 _Must not laugh, must not laugh. I can't give myself away, but its too funny. He is really getting into this villain act._

 _Kei POV_

 _It's time. From my speakers I yell out. "Hey Bakugo! Here I am!"_

 _BOOM!_

 _That didn't take long. He appear around the corner eerily calm._

" _I'm all loaded up" he announces. Load up?_

" _Where's that sonic scream of you?" He asked "You are underestimating me? Come over here and show me what you made of"_

 _If you insist. I flew at him and started the through punches. Bakugo using those large grenade lilke gauntlet blocked some of them. He counters scoring a right against my jaw. I move back getting some distance. Bakugo rockets toward me again with another explosion. I raise my shield to block. The blast hit my shield. Smoke covers my vision and I hear._

" _Gotcha" from behind me. Bakugo hand wraps around my neck. I could see the sick smile on his face._

 _Boom._

 _Pain. Pain burn over my throat. I cough trying to catch my breath, I scrambled away my back facing the Window in the hall._

 **With Class 1-A.**

Everyone gasped the brutality of Bakugo's attack

"What kind of attack was that!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Shoto answered him "He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy, but he's actually quite intelligent."

Everyone looked at him

"He changed his trajectory in mid-air using a blast doubling as a smoke screen. Very clever" he explained.

Momo joined in "A faint attack like that requires extreme amount of precision. He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk."

"Bakugo is uber talented, I hated." Denki said.

"He also could have taken Kei's head off" Kyoka added.

"Taking away you enemies greatest weapon is always a sound strategy" Shoto rebuttal.

 _Kei POV_

" _Come on is that it?" Bakugo taunts. Bastard. My neck was burning from that last attack. I was still breathing that was a plus. My throat, I could scream if I wanted too. I touched the attacked area. No blood that's a good sign. He hit me with enough force to stop me from speaking._

" _Those energy blast hurt. Time for me to return the favor." Bakugo says raising one of his large gauntlets._

" _You know how my quirk works right?" now he's going into a monologue good time to recover. "I secrete nitroglycerin like sweat and make it blow up. Imagine what I could do if I had a lot of it." He pulled back on the gauntlet to reveal a pin. Oh shit._

" _There gauntlets aren't for show. They've been storing up my sweat for one monster blast."_

 _Coming bitch bring it._

 _He pulls the pin. Huge fireball rockets towards me. It was now over never._

 _The blast blew a sizeable chunk of the front of the building. Bakugo walk through smoke, smirking at his handy work._

" _These are awesome" He laughs. "The more nitro-sweat I store in these gauntlets the bigger the explosion is. Come try to scream freak. Even if you could you'd never beat me."_

 _Silence. He look around to see Kei on the lying on the ground. He walks over to him and lifts him by the neck_

" _You're just as pathetic as I thought." He laughed. "Without that scream of yours you're nothing." Bring Kei's face close to his. In his ear he could hear Iida asking him about that blast. He hadn't noticed the particles gathering around the antenna on Kei head. A burst of energy flashed outward, striking Bakugo in the face. Bakugo roared in pain slamming face first on floor. Bakugo struggled to get up, but his mind was scrambled. He felt a weight slam on his back, digging to spine. His head was lifted up before being smashed against the floor. His hand were being tied together._

" _Bakugo is out of game" All Might voice says coming out of a loud speaker._

" _Bakugo is out. Then I must take control" Tenya said still in his evil persona. "Those do-gooder must be weaken by now. Easy pickings for me."_

 _As he began his monologue the ceiling above him crashed over his head. Mina fell down from above whole from the portion of ceiling that fell. She ran over to the bomb and grabbed it. Earning her team victory._

 _ **With Mina**_

 _I did it. Iida never knew what hit'em. As happy as I was worried about Kei. I hadn't heard from in a while._

 _Okay I know your wondering what happened._

 _ **Flashback 1 minute after team D when into the building**_

 _After I made I our victory declaration Kei told me about Bakugo's 1-track mind._

" _Bakugo's pride will make him go rogue." He said."he'll attack head on. He'll be comsumed with fighting me."_

 _I thought for a second_

" _Oh I get it he'll be so focused on you and forget about me." I said. "While you fight Bakugo I can find the bomb."_

" _Right. After I take out Bakugo, we can double team Iida." Kei continued._

 _I thought about something "Can you beat Bakugo by yourself." I asked "He's a jerk, but he's pretty good."_

" _I know" Kei sighed "He's no dumb thug. He's tough."_

" _With that scream of yours you can take him out with one shot. Or maybe the super punch you used on that robot" I cheered. I saw how much damage those attacks dish out._

 _Kei shook is head. "I may not be able to use either."_

" _Why not?"_

 _Kei looked at the building. "I could end up bringing the entire building on top of us. Automatic fail. Think you can take Tenya by yourself?"_

" _I doubt it. He's too fast. I don't think I could hit him." Shaking my head "I doubt I could trap him either."_

" _If there was only a way you could get the drop on him" He groaned._

" _That's it."I said. I just got a great idea. "All Might said we look around the building to think of an entrance plan right?" He nodded._

 _I pointed to the building "You can fly around the building and try to find the bomb from the windows. Once you start fighting Bakugo I'll go the floor above the bomb, melt a hole in the ceiling on top of Iida and take the secure the bomb."_

 _I can see the stunned look on his face. He doesn't have look stunned, I'm not that stupid._

" _That's a great idea. One minute" Kei took to the air and flew around the building. It only a minute to make his round. He landing in front of me and told me where the bomb was._

 _Later inside the building Bakugo attacked us. He came at us with an explosion, but Kei blocked it. That was my signal. I ran off, my boots are acid proof and have holes so I can release them from my acid for more speed. I skated through the building to the room I need to go._

 _Using acid I melted a whole in floor to get a look at Iida. He was there next to bomb. Apparently he was contemplating his own move. He seriously went into cheesy villain mode. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. If he heard me the plan would be ruined._

 _After a minute I start cutting an outline above Iida. I cut slow so it would be silent. All I'd have to do is give one good push and it will smash over his head. Just needed to waited._

" _Mina are you ready?" I hear Kei over the radio. "Yeah, have you taken out Bakugo."_

" _Not yet, I told you he's tough" He says. "If you don't hear form me in 2 minutes. Go for the win."_

 _A minute later I hear that huge explosion. "Kei are you okay." No answer. Please be okay. I had to focus. I got ready to strike._

" _Bakugo is out of game" All Might says over the loud speaker. He did it. Leap up into the air and came slamming down on with weak floor._

 _The ceiling and I come down on Iida, who is evil monologues again. While he under the rubble, I grabbed the bomb._

 _All Might declared out victory. I left Iida to find Kei._

 _ **Kei POV**_

 _I woke up in the infirmary again. My throat no longer hurt, but I felt tired. The last thing I could remember before passing out was that we won. Awesome._

 _When Bakuo was telling about his gauntlets I took the time to gather an much power as I could. Before the blast hit I brought up a barrier to protected. Afterwards I play possum. Bakugo couldn't resist gloating. The antenna on my costume could be used to fire energy blast directly. I use neutrons this time so it would have more of a disorientating effect on him. When Bakugo fell I slammed knew on his back and tied his legs together._

 _I changed clothes and went back to class. Everyone in the class greeted me. This was a first. Hanta, Denki, Rikido, and Tsuyu properly introduced themselves. Tsuyu asked to call her Tsu. We talked about the results of the test. Eijiro complemented me on my fight with Bakugo saw it was manly, but called me out on playing possum. I told him that it was the best strategy I had at the time. Kyoka ask if my throat was OK. I told her that I was fine. Momo complemented Mina with strategy and execution._

" _Bakugo was really trying to kill you back there. Ribbit" Tsu said. "He must have been afraid of your scream if he attack your neck like." Since the speaker on my costume was destroy. I had to grab my neck speakers to talk._

" _If the roles were reversed, I would have done the same. I responded. The frog girl looked at me._

" _So you two are a lot a like huh?" Please don't say that out loud._

" _Still Bakugo was unnecessarily violent" Tenya added. "I know we had to embrace villainy, but he went too far."_

 _Momo agreed "That blast of his caused serious damage to the building."_

" _Bakugo has no concept of restraint." Tsu added._

 _The day ended. And I was walking outside to the exit. I saw Bakugo leaving as well. From what I heard All Might gave him a lecture about how that blast was overboard and wouldn't be tolerated. I looked around the class for him, but didn't see him. According Ochaco he left early._

 _I ran out looking for the jerk. I didn't want to do this, but I felt I had to. I caught him as I got to the gate._

" _Hey Bakugo!" He turn to face me._

" _What?" He said, it wasn't angry voice, it was his calm sour voice. Taking a breath I began_

" _Look I wasn't tricking you at all. I never use my quirk before, because I didn't want. Also I can't control my voice." I admitted. "I can't control it and you've seen the damage it can do. One day I maybe able to control it." I didn't owe him any explanations, but I didn't want to be called a liar. He looked at me stunned._

" _Is that what you came to say?" He asked. "Don't take me for an idiot. I realized that after that damn training match. Did you come to rub my face in it. You already made me look like fool. I lost." Woah. Bakugo admitted defeat. I thought I never see the day. "To make it worst I lost to you. I was first in the exams, but that's not enough. When I was watching that ice-guy. I realized I couldn't beat him in head to head fight. Crap I even agreed with what that girl said. That attack is so stupid." Woah I'm actually impressed. Bakugo admitting his faults? After one day he grew so much. "Dammit, dammit, dammit. Enjoy you win Screamer. You won't get anymore. I'm just getting started." Was he crying? Holy crap. I need to get this on video. I may never see it again. "You got that. I'm gonna end up the number 1 hero." He turns and walk away. "You'll never beat me again, bastard. Don't even try." I could see him wipe the tears from his eyes._

 _Holy Shit._

" _There you are!" All Might yelled. He whooshed passed "Baku-go I found you." He began to talk about how pride was import to have and that Bakugo had what it takes to be great. Bakugo told him the he would be more famous than All Might without his help._

 _Don't even try to beat you again Bakugo. Okay. Game on_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Day after the battle reporters crowd outside of U.A.. Knowledge to All Might becoming a teacher had been leaked to the public.

"What's All Might doing as a teacher?"

"Are you one of his students?"

"How is he fairing as a teacher, what are you learning?"

Those where some of the questions that the reporters mobbed the students with as the entered the school. It was as if the students and faculty where being attacked by vultures. All of them wanting that meaty scoop. Luckily Aizawa was able to put a hold on in by activating the security systems. Metal walls erupted from the ground, surrounding the campus entirely.

Mr. Aizawa then presented the class with the today's first task. It would decide the fate at U.A.. It wasn't a pass or be expelled test, no this was far more important. Today class 1-A had to…..

Choose a class representative.

"Choose me guys, I wanna be class rep."

"I'll take it."

"Yeah, you gonna need me."

"Some one with style would be the best."

"I'm totally the right pick."

Being picked for class rep meant a lot more that just have extra duties. It meant that one could lead others and would look good for scouting agencies.

Iida unexpectedly (or expectedly) yelled to quell the class "Silence everyone please!"

The class froze and turned the bespectacled Engine user. "The class representative's role is to lead others. That's not something just anyone could do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom, therefore most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader." Raising is had. The entire class commented on how painfully obviously he wanted everyone to vote Iida.

Denki sweat dropped "Is this really the best way?"

"We've only known each other a few days"

"Sides everyone will just vote for themselves."

"Most people will, but that means whoever does get multiple votes will be the most suitable for the job" Iida turn to the teacher for support. Said teach was zipping up is his sleeping bag "Isn't that right sir?"

"Do whatever, just decide before my naps over" such a responsible teacher he is.

The election was held. Kei was president with 3 vote Momo was vice president with 2. Tenya upset that he wasn't chosen. Everyone, expect Bakugo agreed with result having no problem.

In the cafeteria Kei, Mina, Eijiro, Tenya, Ochaco and Kyoka sat together.

"Congrats on being class rep Kei!"

"Thanks, Ochaco. Though I'm not sure I'm not the right pick" Kei sighed.

"Come on man. What happen to your normal confidence?" reassured Kirishima

Tenya looked up from his food "You'll be great. Your courage and strategic thinking will make you great leader. Not to mentioned you power. That's why I voted for you." Tenya finished.

"If you wanted job then why'd you vote for someone else?" Inquired Kyoka "Doesn't make any sense?"

"Wanting a job and being suited for it a two separate things. Observing the Iida family's hero agency has taught me that."

"Hero agency" The rest of the group repeated.

"Your family has an agency" Mina asked eating some rice

"I been wondering something about you." Ochaco beamed with rice still on her face "You're filthy rich Iida."

Iida turned his head from the infinite girl "Afraid of people treating me differently if they new about my family."

"Come on man. Spill."

Tenya explained the his family has been in the hero biz for generations. His older brother was the popular Turbo Hero Ingenium. Tenya completely admired and respected his older sibling.

"As the second oldest Iida son I strive to be just like him. However I think it might a bit soon for me to take a leaders ship role." He smiles at Kei "You for example. I heard about what happen in your practical exam. You saw what the judges where looking for. A rep needs that sort of insight."

"That's the first time I've seen you smile Tenya"

"Maybe now he'll be more laid back"

"What are you talking about? I smile all the time"

"No you don't."

Before any more words could be exchanged the alarm range through out the cafeteria.

"Warning Level 3 Security Breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion." A female voice spoke calmly on the intercom. Orderly was the least thing on the student's minds. A level 3 security breach meant someone got through the barriers.

The hero students pushed and shoved as the crowded towards the exit. Panic erupted as the students trampled over another to get to the store. The classmates of 1-A got separated try to exit. Tenya was able to get to a window to see the press of earlier. Somehow they got beyond the gates onto the school grounds. Eraserhead and Present Mic where trying to pacify the reporters, but they wouldn't have. They were demanding an interview or at least a statement about All Might.

"It's all right everyone, there's no need to panic!" Tenya tried to explain, but he muffled by the crowd and being pressed in to the window. He saw Ochaco being trapped in the crowd.

" _What would Kei or my brother do in this situation?"_ Inspiration dawned on him as tried to get closer to his brown haired classmate. "Touch my hand. Make me float above everyone else." She struggle, but was able to make contact. Once air born he pulled up the leg of his pants revealing his engines. Spinning like a buzz-saw he thrust-ed above the mob and slammed into the wall above the exit sign in a running pose.

"Listen up! Everything is OK!" He yell clear and precised. Everyone stopped and stared at him. His voice was loud enough to make such an impact on the students "It's just the media outside, there's absolutely nothing to worry about! Everything's fine!" Now facing the crowd.

"We're U.A. students. We need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best." Sirens could be heard as the police got closer. The media was removed from the school and students returned to class.

Back in homeroom.

"I've decide to step down as class rep." announced Kei. The class looked at him is disbelief. "If anyone deserves this job it's Tenya. When everyone was panicing he was the one to take control of the situation."

The class murmured for a moment until Eijiro spoke.

"Ya know what, if Kei vouches for him, then I'm good. Plus he totally manned up and took charge."

"Did you noticed he looked the guy on the emergency exits sign on the wall."

Tenya and Kei nodded at each other in recognition. Mr. Aizawa didn't care as he climbed into in sleeping bag. Tenya walked to front of the class.

"I humbly accept. I pledge to carry out the duties of rep to the best of my abilities." he declared. As class went on, no one thought about one thing. How did the press get in?

Outside the main gate was crumbled, like it was rotted through.

Finally awake and at the podium Mr. Aizawa went over the class activities.

"Today training will be a little different. You'll have four instructors me, All Might, another faculty member, and a guest keeping tabs on you."

"Sir what kind of training is this?"

He held up card that had RESCUE in blue lettering. "Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters: ship wrecks stuff like that." That exited everyone

"We're in for a real workout."

"Totally!"

"Real hero stuff. What separates the men from the boys I'm shaking with excitement." An enthusiastic Eijiro pumping his fist.

"Finally I get to show off how good I'm in water. Ribbit"

"Guys I'm not finish yet. What you where in this exercise is up to you." clicking a button the shelves that held there hero costume came out. "I know you're excited about costumes. But keep in mind you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might inhibit your abilities." He continued. He explained that they'd be taking a bus to an off campus facility.

Outside everyone waited the bus in their costumes. Mina walk over to Kei eyeing him over.

"Hey Kei, what's with you costume?"

The suit he was wearing was nearly identical to the one he wore in the battle exercise, but with some difference. Instead of big blue, it was red in color. The antenna on his head was now a yellow color opposed the silver of the original. The while lines were gone, replaced with yellow bands of color on the forearms. The boots where also yellow complementing the lens over his completing the new suit. Since it wasn't necessary he omitted the mask.

"My sister gave it to me the other day." He frowned.

"That was nice of her." blinked the pink girl. "How'd she get it?"

He was about to answer, but the new class rep blew his whistle.

"Gather around class 1-A. Using you student numbers from two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently."

Laughing nervously "He's really doing his job with Gusto, huh"

"Yep!"

Tenya sulked as the open design of the bus made his boarding strategy useless.

"Cheer up Tenya. At least you tired."

"I should have predicted this!" Tenya sobbed.

"If were pointing out the obvious. I wanna to ask a question" Tsuya said looking a Kei sitting next to her. "About you actually."

"What is it Asui?"

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Sorry"

"Doesn't you power give you headaches? It sound like you have a brain tumor." Tsu is very blunt if you hadn't noticed.

"It's not a brain tumor. It a natural mutation in my brain. I also have one with my vocal cords."

"Come on Tsu if it was brain cancer he'd be in a hospital right now." Kirishima said "Still I bet it's cool an energy based quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it." he hardens an outstretched arm. "My hardening is strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight, but is doesn't look all that impressive."

"You quirk looks pro material to me. Sometimes it better to be simple."

The pseudo-red head laughs. Yeah, but it'd be probably easy to become a popular hero with something flashier."

"My naval laser the perfect combination of panache and strength." Yuga gloated

"It's way lame if it give you a stomachache." Mina said, letting the air out of his sails.

"Well if anyone in our class have pro quirks it Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kei." Pointed out Eijiro. Bakugo looked away overhearing the conversation.

"But Bakugo's all ways angry, he'll never be that popular" As much as Tsu leaves her tongue out she has never bitten it. Her comment had gotten the predictable response.

"What you'd say! I'll kick you ass!"

"You see."

Denki chimed in "You know we just met you, it's kinda telling when we know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage."

"You'll regret you applied to this school loser. I'll kill you." Katsuki Bakugo threatening murder and aiming to be a hero.

The bus filled with arguments and people making fun of Bakugo, but it had to end as they arrived at the facility. A figure in spacesuit greeted class 1-A.

"It the space hero Thirteen."

"Thirteen's one on my favorite heroes" cheer an enthusiastic Ochaco.

"I can't wait to show you inside" Thirteen greeting walking them inside the dome shaped building. Because of the costume and way their voice was modulated it was impossible to tell gender. Inside there was 5 main areas. One was a blue dome near the entrance on the right, on the left was a collapse building. Next to the blue dome was an indoor lake with a yacht and huge water slide. Next that was a red dome. Across from the red dome was a mountainous area. In center was a fountain surround by some grass and trees. It was basically a huge amusement part.

"A ship wreck(lake), landslide(collapsed building), a fire(red dome), a windstorm(blue dome) and excreta. I created this training facility with to prepare you for dealing with all types of natural disasters"

Thirteen announced

"I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but can USJ." just like Universal Studio Japan the class thought. Mr. Aizawa walks to the front.

"Shouldn't All Might be here by now." he sighed "Let me guess he booked an interview instead."

Thirteen whispered. "Apparently he did a lot of hero work on his way here and used up a lot of his powers. He's resting in the teacher lounge."

"That man is the pinnacle of irresponsibility." Aizawa looked around. "Where's our other guest?"

"Here I am!" Said a voice from the sky. A figured landed by the teachers.

"It's Lady Nova." Toru said pointed at her.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to be here."

Kei screamed from the speakers in his costume. Everyone stair at his outburst

 _ **Kei POV**_

 _I knew it! I knew it! I fucking knew it! There just had to be a catch to this. I looked at the 'gift' and then at her costume._

 _When she got it you U.A. Ayane's costume have been simple a red non-skin tight body suit with black boots, gloves, cape and domino mask. After she moved out and turned 21 she changed her costume to her current one. Dad hated it, but since she wasn't living under his roof there wasn't much he could do._

 _She wore bright yellow boots that went a little past her knees, matching her elbow length gloves. Her scarf-like cape was also yellow. The domino was red with yellow lens. The main part of her costume was a skintight red leotard that showed of her thighs. Around her waist was a loose black belt with a yellow metal buckle on it. There was a bust window is the shape of an exploding star outlined in yellow as well._

 _She had a figure that would make men aroused and noses bleed in that outfit. Ayane claimed that she could be sexy and kick ass at the same time. Many villains shared her ideas after she sent them to jail or the ICU._

 _I turned to see Minoru and Denki look at her with lust in there eyes. I would hate to be expelled for beating my classmate within an inch of there lives, but I may have to._

"Are you okay?" Tsuyu examine Kei, who was hyperventilating. "You seem stress out." She looked back and forth between her classmate and Lady Nova. "You two a matching."

"Kei, that outburst was unacceptable" Tenya scolded "Apologize to our guest."

"Lady Nova, why are you here?" Inquired Momo.

She smiles "In natural disasters the unpredictable could happen. When trying to save someone in a collapsed building, the structural integrity of the build could fail at any time further complicating things. Random events can happen all time during a rescue operation. As heroes you will need to adapt to those changes. It will be my job to simulate such event. I will cause as much trouble as I can for you."

Everyone sans Kei nodded in understanding.

"There other reason I'm is... " Ayane moved at a speed that was near teleportation and crushed her younger brother in a hug. She spook in a baby voice "I wanted to spend time with my wittle brother."

"Little Brother!" the class exclaimed.

"You're sister's a pro hero!"

"That's awesome"

"Her tits are huge!" Shut up Mineta, you're only signing your own death warrant.

"Ow, my eye." Good work Kyoka.

"Let go of me." Kei growled.

"Aw and I went through the trouble to have this costume made so we could match" cooed Ayane. She released her brother and looked at the class. She stopped and glared at one student in particular. With the same speed as before she was in front of Bakugo.

"Hi Katsuki, it's been a while." A smile that promised pain appeared on her face. Bakugo trembled in fear. Once he found out that Lady Nova was Ayane, he wanted somewhere to hide. Ayane had been his bully growing. When Bakugo would give Kei trouble, she would pay him back, 10 fold. One time she tied him and his cronies to are tree, in there underwear, during winter.

Lady Nova bent over and whisper into his ear, "I heard about what you did to my brother the other day, don't worry, I won't kill you during these training exercise, but later we will have words." Bakugo audibly gulped.

Denki and Minoru were stared at Ayane's bent over form.

Tears flowed from Denki's eyes."Is that the legendary onion booty I've heard about? A booty so lovely you can't help but cry."

Mineta wiped the saliva off his mouth. "I could just rub my face in that all day."

Kyoka spat. "You two are disgusting"

Momo shook her head "You should stop ogling her like that"

"Why?"

Instead of answering, she pointed behind them. Kei was there arms crossed and frowning. Sparks of energy flared around him.

He grabbed them by there scruff of their necks. "I've always wonder what would happen if I whispered in someone's ear." That was all they needed to hear. The not so dynamic duo walk away in the opposite direction.

"If you done, we're wasting time."

Lady Nova stood up and return to the other adults. Thirteen took a moment to tell them about his/her quirk Black Hole. Like it's name sake it can suck in matter and reduce it to dust. I has been used to help save lives, and also be used to kill.

"Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society all quirks are certified and stringently regulated. We all forget how dangerous they could be. Don't forget if you loose focus, you powers can be deadly. Even if your doing something virtuous like rescuing someone." she/he stopped to allow that to sink in.

Thirteen asked the class to think back to Mr. Aizawa's test from where they gauged their potential and All Might's combat class to where there used it against some one.

"Today you'll be using your quirks to save people's lives." Thirteen explained that today exercise wasn't about attacking, but helping. That was the true job of a hero. Thirteen ended the speech and thanked them for listening.

As Mr. Aizawa was going the give further instructions. The lights went out and the water in the fountain stopped. From the fountain a black portal appeared. It took a vaguely human for as a person walked out.

"Stay together and don't move. 13, Lady Nova protect the students." Eraserhead commanded. From the black portal people with monstrous features walked out.

"Has training started, I thought we weren't fighting"

"Stay back, this is real. Those are villains." Eraserhead started to put on his goggles. Way back in the crowd of villains three stood out the most.

One was the shadowy figure that acted as the portal that had large yellow eyes. The smallest of the three was a scrawny man with a black jumpsuit. Hands covered him. They were on his arms, waist, legs, around his neck, and head. Between the hands and gray messy hair only 1 bloodshot red eye could be seen. The last was the oddest. It came out last. Large and covered in black skin and scars on its muscular body. Its head was bird-like and its brain was exposed and it's wild eye where sucked into its brain.

The shadow form spoke "The only real heroes I see are Thirteen, Lady Nova, and Eraserhead. Perplexing according to the schedule we retrieved from U.A. All Might should be here as well."

"So you scum bags used the press as cover and sneaked onto campus."

The small one looked around. "Where is he? I went through all this trouble bringing so many friend who are so eager to meet him. They want All Might, the Symbol of Peace" He raised his arms "I can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids he'll come out to play."

The class stood their unsure of what happened. How did all these villains get on campus? Also where was the rest of the faculty? Shouldn't the be on their way.

"Thirteen, Why aren't the alarms going off" asked Momon

"Good question. Not sure"

Half covered in ice Shoto asked "Is there entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target. Either way the alarms haven't been triggered. On of the villains has a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point as a class was being taught. Their fools trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever there plan the must have a concrete objective. But was is it?"

"Thirteen get them out of here. Try to contact the main campus. If they do have the ability to block our sensor, then the might be jamming our normal communications. Kaminari use you quirk to contact school." Denki complied with his teachers orders. "Lady Nova, cover the class and Thirteen. Once their out, join me."

Lady Nova nodded. She looks at the villains and Aiziwa. "That's a lot of villains, you sure you don't want me to fight them? This is you class after all?"

Eraserhead's scar flared. "It's because their my class I need to protect them. I'm counting on both of you." He literally jumps into the fray.

Class 1-A new that their teacher was a pro hero, with a powerful quirk and lots of experience. From what they seen in class he was lazy, mean, deceitful and condescending. What they did not know was how much of a badass he was.

After nullifying the quirks of three punks in from of him, he uses his scarf to bind them. With strength the his body didn't seem to have he slammed the bound trio together. A four armed rocky villian charged.

"You can't stop a hetero-morph type like me" The villain through a punch, but was the teacher dance around his attack. "Yeah, but you only dangerous if you get in close." A single punch send the villain flying. Eraserhead dodge an attack from behind with binding his previous opponent. His new attacker was rewarded with a kick to gut send him into his comrades. The four armed villain was sent slamming into the heap.

Villains began to circle around him, but that didn't work. Aizawa may have not seemed like a good teacher, but he is a certified pro. Villains were sent flying with kicks and punches, bounded up and slammed together.

While the battle was going on the class ran out. The shadowy figure emerged before them.

"There's no escape. It's a pleasure to meet you." It greeted. "We are the league of villains. I know it impolite, but we've decide to invite ourselves to this haven of justice to say hello. Besides isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to take his last breathe. The schedule said he was supposed to be here, but there seems to be a change in plans."

As the shadow man prattled on Eijiro and Katsuki attacked. They struck fast becoming enveloped my and explosion. The smoke cleared, but the shadow figure seemed unharmed. "You live up to your schools reputation. But you should be more careful children, otherwise someone could get hurt."

Lady Nova's fist glowed with white light as photons and electrons began to collect around them. "Move now" she yelled. Before she could attack shadow enveloped them. Lady Nova, put up a wall of energy to protect the students, but she wasn't fast enough. Some of the students we scattered all over the area. To be trapped with the villains that waited on them.

Chapter end. For those who haven't noticed, Lady Nova's uniform is a combination of early Ms. Marvel's and Power girl's outfits.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Darkness blocked Kei's vision as he fell. When he could finally see, he landed with the splash.

" _Water ?_ "

He landed in the large lake area. After righting himself he swam upward to the light.

" _That shadow guy's quirk is come kind of warp gate._ " As he swam he thought about the Leagues intentions. They wanted to kill All Might? Did they know about his weakness. No. But if they still came they must have a plan.

A villain with shark-like features swam towards him at high speed, jaws open to tear into him. Tsu came out of now where and slammed into him with both feet. She was also carrier Mineta under her arms.

"Kei!" she yelled. Apparently Tsu can speak underwater. She wrapped Kei up with her long tongue and swam upward. Tsu broke the surface of the water and using her tongue placed Kei on to the ship. He landed with a cough.

Minoru nuzzled against her chest. "For a frog you've got pretty big boobs Tsu. Perfect floaties." The frog blush and with less grace tossed the perv onto the ship. She climbed up to ship where her classmates where.

"Thanks for the save Tsu." Kei said. Good thing those speakers in his costume was waterproof.

"This is turning to out to be a horrible day of class."

"I know right, and what did that villain mean about killing All Might? And how did they get a schedule?" Insight hit Kei.

"That security breach from before must have been a distraction so they copy the files. They were waiting on this like Todoroki said."

Mineta waved his hands getting their attention. "What are you talking about. It's not like these guys can kill All Might." He began throwing punches in the air.

"Once he gets here he'll pound them till there's nothing left."

"Think about it though. If the villain took so long planning their attack. Then they probably found a way to kill him" the frog girl explain. "Remember what that smoke guy said? Maybe we should worry more about not getting tortured to death. Otherwise we might not survive long enough to see All Might again. Even if he does show up, who know if he'll make it out in one piece."

Mineta started to worry. He complained that the pros where coming to save them. Kei was worried too, About his teachers, fellow, students and his sister. If they had away to take out All Might, then they would have away to kill thwm. He shook his head. No time to ponder that.

He was right. No time to ponder. Just then the aquatic villains charged the boat with the intent to kill.

"We don't time to wonder if the villain can or can't kill All Might. We need to work together to survive and save our classmates. We'll try to take them down before they can get to All Might. We're heroes lets act like it."

"Aren't you worried about you sister?"

Kei smiles. "Ayane is like a living nuclear bomb, I'd feel bad for the villains"

At the landslide area, villains where frozen by ice.

Shoto stood before them. "Aren't you guys embarrassed, being beaten by a child. For god sakes put up a fight."

In the collapsed area Bakugo and Kirishima where cleaning house

In the mountains Momo, Kyoka, and Denki face off against multiple villains.

In the other areas more students face off against the villains. Back at he main area Eraserhead took down another villain. Shoji put the class's worries at some easy as he reported that they were still in the area and alive, but scattered. The shadowy figure began to reconstitute itself. Physical attack did nothing to it and his warping power made fighting him even more difficult.

Lady Nova lander next to Thirteen. "So how do we play this?"

"Lady Nova go help Eraserhead. He can't fight like this forever."

She nodded and flew to that battle.

"Class rep" Thirteen called out. "I have job for you. Run the school and tell the faculty what's going on." Since phones and radios were useless the only option left was to send someone for help. Lady Nova couldn't abandon the students, that only left Iida. Even though Eraserhead was canceling quirks whatever was jamming signals was still going on.

"Yes but it would be disgraceful to leave you behind."

Sato prepared himself to fight "Go class rep. There are a lot of alarms outside. That's why kept us trapped inside the USJ."

Hanta took his left flank. "As long as you can get outside, they can't follow."

"I'll help you out. I'll make you float like before" Even Ochaco and Mina got ready for battle.

Thirteen prepared as well "Use your quirk to save others. Be a real hero."

Activating his leg engines, Tenya revved up. Resolved to get help.

"Even it that is your only option. Are you really going to strategized in front of you enemy!" The shadow mist figure attack. Opening one of Thirteen's fingers a vacuum effect started to suck it in.

Back at the boat.

"What do yo mean fight!? Are you crazy!" Minetta lost his shit. Tears flowed from his eyes. "These guy might be able to kill All Might and you think we can take them. Did you git your head when we got warped here?!"

His two classmate ignored his rant. "In the water those villains have the clear advantage. There trying to get us into a water battle."

"Ribbit, if that's the case then they knew what was inside the USJ, before they warped in."

Kei nodded "Think about this for moment. If they planned this so well, why did they send you here Tsu?"

She looked at him."That does seem strange."

"Why does that even matter?!" blurted the panicked perv.

The two traded looked. "I don't think they know what our quirks are."

Tsu looked at fire area dome. "Ribbit. Yeah if they new I was a frog they would have sent me over there, instead of somewhere full of water."

Kei agrees "They don't what we're capable of, so the use divide and conquer tactics. Making easier to take us out." Looking at the villain filled water. "That's our advantage. We can be unpredictable."

The villain glared at them. "There not taking chances, there not stupid enough to leave the water to fight us where we might have the advantage."

"So lets talk quirks" suggest Tsu. "I'll go first. If you want. Of course I can jump high and cling to pretty much any surface. And I can stick my tongue out real longer, about 20 meters." She paused. "I can spit out my stomach so I can my stomach so I can clean it. That's not really useful. Finally I also can secrete a toxic mucous. It just stings a bit."

When he hear secrete, Mineta blushed, this kid need therapy. She told them to forget about the last two abilities, the jumping and tongue where most useful in this situation.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought. Tsu the fantastic frog girl."

Kei went next. "You know about my scream, it dangerous, but it has limitation. I can also use particles for energy blast & shields. Also I can channel my particle for enhance strength and anti-gravity flight. Using too much energy can tire me out."

Mineta pulled off a ball from his head. "I've got these sticky balls (That sounds wrong)." He stuck one to the side of the boat. "Their strength varies, depending on how I'm feeling they stick to something a whole day. They grow back as fast as I can pull them off. But I'll bleed if I use too many. Oh and they don't stick to me, I just bounce off them."

 **A/N: Ok I need to have this rant really quick. Hitoshi Shinso has the ability to brainwash people and he was put in the General Department, but Mineta who only has sticky balls is in the hero course? What the fuck man?**

Tsu and Kei just stared at him. Mineta stare back. The continue staring until Mineta lost his shit again and started to cry.

"My quirk is unfit for battle, that's why we should wait for the pros." He looks at Kei. "Why don't you just blow them away with you scream already?"

"I was wondering about that two."

Kei shook his head. "I found out that since my throat mechanism isn't use to working I have at most 3 shots. That all depends on the power of the first attack. If it's too powerful the 2nd will be weak and don't even ask for a third. If I can get two out, I won't be able to use it for a few days."

The two looked at him. "If the do have a way to kill All Might, I want save a big one for later."

A large hand made of water sliced the ship in half. One of the villains go impatient.

"That's a powerful quirk, now the boat is sinking"

Clearly lost all his shit Mineta ran to the side of the boat and start to throw balls. The ball floated in the water. The villains tried to push them away but they didn't move. The boat began to sink and it would be long until they would be submerged.

"We're fish food!"

Ever calm Tsu looked at him "Mineta are you sure the hero thing is cut out for you?"

"Shut up! It's weird not to be scared now. I just got out of Jr high a little while ago. I didn't think I would die a few days after starting U.A. I can't believe I'm gonna die before I touch Yaoyarozu's boobs. I just got a look at Lady Nova's ass, and I'll die before I can slap it."

"Calm down! Just because thing look down, doesn't mean we should give up! As long as we can fight, we can win" Kei said, he was shaking.

Kei took to the air. At the apex of his flight he began to dive bomb down. It seemed like a suicide move. The villains waited for him.

" _I don't know if this will work, but it's my only shot."_ He though. " _I have focus and save power. I can't afford not have a second blast._ " Thrusting his arm toward the villains he focused energy to his fist, opened his mouth and yelled.

SMASH!

The hypersonic scream was not a full power, but using his arms to contain the energy released this scream was narrow. The attack disperse the water around the impact zone forcing it away.

"Tsu, Minetta grab me!" The frog whipped her tongue around his waist. "Mineta now!"

In roar of defiance and desperation the little perv threw his balls into the water. After the sonic attack dispersed the water, it rushed back to the middle position sucking the villains in. The balls made them stick together, unable to move.

Bleeding from his head Mineta yelled. "Kei, I want naked pictures of you sister."

In the mountain. A girly scream rang out in fear. The sad part it came from a boy. Denki ran as a villain swiped there huge hand at him.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes. I think I saw the grim reaper." The Momo and Kyoka armed with staff and sword respectively staved off their attackers and the male in there group ran like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Kyoka frustrated with current events. "Can you take it down a notch."

"We need to get back to the class."

"Then pull out a weapon for me too." The only male suggested.

" _Kei, Iida, Kirishima, Fumikage, hell I'd take Bakugo than this useless spaz_ " Kyoka thought.

"You're the one with electrical powers. Zap them so we can run."

"Weren't you paying attention during combat training. Some partner you were." He argued. "I can cover my body in electricity, but if I shoot it, it goes everywhere. I'd take you guys out with them."

Since the villains we blocking communications he still could call for help. He needed the girls to defend him. Kyoka vetoed that idea and kicked him toward an enemy.

"You're my human stun gun." On electricity was release on contact with the villain. Another villain with stretchy arms swung a boulder at him. Connecting her ear jack to her boot speakers, Kyoka sent out a sonic heartbeat shattering the rock and shocking another victim. Momo intercepted another with a net adding yet another patient to shock therapy.

Kyoka blasted more enemies with the boot amps. Momo went to her side and large blank exploded out her back ripping her costume and covering the both of them.

"Your looking at a sheet of insulation 100mm thick. Go Kaminari."

The blond released a bolt of lightning electrocuting every villian in the surrounding area. Momo pulled up the blanket as Denki walked over. Kyoka used her body to cover her.

"Don't you dare look Kaminari!" Her words were not need as we was walking around like an idiot.

The main area.

Eraserhead was still cleaning house when the scrawny had guy charged him. Eraserhead's scarf moved like a serpent striking at him, but the scrawny guy dodged.

Scrawny guy mutters "Then it was 24s now it twenty" He got in close. "Then 17." Eraserhead rams his elbow into the hand covered villain's stomach, who blocked it.

"I finally found your tell. It's your hair." Eraserhead's elbow began the crumbled. The shirt turned the dust and the skin under it flaked apart showing bare muscle. With a punch the teacher was free. Left with only one arm to fight the teach dodge further incoming attacks. He was out of his element. His skill were best for stealth and sneak attacks. Long fights like these over taxed his quirk and he paid for it.

Behind him, the bird headed villain appeared behind him. It struck at him from behind. A blast of energy sent in flying in the opposite direction.

"Take a break Eraserhead. I got this." More villain attacked her. With a pulse of energy they were sent flying. She fire an energy blast at one villain, but it was intercepted by another with plugs for fingers. This villain discharged a red electrical blast at her.

"I can suck up your energy attacks and sent back at you." he gloated. "What are you gonna do now bitch?" Lady Nova dodge the attack and sent her fist into his face.

She spat."That bitch." Lady Nova became a blur of light tossing villains left and right. The large beaked villain attack. She blocked with her arms in an X.

"Damn' this guy tough. Maybe in the same league as All Might."

At the main gate, the shadow mist used it warp gate to redirects Thirteen's attack back to sender. Thirteen's suit was rip apart. Tenya raced to the door, as he did the mist ran towards him to blocking. Ochaco seeing the armored neck piece grabbed it with her quirk sending him flying. Using Hanta take and Rikido's strength the mist was sent in the opposite direct. Tenya pried the door open and ran.

Lady Nova sent a fist slamming into the thing's stomach. No effect. It swung wildly trying to hit her but she was quick enough to dodge. Taking to the air she sent a blast into it's arm, a piece of flesh was burned off.

" _So you're immune to physical attacks._ " She changed her strategy. She flew around the beast peppering him with energy blast that burn it's skin. To her surprise the wound were healing fast.

"Lady Nova. An annoying bonus character." the scrawny guy said as the mist figure landed next to them. "She's the worst match for Nomu" He looked at the mist villain. "Did you kill Thirteen?"

"The rescue hero has been take out, but one of the students ran for help." The decaying villains scratched his neck and convulsed in anger. "Kurogiri you fool. If you weren't our warp gate I'd tear apart every atom in your body"

He scratched until he started to bleed. "There now way we can win, if dozens of pros show up to stop up. It's game over. Back to the title screen." he spoke it with the tone a child how couldn't play anymore. "Let's go home"

Not far from them Kei, Tsu, and Mineta watch. They we waiting for the right time to strike, giving the others some breathing room. The revelation that the villains were retreating surpised him.

"Did I hear them right. Are they just gonna leave."

"That's what it sounded like to me."

Tsu proceeded to drown the little pervert after groped her in a hug. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Kei nodded "They're just going to leave." They were just going to abandon the goal now. This was there only change after this U.A. would heighten there security.

The decaying villains appeared in front the three, his outstretch hand aiming at Tsu. Time slowed and all Kei could see was the crumbling form of Tsu. Nothing happened.

"You real are amazing. Eraserhead" behind him Eraserhead was nullifying his quirk. He struggle to stand with bloodshot eyes. Nomu was still trying to swat Lady Nova like an annoying fly, but she kept her distance. An glowing fist impacted the scrawny villain face sending him flying.

" _This kid's pretty tough"_ the villain thought getting up. Nomu stopped its attack on Lady Nova and redirect itself at Kei.

"KEI!" Lady Nova flew at the monster. Nomu stopped and slammed it's massive fist into her body. The sound of breaking bones could be heard as she was sent flying.

"Dammit it was at was a faint" she thought going into unconsciousness. Nomu stalked over her to finish the job. Rage filled Kei's voice. The decaying eyes widen.

"Nomu dodge!"

DIE!

The loudest most power blast Kei could produce roared outward. Shaking the entire building blasting a huge part of the dome away. The young man collapsed. That was too much power, there wasn't going to be a third attack. Nomu dodged at the last moment. The entire right side of it's body was gone along with it's legs. Blood pooled from the wounds.

"That was impressive kid" the hand villain got up. "If Nomu didn't dodge, there would be nothing left." Kei stood there silently glaring at the villains. "Are you sure you want to be a hero? Killing someone isn't very heroic." He mocked. Kei was about to bash his face in.

"Kei watch out!" Tsu's warning came too late. Nomu who had grew back it lost limbs swatted Kei back into the water. He could feel bones breaking from the impact. Tsu still holding Mineta dove it to save him.

Back at the gate everyone looked in horror. The saw the teachers, surprise guest and classmate beaten and broken. Tear came from the girls eyes. Ochaco and Mina had been caring for the injured Thirteen. The main entrance door exploded inward. A figure walked through. Hope grew in the students hearts. As Tsu pulled a limp Kei out the water, Mineta cried in happiness seeing the figure.

"Were saved!"

All Might had appeared. And he was pissed.

"I couldn't shake the feeling that something when wrong when no one answered my calls. So I hurried over. Running into young Iida along the way. He told me about the villainy at work here." All Might surveyed the area. He gritted his teeth. This all went down while he was resting. This all happen on his watch and he hated it. He hated to think how these children were frightened and how his comrades had been hurt.

" _The only this I can do now is reassure them that everything is OK. That's my duty as the symbol of peace._ "

He ripped of his tie. "Have no fear student. For I am here."

Some of the remaining villains became worried. They knew there objective, but the didn't expect to face All Might personally. In flash where one the ground. All Might basically teleported and knock them out. He picked Eraserhead and Lady Nova who were still prone on the ground. An instant later the three students in the water were on the ground behind him. While moving he knocked the hand masking the face of the decaying villain at the same. He landed on his back. Lady Nova woke up, her left arm hung limply. She looked around to see the villains, All Might, an unconsciousness Aizawa, Tsu, Mineta and her brother.

"Kei" though it pain she hovered over to her brother and began to cradled him. All Might looked over. The right side of his face looked like one big bruise and arm was mangled.

"Get to the main gate. Take the injured with you." All Might command "They don't have much time."

Tsu looked at the female hero with a worried expression "Are you OK Lady Nova?"

"You two carrier Eraserhead, I'll carry my brother." She carrier he brother under her good arm. Tsu used her tongue to grab her teacher and the proceeded to join the others. She calls over to All Might.

"That big monster is immune to physical attacks. Be careful."

Using his real hand the mastermind of the attack covered his face and retrieved his lost hand.

"No no no. This it wasn't supposed to be this way." he place the false hand back on. "He so fast. Somehow he managed to hit me. Of course the government relies on violence." he seethed with anger

"He's not as fast as I thought he would be. Not as has fast as he used to be." From behind his mask he smiled "All Might truly is getting weaker."

After the injured where taken, All Might glide towards the mastermind. His arms in an X-formation

"Carolina Smash!" He parts his arms in a slicing motion. Nomu intercepted the attack.

"She wasn't kidding about being immune to physical attacks." He threw more punch still not having any results. No matter how many times he hit or where he hit, Nomu wasn't even phased.

"Nomu has shock absorption, the only way your going to hurt him is to tear out his flesh. And he won't stand by and let you to that." The mastermind giggles "You finally met your match"

All Might dodges punches "Thank for telling me how to beat him. All I have to do is where him down." All Might gets behind Nomu and delivers a German-suplex. The suplex resemble an explosion releasing force of wind to push other back.

Lady Nova landed in front of the main entrance. She laid her brother on the ground. Mina ran up to them.

The pink girl gets look at his swollen face. "Oh god" she gasped. She put his head in her lap. The rest of the class comes over too.

"Man Kei got wrecked hard." Rikido said looking over the wounds. Lady Nova looks at Sero.

"You tape boy." she snapped getting his attention. "Wrapped up my arm! Now!"

He complied and did the same to Kei's arm and chest.

"There are two more of your friends down with Eraserhead. I'll bring them here and then help All Might." She turn to Mina. "Take care of him."

Where All Might slammed Nomu, Kurogiri made a warp gate. Nomu's top half was gripping into the area where All Might's stomach would be. Blood oozed from where his fingers dug in.

The hand guy gloated "Nomu is as strong as you are. Nice work Kurogiri we got him right where we want him."

"If this is your best, then you picked the wrong place to attack. You should give up now."

Scratching his neck, the mastermind gave the order. Kurogiri's eyes narrowed.

"Normally I wouldn't blood and gore on the insides of my warp gate. But I'll make an exception for a hero as great as you. " Nomu began to pull him in. "Since you too fast for the human eye to see, Nomu had to restrain you." All Might body sank more into the gate.

"Once you body is half way through, I'll squeeze the gate shut. I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces."

All Might struggles to get free, but he was right Nomu did seem to be his equal. Bakugo slammed his arm into Kurogiri's head, pinning him on the ground.

Nomu's body was now covered by ice. All Might looked to see Todoroki. The ice stopped before it touched All Might.

"One of your poorly trained thug thought you could kill All Might."

All Might broke free of Nomu's grip and landed next to Todoroki. Eijiro attack the decaying villain, but he was able to dodge the attack.

"I got you now, you smokey bastard."

"The symbol of peace will never be defeated by delinquents like you."

Lady Nova "The other kids are fine." Standing ready to fight.

Kurogiri tried to get up. Bakugo released a series of small explosion on neck armor.

"Don't move, you try anything funny I'll blow your ass up so bad they'll be piecing you back together."

"That doesn't sound very heroic."

Surpisingly calm the remaining villain spoke. "They capture my two strongest allies. Kids these day truly are amazing. They made the League of Villains look like amateurs. That other one nearly killed Nomu. Can't have that."

Nomu forced its body through the gate. The frozen parts of it broke off. Muscle fibers exploded from the ice, growing new limbs.

"What is this? You said his power was shock absorption."

"I didn't say that was is only quirk, he also have super regeneration." he explained "Nomu has be modified to take you on at 100% of your full power."

Nomu finished healing. "First we need to free our means of escape." Nomu charged at Bakugo. It was too fast for him react. A dust cloud picked up and a loud crash could be heard. Nomu stood with the freed Kurogiri. Bakugo was now stand with the rest of the students.

All Might stood with his guard up yards away from the impact.

All Might growled "These are kid's and you didn't hold back."

"I didn't have much choice. He was threatening my companion. Besides these kids are no angels." The mastermind gestured to the large hole in the dome. "That other kid tried to kill Nomu. What kind of hero does something like than. You think you can justify using violence as long as you say it's for the sake of others. And you know what All Might. That pisses me off. Why do some people get to decide what violent act are heroic and others are villainous."

All Might grimaced.

The villain continued "You think you some Symbol of Peace, your just another government sponsored too of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the whole world understands that once you dead."

"You're nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you always try to make their actions seem noble. But admit you're only doing this because you like it."

Lady Nova stepped forward "You kids get to your class."

"You're injured and All Might couldn't get free on his own. You need our help." Todoroki argued.

"Don't make me kick your ass kid. Go."

He was about to continue to argue, but All Might put a stop to it.

"Thank you for your assistance. But this is different. It's going to be alright! Sit back and watch pro at work."

Lady Nova went over the All Might's right. "I'll even the playing field with that regenerating bastard when I can, just hold on until then." All Might nodded. With the injury he had, he wasn't going to say no to any help.

The three villain prepared to attack. "Nomu, Kurogiri. Kill them. I'll deal with the children. Lets clear this game and go home."

The decaying villain rushed towards the students. In a burst on light Lady Nova was there, she threw a kick to his stomach that sent him to the ground. Nomu dash towards her, but All Might slammed him into ground. Spinning in mid air the female hero kicked the lead villain in the ribs. Kurogiro started to attack, Lady Nova release a burst of photons that shined as bright as the sun, with enough force to push his dark mist away.

"I am the light that forces away the darkness. Remember that!" She said send a series of spin kicks to Kurogiri's neck. The lead villain attacked from behind, but a barrier of energy erupted around her burning the skin on his hand. Using her good arm, she grabbed him by the wrist and smash against Kurogiri.

Over with All Might, he was dodge and blocking attacks from Nomu. They locking grips with each other forcing each trying to over power each other.

"All Might. Move!" In Lady Nova's open palm was a ball of white spiraling particles. All Might dodged as she launched her attack. It hit Nomu head on and burned the flesh of his body. He began to regenerate, but his skin stopped growing back.

"What did you do?" All Might ask. Lady Nova smirked.

"Even the playing field." The villains got up to see Nomu in pain, his body unable to regenerate.

"That was a positron based attack. Positron are the anti-matter equivalent of electrons. When positrons and the electrons in his atoms collided both were annihilated. Even if its temporary, his regeneration is negated."

"He still has shock absorption, he can still win."

All Might attacked Nomu. The two got into a punching war. The force of there battle case gale force winds surrounded them, force everyone back from the battle. A small hurricane envolped them. Even Kurogiri could get close.

"He said your quirk was shock absorption not nullification. That means there's a limit to what you can take." Even though Nomu was being forced back he land a staggering blow to his weak spot. "So you were made to fight me big guy. Take me on at 100% of my power. Then i'll go beyond that and force you to submit." All Might's punches became fast overloading Nomu quirk by hitting the same spots repeatedly. A mightly blow sent Nomu flying. Nomu leapt up to catch All Might in mid air. They grappled spinning in the air. All Might tosses him into the ground. Without Nomu's regeneration, the beast began to slow down. It's counter punches became slow and sloppy.

"Now for a lesson." All Might said landing in front of the weakened beast. "You may have heard these words before. Today I'll teach you what they really mean. Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" All Might's final blow sent Nomu flying. It broke through the ceiling of USJ and continued upward until it resembled a star in the sky. The students were in awe of see All Might's true power.

All Might stood up. "I really have gotten weaker, back in my hayday 5 hits would have been enough to knock that guy out. Today it took over 300 mighty blows"

As smoke blew around the area, smoke also came off All Might's body. He was running out of time.

"You've been bested villains. Surrender we all what to get this over with quickly." Lady Nova landed over to All Might.

The leader of villain was having a mental break down. All Might wasn't as weak as he thought. Lady Nova shouldn't have been more than a nuisance.

He glared at the heroes. "They cheated."

"Come on. Didn't you say you wanted to clear this level. Then come at me bro."

Lady Nova floated in the air ready to strike. Even though she looked okay, she wasn't that positron attack took a lot out of her. It she and All Might could just bluff them into retreating everything would be fine. Kurogiri goaded their leader into attack. As he did more villain become to get up from the earlier fighting.

The heroes were tired and out numbers. Even with the students help it wouldn't end well. A gunshot went off. A bullet drilled a hole in front of the lead villains foot. A cowboy themed hero fired off more shots in the distant. The bullets hit a villain holding Denki hostage.

Tenya had pulled through. Principal Nezu, who was an extremely intelligent weasel, lead the faculty of heroes into battle. Well not a battle more like one sided slaughter. Guess who won. Here's a hint. They knew the school motto of plus ultra.

The police and medical teams came a collect the injured and the villain that hadn't escape. Mr. Aizawa had facial damage along with the bones in his arms were splintered. Though there was no brain damage if orbital floor was damaged. It was unknown how his eye-sight would be effected. Thirteen had some bad lacerations to the back, but they would pull through. All Might's injuries weren't serious. Lady Nova suffered a broken arm and 2 fractured ribs. Kei suffered bruising to the face, a broken right arm, and 2 broken ribs. The latter 3's injuries would be handled by Recovery Girl.

As terrifying as their ordeal was, not of the students we discouraged from their path. Instead they were more resolved to be hero. This was the baptism in fire which only made them stronger.

Kei and Ayane walked home after being in the infirmary. Their injuries were healed but they were tired.

"Man that hurt." Since he pushed his powers to far the mechanism in his vocal cords was in recharge mode as he called it, he could talk normally for next few days. Small blessing.

Ayane yawed "Recovery girl is awesome, but I wish her powers would tire us out."

"Stop complaining. At least we're alive" Ayane stopped and hugged her younger brother. She was wearing her less revealing casual clothes now. Tears flowed from her eyes. "Don't ever do anything like that again. I thought I almost lost you."

Now Kei started tearing up. He had thought the same when he saw her knocked to the ground. He hugged his sister back. As much they fought or threaten to murder one another. They were family. The hug lasted for only a minute before they let go.

"I can't make any promises. I'm going to be a hero after."

Wiping her tears, Ayane smiled at her brother. "Just be careful."

They continue to walk in silence for a moment.

"Ya know those girls in you class are kinda cute" Ayane said another more teasing smile spread on her face.

Kei blushed" So what?"

"So which one are you crushing on?"

Kei groaned.

"Is the one with brown hair?"

He ignored her.

"Maybe its the invisible one?"

No response.

"What about frog girl? You could have a lot of fun with her tongue"

"Or the punk rocker."

Chirp Chirp. Chirp Chirp.

"The tall one in the red with the big boobs."

…

"Is she the pink girl with horns"

"Will you shut up!"

"So its her!"

He ignored his sister's teasing as they got home. Once they opened the door their mother greeted them.

" **MY BABIES!** " Honoka crushed her children in a hug, Kissing them on the foreheads and bawling. She had been notified of what happen. In the public their mother was a professional hero who always have composure. At home she was emotional and very protective of her children. When she heard about the attack she all but demanded to be an a task force to hunt down the villain behind the attack. She was a mother first. A mother will to kill anything the would cause harm to her children.

James got home later and asked he kid's about what happened.

The heroes' father let out a sigh. "How could this have happened? Has U.A. started slacking in the security."

Taking a bite of food Ayane answered. "I don't think so." Thinking back to Nomu, the villain's plan and everything else that happened.

"Everything was planned out. They must have been waiting for this chance for a while now."

Hugging her children again. "I'm just happy you both are safe."

"So son. Do you regret wanting become a hero?" Kei looked at his father. "You life will only get harder once you become a pro. You might have a target on you back."

Kei ponder this. He got hurt badly today. He was also afraid when the villains attacked. That alone should have made him quit. Then he thought of the new friends he made. They weren't giving up. If the villain pulled the same stunt again. he'd be there to protect them

He shook his head. "No. I'm even more determined know. Today showed me how important heroes were needed in the world. I know it'll be hard, but that life in general." James smiled at his son.

"Hey you wanna hear about the pink girl Kei is crushing on"

Chapter End.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A day had passed since the USJ attack. The media was all a buzz with the story. It came to be revealed that the mastermind behind the attack was named Tomura Shigaraki. This caused the public to question U.A. a bit. Villains were able sneak in and attack a class during training.

Class 1-A was in their home room all still riled up from the attack. They still in awe of seeing All Might in action.

There chatted was interrupted by the class rep.

"Attention home room class is about to begin" Iida said running into the classroom. "Everyone be quiet and take your seats."

"Everyone's sitting except for you. You're the only one standing." The class rep look around and was everyone as sitting. Also most everyone.

"Where is Kei?"

Everyone looked to the empty seat. Where was Kei? He always on time, but today there was no sign of him.

"I think he still hurt from yesterday. Ribbit" Tsu said.

"Man I hope he's okay" Rikido wondered.

"Yeah he totally wrecked by the bird thing."

"Mr. Aizawa's still injured too."

"Yeah who's teaching class?"

The door open and looking like the extra from a mummy exhibit came their teacher.

In muffled voice he greeted. "Morning class."

"Mr. Aizawa what are you doing here?!" The entire class chorused.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad your OK."

"You call that" Ochaco said looking at her teach who was at the front of the class "Ok." He looked around the class.

"Where Jackson?"

"He not here yet. Me still may be injured."

The door opened and Kei walked. He looked a lot better the he did than when the EMT carried him away.

"Sorry I'm late" he apologized, rustling could be heard as most of the class took shelter under their desk. Those how didn't where Bakugo, Todoroki and Tsu. He looked at them puzzled.

"What with you guys?" After seeing they weren't going to be blown away the stared at him.

Tsu spoke up. "They're scared because they thought they were going to die."

"Yeah totally." Denki yelled "We you speak, things end up destroyed."

He waved him off "Don't worry about now, there will no quasi-sonic destruction for the next few days from me."

"If you all done, take your seats so we can begin." Aizawa. Once everyone got to their seats, Kei asked.

"Are you okay . You look like crap. If you don't mind me saying"

"My physical condition is irrelevant. Besides your fight isn't over" he paused for dramatic effect. The student thought they about to go back in battle. Would they be ready this time.

"The U.A. sports festival is about to begin."

"Don't scare us like that!"

"Yeah!" Kirishima exclaimed clearly pumped "Let's kick some ass!"

"Hold it" Denki interrupt.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold a sports festival after the villains snuck in?" Kyoka asked.

"They could attack once we're in the same place."

Aizawa sighed. "Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show the threat has been handled and the school is safer than ever." Since the attack the security had been increase. Aizawa also explain that this event was one of the most watched event on the planet. The event was also used for scouting for pro heroes. After students would graduate a lot the would get offers from hero agencies and move on in their career. Some would become full fledged heroes and others could remain side kicks. IF anyone from the class wanted to go pro then they could miss the chance.

When class ended everyone conversed about their chances in the festival. A lot of them enrolled in this school solely for that reason.

"I'm so excited for the festival. Soon the world will see the Alien Queen in action." Mina said.

Kei quirked an eyebrow at her. "Alien queen?"

"Yeah, that's gonna be my hero name."

Image of a large pink xenomorph came to mind.

"If you say so."

"What about you Kei?" She asked "Aren't you excited. I bet you'll get a lot offers."

"I guess. Everyone seem to be real stoked for this."

"Of course everyone's fired up. We enrolled in this academy for the sole purpose of being heroes" Iida say while doing a little dance.

"Wow Iida, those are some interesting moves, ribbit." Tsu commented

"Aren't you excited as well." The class rep asked.

"I'm more worried than excited."

"Everyone, lets do our best the in sports festival." Ochaco said with an unusual serious expression. Normally the 0 gravity girl would have a diabetes inducing smile, this on looked almost insane.

"Ochaco are you ok?"

Mina piped up "Seriously, what's up your normally like really chill."

Mineta blush and suggested "PM-" Tsu slapped him with her tongue to shut him up.

Now with a fierce look on her face she pumped her fist to the sky and yelled.

"Everyone, I'm going do my best." Though is was a different energy that she usually everyone was swept up by and pumped their fist. She turned to the rest of the class and repeated.

In the hallway it was later revealed the normally sweet girl wanted to become a hero to help support her family. Her parents owned a construction company, but work had been slow. If she had gotten her license she could help out tremendously and reduce cost.

"I want to become a pro hero and earn money so my parents can live an easy life."

Tenya was moved to tears and started clapping. "That's beautiful, so noble, bravo bravo."

Ochaco become embarrassed at his actions. Mina hugged her so.

"You are so sweet." now she was in tears "Ochaco, you must really love you parents. You're going to be amazing at the festival."

Kei was silent before speaking. "You're way different that the heroes that do for the money that I know. " Ochaco looked at him. "You're motivated by love, those other are just greedy." He stuck his hand out. "If you ever need any help just let me now."

Now Ochaco was tearing up, she took is hand and thanked him.

"Ha ha haha" laughed All might who appeared out of now where. "Young Jackson is here."

Kei blinked. "All Might, what are you doing here?"

"Lunch" he said pulling out a lunchbox wrapped in a bunny covered handkerchief. "Wanna eat with me?"

"That's adorable!" Both girls laughed.

Later he join All Might in the teacher's lounge. All Might or rather Toshinori as he was in his true form.

"1 ½ hours?"

Toshinori poored some tea. "Yeah that about how long I can use my power now. That Nomu was tough, he took a lot out of me. I can barely be All Might for about an hour."

"That sucks."

Toshinori nodded handing him a cup. "How's your sister?"

"She's fine." Kei said. He looked at Toshinori "Have you found you successor yet?"

He smiled. "I found a promising candidate. Though I wanted to ask if you reconsidered?"

Kei shook his head. "No I haven't changed my mind" then he thought

All Might looked out the Window. "I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace. Soon I'll have to retire. Some villains are starting to notice that. Some on has to step up."

"Maybe you should consider Ayane, She'd be great."

"She does have potential. From what I heard very she passionate about helping other even if she doesn't any credit." All Might agreed.

"I want my successor to have the true heart of a hero. Someone who will inspire hope as I did." Toshinori turned to Kei.

"I also wanted to know what you planned on doing for the sports festival?" He asked. "That voice of yours is powerful, but have you considered why you can only use a scream in such a limited capacity?"

"What do you mean?"

"You power to generate and manipulate particles is theoretically limitless. If the mechanism in your throat is the same as the one in your head then why is it so limited?"

Kei pondered that. Why did his vocals need to rest so much after being used? He needed to look in to this.

"Use the school festival as you debut. You told me you wanted to be the voice of justice, this is your first step towards that goal. You must shout out so the world can hear you."

After school class 1-A was flooded by students for other classes.

"Do you student's have any sort of business with our class?" Tenya asked.

Mineta tried to get out. "I won't let you hold us hostage."

Bakugo got up to leave. "The scouting out competition idiots." Everyone in 1-A got on edge. Bakugo's mouth had the effect of causing trouble. "We're the class that survived a villain attack that was to see us. With their own eyes."

His red eyes scan the crowd. "At least you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it extra's."

"So this is class 1-A" a male voice came from the crowd. A tall young man with messy indigo hair made his way to the door. "I heard you guys were impressive, but you just seem like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you."

Bakugo was about to explode. Kei was laughing, he was starting to like this guy. The newcomer put his hand behind his head in a scratching motion

He turned his attention to the class. "I wanted to be in the hero course, but like the other hear I was force to choose a different path. Such is life. I didn't cut it the first time, but now I have a second chance."

He explained that if any of the students that were not in the hero course did well enough they would be transfer into the hero course. However that meant one of the students already in the hero course would be forced out.

"Scouting the competition." He continues "Some of my peers are but I'm here to tell you if you don't bring you very best I'll steal your spot from right under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

"Hey you!" Another voice rang out from the crowd. Another young man with long gray hair and extremely thick eye lashes spoke.

"I'm from class 1-B next door. I heard that you fought some villains. I came to see if that's true But all I see are some brats. You think you're better than us."

As he began to rant Bakugo surprisingly walked away annoying him. Eijiro ran behind him.

"Dude where are you going. You got to say something, its you fault everyone hates us."

"These people don't matter." he said not looking back. "The only thing that matters is that I beat them." Bakugo continued to walk away not caring about the glares he was getting.

Even though Bakugo was the cause of the hostility aim towards them class 1-A couldn't help but agree. The had to beat there peers no rival in the upcoming festival. It was their chance to show off to the world and show everyone what they could do.

Two weeks that was all the time they had to prepare.

Knowing this Kei knew what he need to do. Even if he hated the idea.

 _ **Kei POV**_

 _I really, really don't want to do this, but I want to win. Bakugo words struck something inside of me. I wanted to be a hero and do things to my standard, but after my talk with All Might and today's confrontation me decide to change that. The sports festival was to show the world my potential and I wasn't going to let it slip by. I didn't what to do well enough to impress some heroes, I wanted to win. That is what led me to my current predicament._

 _My sister lives in an apartment close to Tokyo. It was upper class area where it was relatively peaceful a good place to stay after hero work. She lived on the 12_ _th_ _floor or the 20 floor building. Good of easy exit via flight._

 _I rung the door bell and heard steps come to the door. It open and a women who wasn't my sister who open the door. She was a big girl, not big as in fat or overweight. Her was more fuller and thicker than most females. Her figure showed her pleasant curves more that hid them especially in her sun dress. She was about 7ft tall, white hair and red of skin. On her head were horns that went with her sharp teeth. Her eyes where a brilliant shade of blue. She looked like an oni drawn by an erotic manga artist._

" _Hello Kei" she said with a cherubic voice than didn't match her demonic appearance. She enveloped me in a hug. My face heated up as I was buried in her bosom._

 _I was get out a muffled. "Hello Momiji" Momiji released and smiled. Momiji Onibi was my sister's girlfriend. They had been dating after attending U.A.. It surprised my parents when she came out. My mom was a little hesitant at first, due to the fact she was looking forward to grandchildren. However Momiji gentle nature and sweet attitude won her over. That and fact she could cook her favorite meals._

 _She walked me into the apartment. It was rather large consisting of a spacious living with a comfortable sofa in front of an entertainment station. There a full kitchen next to it. The dinning room held take that could seat six. The place also had 3 bed rooms with a hall bathroom and a bathroom in master bedroom. My sister was a hero to help people, but she didn't mind living it up._

" _It so nice to see you. I heard about what happened at USJ." She said a little worry in her voice._

" _I'm fine" Trying her to get her to relax. I smelled a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. The oni girl walk towards kitchen and pulled something from the over._

" _How would you like a snack?" She offered._

" _I'm came to talk to Ayane, is she in?"_

 _Momiji looked at clock. "She should be home soon." she pulled out a plate of brownies and set them on the counter. Saliva dripped from my mouth._

 _She giggled. "These are for after dinner. Why don't you join us?"_

" _Look I just need to talk to her, I'll just call her."_

" _We're having Torikatsu." She said. Torikatsu is fried chicken cutlet. My favorite. My weakness._

" _Since your offering I might as well stay."_

 _Ayane came back later, greeted and changed out of her hero costume. At the dinner table we at and I was in heaven. I mean, my mom can cook, but Momiji can_ _ **cook.**_

" _So what do you want to talk about?" Ayane asked between bites_

 _I took sip of tea, exhaled an asked. "I need your help." both women perked up at this._

" _I' m try to prepare for the sport festival and-" Ayane interrupted me._

" _You want some new tricks up your sleeve and need to train."_

" _Yeah. Can you help me."_

" _Oh course Kei. I'd love to help you."_

" _I'll help too." Momiji volunteered._

 _Really both of them where going to help. This was a lot easier that I thought, meaning there's a catch. Ayane smirked._

" _I'll help you on one condition." There it was._

" _What do you want?" I sighed. I better prepare to pay up. My sister was probably going to ask me to embarrass myself or do have me do something I would regret later._

 _She pulled Momiji closer to her and gave her a kiss.  
_

" _You and that pink cutie from your class are going on a double date with me and Momiji."_

 _What. Is that what she wanted? Sounded simple. Sounded being the operative word. Momiji clasped her hand._

" _Is there a girl that Kei like?"_

" _No she just a friend." I denied. Mostly._

" _Biz Markie said the same thing" Ayane said taking another bite of her food._

" _Look Mina's just a classmate. I doubt she'd say yes."_

 _Ayane slammed her palms to the table shaking it. "You'll never know unless you ask. If you don't try some will take her from you. Then you'll have more regrets because you never tried."_

 _My sister had a stern look at her face. I couldn't make eye contact. "What if she say's no."_

" _Then it's her loss" Ayane said with a kinder voice. "You're a great kid and you have a good heart. Any girl would be blessed to have you."_

" _She's right it best that you try."_

 _I looked down. No girl had ever shown interest in me. Mina was willing to befriend me and work with me. I guess all that time as an outcast affected me more than I thought._

" _Okay."_

 _Two weeks went by. My sister taught me everything that she could be for the festival start. I gained more control over my power. I got faster and stronger. Momiji also help with training. As sweet as she was, she could be a mean as she looked._

 _In the locker room we got ready to work. We weren't allowed to wear our hero costumes. I looked at my speaker necklace. I hated needing to wear it again, but didn't have much choice. Think back to what All Might said, was there another reason I can control my scream. I shook my head. No need to loose confidence now._

 _Tenya ran in telling us it was time to go. As I stood up Todoroki was in front of me. I never spoke to the guy much, but he had a determine look on his face._

" _Jackson." He said. The entire class looked at us._

" _Hey Todoroki, what can I do for you?"_

" _From an objective standpoint you and I are the strongest of our class." That took everyone_

 _by surprise. Todoroki continued. I was kind of flattered that the thought_

" _I can't tell which of us is the strong, but I do now All Might is in your corner." How did he come to that conclusion. Yes I knew the guy, but it wasn't more than that. "I won't pry about what's going on between you two, but know I will beat you."_

 _Eijiro went up beside him. "Why are you starting fights all of a sudden. And right before we get started."_

Todoroki slapped his had away. "We not hear to be each others friends. Don't forget this is a team effort."

I blurred in front of the scarred boy getting in his face. It was my turn to stare him down.

"You might be strong, hell you may have the greatest potential of everyone here" I said. Then my voice hardened as I felt stone enter my features.

"But if you think you can intimidated me or something, you're wrong. I don't intend to lose to you or anyone. There are people in other class who hungry for our spots in class. If you want to beat me then you better give me everything you got. If you underestimate me I will beat you."

He glared back in understanding. If he wanted to challenge me fine. But there was no way I was going to roll over for him.

We walked out to the field where the other classes we joining us. Present Mic was announcing the class as we entered the field. I could smell the tension in the air.

"Give it up for all 1st year contestants" Present Mic yelled. The crowd cheered for us.

On the stage on the grassy area of the stadium was a black haired female hero. Her outfit was - well she didn't show as much skin as Ayane, but it was still provocative. It was just some dominatrix outfit with a white body which showed off her curvaceous body. She wore a red domino mask with cuffs on wrist. TO top off the dominatrix look she even had a flogging whip. The R-rate hero Midnight. Every man couldn't take their eyes offer.

In true dominatrix style she cracked her whip. "Silence everyone!" She shouted and everyone shut up. "And for the student pledge we have Katsuki Bakugo." The entire 1-A class groaned. He had made everyone hate them and knowing him it wouldn't change. Everyone wait with silent anticipation to here what he had to say.

"I just wanna say, I'm gonna win." This was surprising odd. I knew him, normally he would laugh and proclaim his superiority, but it was just a simple declaration of victory. He was pushing himself. Of course no else knew him and took it as the insult it was.

He bumped my shoulder on the way back. Prick. He just put a target on the back of our heads. On the large overhead monitor the First Game was shown.

"Without further ado it's time for us to get started" Midnight announced. "This is where begin feeling the pain." Is it just be or is she really into her dominatrix persona. A holographic display emerged from behind her. "The first fateful game of the festival." The screen rolled like a slot machine. It stopped with a banner saying Obstacle Race.

"Ta da! All 11 classes will participate in this traitorous contest." The screen change to show an illustration of the stadium and the surrounding area. "The track is 4 km(kilometers) around the outside the stadium." Midnight raised her whip "I don't want to restain anyone, at least in this game" She licked her lip seductively. "As long as you don't leave the course your free to do as you heart desires. Now then take you places contestant."

We all move towards the exit to the starting line. Race? Free to do as we please? That's all I needed to know. Since the entrance exam I've been increasing my speed and stamina in flight. This would be a cakewalk. But then again this was U.A.. and this was an obstacle course. They would have something for fliers. As we walk towards the exit it became clear that this was the first obstacle. The space was too narrow.

I felt cold on my legs. Todoroki. I leaped up into air just in time to see a gust of cold air pass by us. Student's have their feet coated in ice. He skate by them on the ice. Using their quirks Bakugo, Aoyama, Momo, Eijirio and I were able to escape.

"Nice trick Todoroki." Momo yells.

"I won't let you get away!" Bakugo yells using his explosion for thrust. "You icy-hot bastard!"

I flew past Bakugo and smacked him to the ground. That was for all shit you put us through.

I could hear him yell "You screaming bastard!"

I flew up to Todoroki. We met eyes, I smiled, stuck out my tongue. "Meep Meep!" Before blasting off in front of him.

As I sped into the lead I was attacked by the robots from the entrance exam. "So this is obstacle #2." I muttered. I dodged the blow from it. I flew back to get some space. As I hovered in the air I say Todoroki coming. I knew he was going to attack soon. I charged myself creating a shell of particles around, me a rammed straight through the robot directly in front me. I dodge the rest of them as I flew by. I turn see Todoroki freeze the robot in his path. After passing through its legs it collapsed. He created more ice and slid on to keep up.

Thrusting out my arm and fired a bolt of charged particles the size of a basketball at him. He stopped and created a wall of ice to defend himself. I flew faster along the track.

Like I said. I don't plan on losing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kei sped away leaving the rest in his wake. He wasn't flying at top speed. The tournament would get more intense from here, it was best to conserve energy.

 _ **Todoroki POV**_

 _A cloud of snow blocked by view. Kei's attack had his intended response. And I fell for it. Creating more ice I continued to chase after him. I would need to stop so the I wouldn't freeze myself over. After a while I stopped using my quirk. I could barely see him._

 _When he let out that scream in the quirk evaluation test, everyone else was impressed, They were just he show off. To me that was a declaration. "I have great power." That is what I heard. He has some odd connection to All Might. What the connection is none of my, business but I was going to beat him. My father is watching and I was going to become great without him. Kei was just another obstacle to prove that._

" _I don't intend to lose to you or anyone."_

 _You took the words right out of my mouth._

 _ **Back with the other students**_

The students where surrounded by the robot. One had collapsed on one of them. Eijiro burst through the remains of the robot in his hardened state.

"I'm alive!" he yelled.

"It Eijiro Kirishima from class 1-A" Present Mic announced "What a hard core intro for this rookie!"

"Todoroki. I can't believe you'd pull something like that. Anyone but me would have been dead."

Another man burst out. It was that one student from 1-B, he was covered in steel. Tetsutetsu roar in his metallic form.

"Class 1-A really is full of jerks! I'll smash that ice guy when I get my hands on him."

"Tetsutetsu some from class B is unharmed" the announce yell.

"Anyone but me would have been dead." mimicking Eijiro.

The machine faced the contestants ready to battle, so of the students decide teaming up would be best. Bakugo used his explosion to get over them.

" _No way am I letting Todoroki or Jackson beat me. Not again._ " 

Hanta and Fumikage follow his lead, going above the machine's with their quirks. While they went around other students fought to get through.

 _ **Back in front**_

At the next area was whole filled with rock platforms and cables to climbed. He looked behind him and say no one. Good. He land on the on the platforms. He decide to take a different approach to conserve power. Channeling energy through his legs he leaped platform to platform. It was a lot he energy consuming that flying.

Once across he ran on forward.

" _I hope everyone else is okay._ " He thought. Kei felt somewhat guilty about leaving everyone behind. But this was competition so every man or woman for themselves. Running at high speed the left the other and his worries behind.

 **At the hole**

"When did they have time to build this? _ **"**_ Ochaco asked as she and Mina got to the hole. Tsu walked up and hopped to one of the cables.

"Ribbit" she huffed landing on the cable "This is my moment. Easy peasy". The frog girl climbed fast.

"Finally this is my chance to show off what I can do." Both girl turned to see a girl with pink dread wearing goggles behind them. She was also wearing odd contraption on her waist and feet.

Laughing maniacally "My support gear items are going to steal the spot light from these wannabe heroes. " Spreading her arms she yelled out to get the contestants on her. "Everyone observe what my brilliant gadgets can do. Wire arrows and hover soles."

Ochaco stared at the girl in surprise "You're from support."

Mina pointed a finger at her. "Hey how come you get to bring all that stuff?"

The girl explained that to keep it fair, students in the support course were allowed bring any gadgets they wanted as long as the students made them.

She fired off a cable to one of the platforms and activated her shoes.

"This is the perfect obstacle to show off our ingenious inventions to any company who want to employ us." She took of in to the sky laughing like lunatic.

"These super cute babies are sure to make a splash!"

After that outburst everyone started to run figuring out there own way of crossing.

 **Back at the stadium the crowd watches**

"Go baby Go!" Honoka cheered, in her Banshee uniform. She was in the section where some of the recruiting heroes were watching.

"That's Banshee's kid?" On hero asked.

"Yeah. I heard she married an American." Another said before turning his head to screen. "That kid's quirk is amazing."

"Not only that he's got skill and a good head on his shoulders."

"Yeah, so does that other kid behind him" Looking to an image of Shoto.

"What would you expect that's Endeavor's son. He'll probably over take him sooner or later."

"The Flame Hero Endeavor's son you say? He's 2nd only to All Might."

Back at the race Kei stopped in front of a field that served as the last stretch. A sign that said danger mines with a skull on it proclaimed what probably next.

Over the loud speaker Present Mic could be heard. _ **"**_ ANd finally we have the last obstacle, you'd better tread carefully, you going to cross a mine field! If you look carefully you see where these bombs are buried. These bombs were made for this event. They maybe loud and flashy, but they're not hat strong . _ **"**_

"Yeah right" Kei muttered. He flew up and over the field.

"Don't think it wil be that easy, because we hand this in mind for any student who though about flying over it."

Small spheres shot out from the trees. They hovered in the air. Once key got close to one it exploded in his face sending him downward

"Shit!" He landed on the mine field, luckly he did set on off.

"These hovering mines are designed to keep everyone the ground."

Kei looked up and the mines and sighed. "Guess I'm grounded."

He looked back to see Todoroki and Bakugo coming up behind.

"What the hell do you think you doing! SCREAMING BASTARD." Bakugo yelled accelerating for him. Todoroki made and an ice wall to intercept him and moved forward. Bakugo blew up the ice wall and kept coming.

Bakugo and Todoroki fought as they ran forward. Other students came running to the mine field as well. Kei leviated a few inches of the ground and glided above the mines staying below the aerial mines.

"Don't you dare get in front of me!" Bakugo yelled.

" _Of course Bakugo would be set off by me getting ahead._ " A thought came to his mind. He turn around to see Todoroki and Bakugo coming closer. Kei fires off a shockwave of particles. It wasn't a powerful blast and it wasn't aim at his competitors it was aim at the ground. Multiple mines were detonated as the shockwave passed by. The other two members of class 1-A were engulfed by explosion.

Kei dashed forward during the stadium.

"What a surprising move by Kei!" Present Mic yelled off. "He denotated the mines to keep the Bakugo and Todoroki away. How ruthless."

Both of the students blasted threw the cloud of explosions via ice slide and explosions. The started to catch Kei. They stopped fighting each other and dashed forward.

"Look at these kids go! Eraserhead what have you been teaching these kids. " Present Mic yelled as the race come to a closed.

"This has nothing to do with me." He thought. "Each of them are motivated by their own drive to succeed."

The arena came to view as the three contestants came threw the tunnel. Kei flew by first entering the stadium. The crowd went wild.

"That's my baby boy!" Banshee screamed. The other heroes were covering the ears. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Ayane and Momiji were in the stands cheering as well.

"Go Kei!"

"Yes he won!"

In the stands James looked at his son in pride. "Good work, son. All that hard work paid off."

The other students came in after him. Bakugo was pissed. He lost again. Todoroki turn away from Kei.

Mina ran up to him"Kei. You won." she congratulated.

He could feel his face heat up. "Well yeah, I um, well worked hard flew fast, you know. That's all" He muttered. He looked at her thinking about his deal with Ayane. She patted him on the back.

"You just flew past everyone and that blowing up those mines, I had no idea you'd do that."

Midnight called for everyone's attention for the next event. The next event was a cavalry battle. They would team up in groups up to four. Each player was assigned a point value based on their ranking. The lowest score (Aoyama) would have the least at 5 and would increment as they went to the top.

"The point value assigned to 1st place would be 10000000!" Everyone turn to looked at Kei. He was shocked. That meant whoever beat his team would be number 1.

" _This is bullshit!_ " He roared in his mind. He just put a bullseye on his back. The rules were simple, the head or lead of the group would wear a head band with the point value. The more head bands they collected the more they hand to wear above the neck. This decreased visibility. If team fell or lost their head bands they could keep going until time runs out. They could use their quirks but not maliciously.

They had 15 minutes to create their teams. The first two people that Kei went to see was Eijiro and Mina.

"Sorry Kei but I can't be on your team." Eijiro said.

Mina frown. "It's nothing personal, but I can't join you either."

"Why?" He asked

Eijiro balled his fist. "Because I want face you like a man." This surprised him.

"Look Kei, ever since we've met I've wanted to compete with you, this will be my chance and I wanna to win."

Mina "You're my friend and I like you, but I wanna move forward and I have a better chance on another team." She said sheepishly. The she looked at him with the same intensity as Eijiro. "That being said. Don't hold back on me."

Kei felt a little hurt that his friends didn't want to team up in this event. Life goes that way sometimes. He understood. They would have had a harder time if they with him.

With a look of steely resolve. "I understand. Expect no mercy." They nodded and went their separate ways. He went around asking other in his class that he was on relatively good turn with. They all turned him for similar reasons to his friends.

"Hey Kei." he turned his head to see Ochaco coming to him.

"Hey Ochaco."

"Let's team up." Finally someone willing to work with him.

"You sure? Everyone will be after my 10mil?"

"If we just run away we'll be fine." She said smiling brightly. This girl was too nice.

"Thanks Ochaco. I appreciate it."

Kei looked over. He see teams already being formed. This friends were teaming up with Bakugo of all people. He could understand Eijiro. Since the attack on USJ it seem like he respected him more. Mina he couldn't see getting along. More importantly he didn't want to see them getting along.

" _Cool it Kei. She's just a friend and she can do want she wants._ " He said to himself. Bakugo just wanted her because she'd be useful, nothing else. He say Tenya and walked over to him.

"Hey Tenya." he said getting his attention. "I need you on my team. Between you, Ochaco, and me. No one would be able to get us. Not fighting would be the best option."

"That's a sound strategy." Tenya agreed, but then he frowned . "But I'm afraid I must refuse your offer." Ochaco and Kei froze and stared at him.

"Since the beginning I've been loosing to you. If I follow , I'll continue not to improve. I"

"You see me as a rival and you want to beat me." Kei finished for him. "I heard that from Eijiro and Mina. I understand." he said waving it off. He gave Tenya a hard glare. "As I told them. Expect no mercy." 

"Thank you for understanding. _"_ Tenya walked over to the team consisting of Momo, Denki, and Todoroki.

Kei could see everyone staring at me. Friends now enemies. He was going to have to face them sooner or later. Best to get this out of the way.

"Perfect you're still alone." A female voice said. The girl with the pink dreads came floating over to them. She got into Kei face. "Team up with me person in first place."

Kei backed away. "Who are you?"

She took offer her goggles. "Mei Hatsume. I'm from the support class."

Ochaco spoke "You're that crazy girl from earlier."

Ignoring Ochaco she looked at Kei. "We haven't met, but I'd like to use current fame for my personal advantage" At least she was honest.

She got closer to him."If I team up with you then I'll be in the spot light. I want to be apart of the team that everyone is looking at. That mean's my super cute little babies will be seen by all interested companies CEO's. Following that line of reasoning, this is the best way for my marvelous gadget to get recruiter."

Mei opened a case revealing the gadget she made while telling them about how the support course made tools for heroes.

Kei looked at the equipment, once piece caught his eye.

"Doesn't Airjet have one of these. " Pulling out a freaking jetpack from the case.

"Yeah. I made my own modifications to it. But why are you looking at? You don't need one to fly."

"I've thought we was kind of cool"

Mei smiled. "I know right." He looks at his necklace. "You have necklace with built in speakers." She looks at him. "How do you get it to work?"

He explained that his quirk manipulate particles and he can transfer this thought to them. Mei took a minute to ponder.

"With a quirk like yours you can generate near unlimited energy." she said. She got close to him. "You could potential be a living power source to all kinds of gadgets. Do you wanna make babies with me?!"

That caught him by surprise. After getting settled down, the looked for the 4th member of their team.

"He'd be perfect with the team."

The time for making teams ended. Team Kei stood ready. Kei was on top with the 10million head band. Ochaco on the left, Mei on the right and as the lead was Fumikage.

"Now begin" Midnight announced starting the match. Everyone charged for Kei.

"It's basically one big battle for 10 million points." Tetsu said as him team charge.

The invisible Toru charge with Kyoka as the lead, Rikido and Kota on the sides. They were all blushing, most likely due to the fact the only this visible about Toru was her headband and pants.

"I'm coming for that head band Kei." She cackled.

"Not giving us a chance. Such is the fate of the pursuit." Fumikage said as Dark Shadow came out.

"What's your choice Kei?"

"Run for now. Fight only if we need to."

The ground began to turn into quicksand as they sank. They guy with a skull like face on Tetsu's team smiled.

"Hold on." Kei said as he channeled energy. Using particles for thrust the flew into the sky over their enemys. The girl where wearing Mei's hove boots.

Kyoka earlobe whipped at them, but Dark Shadow slapped them away,

"Damn bird" Kyoka curses.

"Please continue to watch over our blindspots Dark Shadow."

Dark Shadow replied "Got it."

"This is perfect. Dark Shadow can watch out back, and take care of anyone getting too close. Mei and Ochaco can handle maneuverability. I'll take of long range attacks."

The calvary battle became a free for all. Teams where snacking headbands left and right. Team Kei kept on the move making the hard targets. Suddenly the stopped.

"Ochaco what's wrong?"

"I'm stuck." She was caught by on of Minera's balls.

"Mineta? Where is he?"

"Over here." His voice came. Mezo came racing in. His arm folded over his back in a dome shape. Mineta poked is head out.

Tsu's long tongue lashed out from within the dome. Kei put up a barrier. Tsu's tongue bounce of it.

"Quickly we must move" Fumikage shouted. They flew into the sky, breaking the damaged hover shoe.

Bakugo rocked up to them.

"Don't think for a second you safe."

Kei fired off blast. On clipped him, but he kept going. Kei produce a spherical barrier to keep him away.

"Damn you" Bakugo growled. The barrier dropped and Dark Shadow smacked him. Hanta tape caught him and he was place back onto of him group.

Since he never touched the ground it was deemed okay by the judges.

"Ochaco are you okay."

"Fine. But it's hard to move with one boot" She replied. That took away some of their advantage. Flight with only Kei's power was possible but they didn't want the other to know that, Yet.

"Okay. Plan's been changed a little. We keep moving as much as possible." Kei looked a Fumikage. "Fumikage, we're on defense. We'll alternate. I'll put up a shield and you know anything away got it,"

Fumikage nodded." Understood." Dark Shadow gave a thumbs up as well. The game continue. Team Bakugo changed tactics and started to go after others teams head bands. Team Kei and dodge every team that came after them then they were face with Team Todoroki.

"He seems to have it out for you." Fumikage said.

"I know and the games half way over." he looked at the opposing teams now rushing them.

"Now Iida, forward." Todoroki instructed.

"Right" Tenya activated his engines.

"Yaoyarozu be ready to protect us."

"On it." Momo began to make a large spike from her arm.

"Kaminari"

"Oh I know what I gotta do" he responded building up electrons.

Ochaco yelled "They're attacking"

Kei smirked "I know. Hold your ground.!"

The team ready themselves and particle barrier came up in front.

Kaminari release a bolt of lightning that struck the surrounding students. Using the spike Momo created, the ground was frozen along with stunned teams.

"Sorry but there's no other way." He also ran by the and stole the headbands.

"Know attack." Kei yelled as the barrier was still up. The charged at Team Todoroki like a battering ram.

"They're attacking" Momo yelled.

Todoroki scowled. "Iida dodge."

Team Todoroki shifted the left letting team Kei go by. The barrier fell and Dark Shadow's claw snatched out at Todoroki.

"Yaoyarozu!"

A metal pole come from her arm to block it. Team Kei sped past them.

"Where's Kei?" Kaminar yelled. The looked at their oppenents. Kei was gone.

"Thank Bakugo for the idea!" Coming on Kaminari's flank Kei flew at them.

"Woah!" Kaminari yelled. Electricity start to spark over him.

"No!" Todoroki barked. Kaminari stopped. Kei clawed for Todoroki's headband. Iida burst the team out of his way.

"Good Work Iida!" Momo complement.

Kei landed back with his team who had turn around. In his left hand was headband. Todoroki looked at the hand the was carrying the one's he stole before. Kei put that head band over the 10 Million. He move to his left.

In the stands.

"Go Kei! Go!" Honoka chanted. "Show them who's boss." She was proud, so very proud. Her son had changed some much after going to U.A.. He got friends, his confidence grew and now he showing the world what he was made of.

Elsewhere was Endeavor.

"He's exploiting your weaknesses."

 _ **Todoroki POV**_

 _He almost got me. Manipulating expectations to get ahead. That last attack was one trick. The charge was to force us to dodge. Tokoyami's shadow was aiming for my headband that was an attack and to distract me. He attacked on Kaminari's side so he could attact without hurting us. His attack for my headband was another trick. Now he as two._

 _I look at the position of his team. There keeping to my left and if I attack I'll freeze Iida. I look at Kaminari, he's about out of it. Between that shadow and barrier his attacks are useless._

 _There not much time left. I look at Kei, he's smirking. So damn smug._

" _Everyone. I'm about to do something what will make me useless to you." Iida said. What was he planning._

" _What are you gonna do?" He didn't answer but I could hear his engines power up._

" _Make sure you get the right head band. Hold on tight." The flames coming from his engine burned red before turning white-blue._

 _WE blasted forward at insane speed._

 _I could hear say. "Get ready" By the time he said ready we were behind them, and 10 million headband was in my hands. Smoke flowed from Iida's legs. He explain that what he did made his engines stalled, but my maxing out his torque he could gain explosive speed and power._

 _Team Kei sped towards us to reclaim there headband. Shit. Iida couldn't move. Kaminari lightning wouldn't be effective. That left me and Yaoyorozu._

 _Particles spun around his fist. It looked like a small sun. It could feel my heart racing. I heard about his entrance exam. Was this the punch that obliterated the top half of the that robot. My left hand felt so hot. Flames danced from it. Light flash brightly blinding me. This was same trick his sister used to force that warp villain back. It was only for an instant. I felt something tug from my neck._

 _Be bluffed me and I fell for it._

"Please the tell me something's wrong with my eyes." Mei said.

Kei looked at the headband. It wasn't 10 million.

"We mixed them up." Momo said. "There's now way we'd keep prize at the top."

Bakugo exploded threw the ice.

"Who got the points!" He yelled. Time was running out.

"Fumikage." Kei yelled. He jumped flew towards the stunned Todoroki to snatched off the headbands around his neck. Todoroki snapped out of his daze.

"Yaoyorozu." She made a staff, but it to late, Kei pulled all but one headband off.

The buzzer rang signaling the end. Bakugo slammed to the ground. The teams got to their feet. Expect for one all of team Todoroki's headband were gone. The points were being tallied.

Team Todoroki was in first place with 10000000.

Team Bakugo was in 2nd place.

Team Shinsou was 3rd.

Team Kei was in 4th. Kei missed the 10000000 headband and Fumikage got the one from around Todoroki's head.

Todoroki looked at his hand in anger. He was forced to use if left side. At this rate his father would win. Todoroki refused to be Endeavor's tool.

There was a break before the final games began. The teams took that time to rest.

"Mina congrats" said Tsu.

"Thank, but Bakugo only asked me to join so I could melt Todoroki's ice. It's not like I really help that much."

"You still made to the finals that's all that matters." Kei said. He walked over to her.

"Yeah. And you did pretty well too." She said. Kei exhaled a breath.

"Hey Mina, can I ask you something?"

She blinked. "Sure what's up?"

"I-" before he could finish Todoroki grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Jackson. We need to talk." Todoroki said.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

After Kei walked away with Todoroki, the girls continued to converse. They were joined by the other girls in their as the went get lunch.

Tsu looks at Mina. "Hey Mina?"

"Yeah Tsu."

"What did you think Kei wanted to talk to you about?" The frog girl asked.

She put a finger to her chin thinking. "I don't know. Maybe he wanted to make sure that we're still friends after the calvary battle."

A sly expression went on Kyoka face. "Maybe he was going to ask you out on a date."

The girls blushed at this especially Mina.

"It's a love confession." The invisible Toru said.

Mina waved her hands "No way, he wouldn't just say that in front of everyone."

"Of course, he'd wouldn't." Momo agreed. "Right now that would be a distraction, during the competition." Her eyes widen. "Or maybe that's what he wants! He trying to through you offer your game for an advantage later."

The girls sweatdropped at this, the girl was over analyzing. Ochaco spoke up.

"Even if he did, I don't think was asking you to be his girlfriend. Right?"

"Yeah. Kei's would only ask me out just to spend time together." Mina said.

"Sure, but isn't that how all relationships start out." Tsu said. "First a date and then your making out in your bedroom."

The girls blushed got even more fierce.

"It's love I tell you." Toru turn towards. "You two would make such a cute couple."

"NO!" Mina flustered rising from her seat. "Kei and I are just friends, nothing more."

"Didn't try to flirt with him, when were just got our hero costumes" Momo pointed out.

"I was just teasing him, because he was looking." She tried to justify. "I mean, sure I wouldn't mind dating him, but we still getting to know each other right?"

Kyoka looked at her with the same smile "So you wouldn't mind if I took him?"

 _ **With Kei and Todoroki**_

"So what do you want?" Kei asked impatiently. "Are you going to declare war on me again?"

Todoroki stood their leaning against the wall both hands in his pocket. Shadow covered half of his face. They stood there silent for a moment before Todoroki speak.

"I was overwhelmed " he said. He looked at Kei. "I almost broke the promise I made to myself along time ago."

Kei looked at his left hand. If Todoroki had used his left side, the side that controlled fire, he would have a greater advantage. Todoroki took out his left hand and stared at it in disgust.

"The others. None of them felt it." he paused. "For a moment I felt you true power. Even though it was a feint I grasp the measure of power you have. It was like your sister's power"

"So?" Kei asked.

"Had she put more power in that attack, she could have beaten or destroyed that Nomu monster. A creature that almost matched All Might. That villain said you almost killed it."

"What are you trying to say?"

Todoroki put his hand away. "Who did you and your sister inherit you particle manipulation quirk from?"

Kei looked at him, a puzzled look on his face. " Our dad."

Todoroki's eyes narrowed for a second. "I see."

Kei became irritated. "You haven't answered my question."

Todoroki nodded. "I believe that you power could surpass All Might's. You sister as well." Kei blinked.

Todoroki honestly believed that his sister could surpass All Might. He believed that Kei could surpass All Might. He thought back to his conversation with Toshinori weeks ago. He had said his quirk had limitless potential. And since his sister had more or less the same power it could be reasoned that same could be said for her.

"Why does that even matter?" Kei asked.

"My father in Endeavor" Todoroki admitted. Shock came to Kei's features. "You must have heard of him. You must also be aware that he is the number 2 hero." He glares harshly.

"So if you have the potential to surpass All Might, then I have even more reason to beat you."

 _ **Elsewhere**_

In a stairwell All Might and Endeavor stared at one another.

"I say you and figured I'd say Hi." All Might greeted trying to be friendly.

Endeavor flame covered face twisted in anger. He turn to walk away. "Did you know? If that's all you wanted to do then we're done." He walked down the stair, but All Might flip over him.

"Come on! Why the cold shoulder?" Endeavor snarled, but All Might was unaffected. "You should be proud. Your son is doing very well out there. Only using half of his power. You must be a great teacher."

Endeavor was still not amused. "What are you implying?"

"I'm just want to know your secrets. How do we teach the next generation of heroes?"

"Do you really think I tell you anything I taught the boy?" Endeavor shoved pass All Might. "Out of my way."

He continue down the stairs, but then he stopped. "Let me tell you thing. That boy will surpass you All Might one day." He smiled. "I'll make sure of it. That's my I made him."

All Might frowned. "What?"

"He's in a rebellious phase tight now, but I will make sure of it."

 _ **Back with Kei and Todoroki**_

Todoroki explained that his father, always wanted to be the top hero, but could never surpass All Might. Todoroki's birth was a result of a quirk marriage, an arrange engagement to breed children with powerful quirks. Endeavor may have been a power hero, but he was also abusive and made his mother cry. Todoroki refused to be what his father wanted him to be. One day his mother poured boiling water on his face, giving him his scar.

"The reason I picked a fight with you is to show my old man what I was capable of doing without relying on his damn fire quirk."

Todoroki was going to become number by rejecting his father's power.

Kei was silent, he didn't know what to say. Todoroki had it hard. Todoroki walked away.

"I don't know how you're connected to All Might, but do matter how fiercely you come at me I will defeat you only using my right side."

Kei looked at the ground. Growing up he always saw his parent getting along. Sure the had some arguments, but he new they loved each other. They always encourage their children to follow their own paths. Kei could never seen his dad hurting his mother. He could never even think of resenting his father. Another distrubing thought came to mind. While he had no question that his mother loved him and his sister, but did she get with his dad to have more powerful children?

" _Wow. Todoroki trying to over come his past by becoming a hero._ " He thought about his own past. How his mother was scrutinized for using lethal force. How he hurt people after his quirk manifested. He wanted to become a hero to move forward as well. He also thought about the people who help him get here. His parents, his sister, Momiji, his classmates. With resolve on his face he acted. Like before he was in front of Todoroki.

"I've worked really hard to get here" Kei began "But a lot of people have help me." He clenched his fist.

"My mother is the pro hero Banshee and I want to be a hero that makes her proud. Not only that I want to be hero that always does the right thing. " Kei looked at Todoroki. "I owe it to everyone how believed in me to aim to be the best. I can't say I know what you went throught, but you're no the only one who's had it hard."

He got in Todoroki's face. "I told you before, that I don't intend to lose. SO if you want to beat me then come at me will 100%. Because I won't hold back."

Neither one of them noticed that Bakugo was listening to the entire conversation.

Later the games continues, the contestant walk through the field.

"Get those foam fingers in the air! It's time for the last round!" Present Mic announce. "Before that, good new for eveyone who didn't make the finals. Since this is a sports festival we've prepare some side games everyone can participate it."

On the side lines were cheerleader wearing orange uniforms and pom pom. The two commentated looked to the other side of the field.

"What are they doing?" Eraserhead asked.

The girls of 1-A where also wearing the cheerleader outfits. Though the didn't have the same enthusiasm

"The girl of class 1-A gone fill on fanservice."

Kaminari and Mineta were giving each others thumbs up.

"I can't believe you tricked us." Momo yelled. She fell to her knees. She even used her powers to make the outfits.

Kyoka threw done her pom poms. "I hate those guys."

Toru waved her pom poms in the air. "We have a little time before the finals and I do like these outfits." She began to shake and dance. "How bout we just roll with it!"

"Are you crazy."

"Wow Toru, you got skills."

Kei walked over to them. "I think you all look nice."

Mina walked over to him. "Hey Kei, what did you want to talk to me about."

He blushed. Oh yeah he needed to ask her out. The finals were coming up and everyone needed to focus.

"It's not that import. It can what until after the sports festival"

"Ok."

Present Mic continued to explain the next phase

"The 16 student from each team will be fighting it out one on one in a tournament style fighting competition."

"Oh yeah. We finally get a chance to show what we're made of." Eijiro said. "I've watched these fights every year and now I'm in it.'

Mina looked left and right in confusion "So wait, is it always a tournament?"

"They always switch it up every year." Hanta explained "The finals always a 1 on 1 competition. Last year it was a foam sword fightning match"

Midnight held a box up to the contestants. "Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of the recreational games before we start. The 16 have the option of participating or sitting out to prepare for the finals. I'll start with the 1st place team"

Ojiro raised him hand. "Um excuse me." He said a frown on his face. "Sorry, but I'm withdrawing." Everyone gasped,

"This is you chance to get scouted" Tenya said.

"It wouldn't be right. I don't remember anything from the cavalry battle until the very end." He admitted. "I think it was that guy's qurik" he said. Kei looked around for Ojiro's teammates for the 2nd round. He saw the indigo haired boy who declared war on 1-A. Hitoshi Shinso, he was smirking

Ojiro clenched his fist. "I know this is a great opportuntiy and I wish I could take advantage of it. But my conscience won't let me."

"Hold on. Are you you want this?"

"I've thought about this. Everyone gave their all in round 2, but I was just someone's puppet. No way. I don't want to advance if I don't even know how I got there. "

"You're making way too much of this," Toru said "Just kill it in the finals and show everyone you belong here." Both Kyoka and Mina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what she said" Mina agreed. "I didn't do much in the battle either."

Ojiro covered his face. "That's not it. I'm talking about my pride. I refuse to give that up. Also why are girls dressed like cheerleaders."\

Another boy walked up the Midnight and also withdrew for the same reason. He felt that it went against the spirit of the sports festival.

"Listen to these guys." Eijiro teared up "They're so manly."

Midnight stood on the stage considering their words. She had made her decision. "This kind of talk in incredibly naive, my boys." Then she smile and swung her whip. "It turns me on. Your withdrawn."

That turn her own?

To compensate for the lack of contestants they decide to take two members from the 5th place team. The lead Kendo an orange haired girl decided it would be fair to choose from a team the kept fighting as she was frozen. That mean the Tetsutetsu and Ibara Shiozaki, girl with green vines for hair took the remaining two spots.

"Take a look at the brackets my dears. These are you opponents." Midnight said as the display showed the matches.

Shinso vs Jackson

Todoroki vs Sero

Shiozaki vs Kaminari

Iida vs Hatsume

Ashido vs Aoyama

Yaoyorozu vs Tokoyami

Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima

Uraraka vs Bakugo

Kei looked at the board. If he won his match he'd be fighting Todoroki next. Shinso what trick did he have in store for him.

"You're Keisuke Jackson" Kei whirl around to see his opponent behind him smirking. "A pleasure. You excited?"

Kei was about to answer, but Ojiro walk in front of him.

"Not so fast" Ojiro said looking angrily at Shinso. He laughed before walking off.

"What was that for?"

"You can't speak to him"

Todoroki looked at the board. " _You have to advanced Jackson. So I can beat you._ "

The contestant were given time to either participate in the extra games. While a lot of the played the games, so relaxed and other prepared fort the finals.

Kei was in a hallway with his phone in his hand. He sighed and call his mother. After his talk with Todoroki and felt he needed some answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you!" Honoka yell on the other side. Kei felt a little relieved at that.

"Thanks mom. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you marry dad?"

"Hmm?"

"You could have married any guy, why him?"

"Because I love him. That's why."

"Why do you love him?"

"Why are you asking? Is something wrong?"

Kei thought for a second decide to be blunt. "Did you marry dad because of his quirk."

"What?!"

"I'm asking. Did you?"

"No! I married you father out of love. I love your father because he's a good man. He takes care of us. He's always kept his word. He patient and understanding of people. I didn't care what his quirk was. By the time we fell in love I didn't know what quirk he had."

Kei thought about what his mother was saying. Relief came to him.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what's going on, but know this I love you father and he loves me. Our quirks or status have nothing to do with that. More importantly we love you and Ayane. We don't care if you quirkless or gay or whatever. All we care about is that you're happy and the you are following your dream."

Tears came from his eyes.

"Thank you mom."

"What's wrong"

Wiping the tears from his eyes. "Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kei got off the phone with his mother. He felt better after talking to her. He should have never thought that of his mother or father. Todoroki's story just got to him. He was glad to know that he wasn't born to be a dream for someone else.

Kei thought about calling his father, but decided against that. His match was coming up soon and didn't what to get his head messed up even more.

 _ **With Honoka**_

She had just gotten off the phone with her son. Something was upsetting him. Why would he ask if she married her father because of his quirk. That's ridiculous. People thought they were an odd couple. Even in this day and age being in an interracial relationship was still looked on in skepticism.

Some of her friends asked her why did she choose n foreigner as her husband. The reason was simple or not so simple depending on who looked at it. James was a good man. Not because of his rugged looks or what income he had, but because of his heart. He was open and accepting. When other men where intimidated by her hero status, he didn't care. At first that pissed her off that anyone would wave off her hero status, the thing she dedicated herself to off. He was more interested in Honoka not Banshee and wanted to be with her.

As she walked through the halls she came across Endeavor.

"Oh. It's the killer hero." He said off handedly.

Honoka bristled at the comment. Ever since she killed Leatherface, her name was dragged through the mud. The agency she was with dropped her. She had to fight tooth and nail just to keep her hero license. The public didn't trust her and home life became. She was depressed and angry for a while. But in away it was a good thing. It was a chance for her to remember why she became a hero. Not for money or publicity, but to help people. She worked hard as a solo act. Her quirk had become strong and she even fought with out using it. After a massive storm hit Japan she was able to lead people to safety and rescue people from collapsed building. That changed the public opinion of her. While some of the heroes still didn't like her, some respected her. Her former agency tried to get her back, but she decide to start her own. It was small, but it suited her.

"Leave me alone." She said walking past him. Endeavor put an arm out blocking her. She glared at him.

"I hear that hafu in the first round is your kid." He said.

She hated when someone would call her children that. Gritting her teeth. "So?"

"If he wins then he'll be fighting Shoto in the next round."

"You're point being?"

He smiled and it was an unpleasant one. "He doesn't stand a chance."

Honoka rolled her eye. "So you say, but from what I saw Kei almost took your boy out of the 2nd round. In the 1st he left him the dust. "

Endeavor scowled. Honoka smiled now. "My son will surprise you. If Shoto doesn't bring his A game, he'll lose."

She walked past the Flame hero all smug.

"Shoto will surpass All Might and be #1 hero. That is why I created him"

Honoka stop. She turn to look at him.

"What?!"

Endeavor was smiling again. "Shoto is my masterpiece." He state proudly. "Once he get pass this phase of his, he greatness will be known to the world."

Honoka was appalled. This man hand a child just to surpass All Might.

"Are you saying that you son is just a tool for you to beat All Might."

"Isn't that the same with you."

Now she mad. "How dare you say that."

Endeavor crossed his arms. "Lady Nova is you daughter and her quirk allow her to manipulate charged particles. I'm guessing she gets that from her father. When the USJ was attack the outside communication were cut off but the internal security camera still worked. " His smile widened.

"I saw the damage that he caused. Your son is your masterpiece"

"My son is just that my son."

Endeavor shook his head. "You say that, but we both know the truth. Our children are to move our legacies and dreams to the future."

Anger surged through Honoka. This bastard thought they were the same.

"You were lucky. You only had 1 failure. I had 3 before Shoto."

Failures? He thought of his other children as failure. He called her daughter a failure.

Rage was infused her voice. "My daughter is not a failure. She is a splendid hero with a kind heart. How dare you call her a failure? How dare you say any of your children are failures. What kind of woman is your wife? How could she stand someone like you."

He scowled at the thought of his 'wife'. "Her purpose was only to provide me an heir. She tried to stop me from training him properly and I made her pay for it." He spat. "She dared to damage my masterpiece."

Honoka just stared at him. Thoughts started to congeal. That's why Kei was upset. He found out the Shoto was the product of a quirk marriage. That made him to believe that he was the same.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled without her quirk. "You call yourself a hero. You're a disgrace."

"How dare you call me a disgrace. You killed or haven't you for got."

"Yes, I did kill." She admitted "Leatherface was a monster. I regret that it was necessary." Her eyes harden. "But I do not regret doing it."

"You abused you family for your own gain. I kill Leatherface to protect others and my child. I would rather die than let any harm come to my children."

She continued walking away from him. Endeavor stared at her back in anger.

The first match was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A/N: I appreciate all the support and likes for this story. Please review to give me feed back on what needs to be fixed.**

As the two contestants enter the arena, the crowd cheers loudly. Fire erupts at the entrance where Shinso and Kei walk out.

"Welcome to the 1st match of the finals tournament" Present Mic announces. Kei cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders. "Keisuke Jackson from the hero course." Shinso just rubs the back of his neck with a bored expression on his face. "Versus Hitoshi Shinso for general studies."

In the stand the reset of class 1-A watches with anticipation. This match would most likely be the pace setter for the rest. Present Mic continues. "The rules are simple: immobilize your opponent or force them out of the ring. Or making them say uncle!"

In the stands Honoka looked intently at the matched. She was still upset about her encounter the Endeavor. She wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't. Focusing on the match, would hopefully get her to forget.

Back in the stadium.

"So you can just give up? Huh?" Shinso asked. Kei looked at him. "In a way this is a test of how strong you're spirit is. If you know what you want your future to hold, then you can worry about what other people think."

Shinso continues on. He call Ojiro an idiot for throwing away his chance because of his pride. This angered Kei.

From his speakers he yells. "You shut the fuck up." Marching over to his opponent, he suddenly freezes in this place. Kei's mind goes completely blank. His eyes goes wide and empty. Shinso smirks. "I win"

Ojiro slaps his forehead. "I told him not to say anything."

"What's going?" Tenya ask rising from his seat.

"Come on Kei!"

"The fight has just begun and Keisuke Jackson is completely frozen." Present Mic narrates to the crowd. Everyone was shocked. The match was almost over and not one punch has been thrown. In the announcers box Present Mic as going on.

"He didn't stand out in the 1st rounds, but it seems Shinso's crazy strong! Who could have imagined this turn of events. That's the festival for you."

Eraserhead, unamused took out to sheets on paper with the contestant's information on it. "This is an example pf why the entrance exam isn't rational."

"Why is that?" his co-host ask.

Looking at the data sheets in front of him. "Since we're on the individual matches, I had some information compiled on our finalist. Shinso failed the practical exam to get into the hero course. Since he also applied for general studies her probably figured that would happen." He reads over Shinso's data. "The practical exam consisted of fighting faux villains. It gave a huge advantage to those who has physical support powers they could show off."

Eraserhead turns his attention to the arena looking at Shinso. "Despite his abilities he didn't stand a chance." Shinso looks at his frozen opponent. "So here we are. You're luck to be so blessed Keisuke Jackson." Shinso's expression was as empty as his eyes. "Now walk out of bounds like a good hero."

Like a puppet Kei obeys.

"Kei what are you doing?!" Mina yells.

"If he walks out of bounds he'll be eliminated"

In the stands Ayane and Momiji watch. "What are you doing Kei?" Ayane asked. "What kind of quirk does this Shinso have?"

Brainwashing. That is the name of Shinso's quirk. By having an enemy answer a question Shinso can take control of said person.

" _Stupid, stupid stupid."_ Kei thought. His head felt like mush as he walking. His legs wouldn't obey him. Ojiro had warned him and he still fell for it. He should have just left took of his speakers. Kei had promised Ojiro that he would win for two of them and failed.

" _Not like this. I can loose like this. I.. I.. I..._ " Pain. Pain. So much pain. A violent force surged throughout his head. It burns so much Kei feel to his knees, stopping before going out of bounds. Kei clutched his teeth together, it was all he could do to avoid screaming.

"What's this?" Present Mic yelled "Kei suddenly drops to his knees before going out of bounds" The crowd cheers more at the turn on events.

"That's the way."

"Whew. I was scared for a moment."

"That's my boy!"

In arena Shinso was near speechless. "No. Impossible" he said in disbelief. He grit his teeth. "You're not supposed to be able to fight back. What did you do?"

Kei started to stand up. He shook is head and the pain started to fade away. He was know back in control of his body. Earlier Ojiro explain that he was freed from the effect's of Shinso quirk when he bumped into someone. The shock was able free him. That industrial size migraine that Kei endured must have been enough to get him free. He felt energized as he stood as his brain started generate more K-particles.

" _Did my subconscious force my brain to generate more particles to break free?"_

"How'd you do that? _"_ Shinso roared. Without answer Kei turned to him and ripped of his neck speakers.

Shinso started to worry. " _He took of those speakers. Did he figure it out?_ " Anger seeped to his feature. No he didn't figure it out, his classmate must have told him. Shinso was able to rationalize that his opponent wouldn't be able to speak without those speakers, but he still had to try.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Kei rushed at him. Shinso became even more worried. "Due to how my quirk works I've been at a huge disadvantage." He said, then his voice got harsh. "But someone as blessed as you wouldn't understand that!"

" _Blessed? Yeah you can say I'm blessed. I have people that believe in me. That's my I must win."_

"You're lucky enough to have a heroic quirk. It'll be so easy for you to obtain you goal!"

Kei didn't stop. When he got close enough, Shinso lashed out with a punch, but Kei was able to block it. Using the momentum, he spun his opponent around and brought Shinso's arm to the small of his back. Kei grabbed his free arm and started to force him out of bounds.

"Stop!" Shinso yelled, as his feet skid along the ground in an attempt to stop.

"Let me go!" He struggle to get free, but Kei was a lot stronger than he was. They got closer to the edge of the ring.

"This isn't fair. You lucky bastard." The were near the out of bounds point. Shinso struggled more to get free. _"No not like this."_ Shinso thought.

" _Sorry Shinso, but like you I want to win."_ Kei released Shinso arms and forcefully pushed him out of the ring. Midnight raised her whip after Shinso's feet touch the outside of the ring.

"Shinso is out of bounds. Jackson advances to the next match." As the crowd started another round of cheering, Shinso snarled as he turn to look at Kei, who was recovering his speaker necklace. He lost. Throughout his time in junior high, Shinso was treated like the bad guy, due to his quirk. That's why he wanted to become a hero to prove others wrong.

In the stands, some of his classmates where take sighs of relief as the match ended. Bakugo was, as expected scowling at the situation. " _That jerkwad._ " He thought darkly. " _He's definitely aiming for the top. And that purple hair guy didn't stand a chance._ " Bakugo thought about the battle training they had. Kei had gotten in his guard and attack him relentlessly.

In the ring both Kei and Shinso were facing each other again. Shinso's word rang in his head. "It's so messed up." Kei said through his speakers. Shinso looked at him. "Your quirk can stop people from committing suicide or stop villains without collateral damage. Why weren't allowed in hero course."

Shinso didn't say anything as her began to turn away. "This system is broken to give guys like you the advantage."

Kei felt a little guilty. He couldn't exactly argue. As Shinso left his classmate started to congratulated him. They were impressed by his performance. There also pro heroes giving saying that they were also impressed. It was a shame that he was stuck in general studies.

"Depending on the results they might transfer people into the hero course." Shinso said not looking back at Kei. "Even if it didn't work out this time, I'm not giving up." He looked towards sky, his voice becoming stronger. "I'll get on the hero track, get certified and become a better pro than any of you."

Kei smiled and nodded in agreement, then that same feeling came over him again. " _Oh come on. Really?_ " Shinso laughed. "You know people are usually on guard when talking to me." He turns slightly to look at Kei. Shinso had a chershire smirk on his face. The brainwashing left Kei. "If you're not on guard someone's going to defeat you. So be careful. You better not loose and make me look bad"

With that he left the stadium. Kei stood there for a moment before walking off. After leaving, it was announced that the next match was starting soon. He thought about the headache he suffered. Was that some kind of subconscious counter to Shinso's quirk? He had no idea.

Elsewhere Shoto ran across his 'father'. "You're acting disgracefully Shoto." Endeavor said condescendingly. Ignoring his Shoto walked by him. "If you had simply used the power in your left side you would have an overwhelming victory in both rounds." Shoto continues onward to his match. "It's time to stop this childish rebellion of your" Anger welled up in Shoto. Endeavor continued on, saying it was his duty to surpass All Might and that he was Endeavor's masterpiece.

"Is that all you have to say to me you bastard?" Shoto walked on. "I'll win this match and advance using mom's quirk. I won't give you the pleasure of see me use your power."

"Even if that does workout for you in this tournament you'll soon see the limits of that power."

In the stands, Kei was sitting with Mina, Tenya, and Ochaco. The talked about how his match went and how they were going to win theirs.

In the ring below Sero and Shoto stood waiting for the match to begin. Once the match begin, Sero used his tapes to wrap up Shoto to swing him out of bounds. Shoto was unusually still, not making any move to counter. AN instant later an larger glacier appeared where Sero was standing. He was trapped under the ice. The glacier was so large it almost hit the people in the stands.

In the arena' center Midnight who wash half covered in ice was not amused. "Tell the truth Sero." She said shivering "Can you move at all?"

That answer was obvious. Shoto was declared the winner. Everyone watching was stunned at the display of power. The crowd started a chant of "Nice Try" for Sero. Shoto apologized for going overboard. "I was anger is all" he said. Shoto melted Sero from the ice. To Kei Shoto looked...sad.

The next matches went by. Kaminari went up against Ibara Shiozaki from class B. The electric user thought of it as an easy victory. At the beginning of the match he released his maximum voltage in one massive discharge. Ibara's quirk: Vines allowed her hair to separate and create a barrier to protect her. Not only that the vines when underground and entangled Kaminari in his air headed state. Earning her victory. Ibara's classmates cheered for victory, while the girl modestly thanked the heavens for her victory.

Tenya face Mei next. On the engine quirk user back was some strange contraption made to look like wings. One his legs where some odd leg bracers.

Midnight looked at him disapproval on her face. "Hero course students aren't allowed to use support gear unless the need to. And you didn't fill out the proper paper work"

Tenya went rigid with shock. His arms moved in robotic rigidness as he tried to explain. "I didn't know that! Aoyama got to wear his belt and Kei work his speakers so I though it was fine."

"They turned in the proper forms."

Tenya bowed in apology. "I apologize ma'am, it's just that my heart was moved by my opponents sportsmanship." He began. "Even though she's from the support course she wanted this match to be as even as possible since she made it this far. So she offered to give me this equipment." He clenched his hand into a fist. "I respect her integrity." He stood up facing Midnight "To honor her I would like to wear this gear."

"Such youthful vigor!" Midnight exclaimed clutching riding crop and hugging herself "I'll allow it!" She said no serious again.

Back in the stands, Ochaco blinked. "That was nice of her." Kei shook his head this smelled wayyy to fishy. The match started. Well it mas more like a giant commercial that fight. The headset Mei wore projected her voice to the entire stadium. Throughout the match he dodged and evaded his attack while explaining how her inventions worked and how they could be used. Her 'integrity' was just a ruse to use Tenya for what she needed of him.

After capturing Tenya in a net she spent 10 minutes talking about the other inventions she brought to the festival. Mei decide that she had done enough a walked out of bounds making Tenya the winner.

Next was Mina vs Aoyoma.

"Good luck Mina!" Kei shouted from the stands.

"Come on Mina" Tsu also encourage.

Mineta however was rooting for Aoyama. "Don't show her any mercy Aoyama! Pretend your in a video game where everyone's closes get beaten off!" This kid had serious issues.

The match began with Aoyama firing his laser. Mina was able to jump over the first blast. Landing she used her acid to skate across the ground dodging every shot. As he fired, the pink girl got closer and closer. Aoyama fired one large blast that made his stomach hurt. Mine threw acid at his belt, melting part of it and causing his pants to fall of. As he tried to get his pants back up, Mina was the and finished him with an uppercut to the jaw.

Back in the stands Kyoka leaned over to Kei. "So you gonna ask her out later?"

Kei gulped and nodded. "After the tournament. No need to distracted." The earlobe girl smiled and made kissey faces. "You too will look so cute together."

"Cut it out."

Tokoyamo and Momo took the field next. Of the two opponent Momo looked the most worried. " _With Dark Shadow Tokoyami is skilled in both attacking and defending. He can also summon the creature instantaneously. No doubt he'll start that match with a preemptive strike._ " She thought. Her defensive strategy was simple create a shield and wait for an opening to attack. While she was thinking the match began. As she predicted Dark Shadow attacked immediately. The attack was so fast he was barely able to create shield on her for arm. Before she could make a weapon to attack, Dark Shadow swooped back around for another attack. The attacks for the shadow create was fast and relentless. After her first shield was knocked away she made another, but she didn't have much time to defend. Dark Shadow stopped attacking. Take the opportunity Momo created a staff, but she was too late. Midnight declared Tokoyami the victor. Momo looked to see that her foot was out bounds. Tokoyami bowed and walk off. Momo did the same, however depression was seen clearly on her face. She was defeated without ever getting a chance to fight.

The best way to describe the fight between Eijirio and Tetsutestu would be to call it a punch fest. Both of the them had basically the same power and continued to bash each others face in. The end result was both of them being knocked out. The spectator commend their fiery spirits and compassion.

The last match of the first round was between Ochaco and Bakugo. Earlier during the previous match Tenya, Mina, and Kei visited her in the waiting room to cheer her up before the match. The girl was obviously nervous. Tenya reason that there was no way Bakugo would go all out against her. Kei disagreed. He knew Bakugo and said the no one would be will to hold back if they wanted to win. Ochaco admitted that when Tenya said he wanted to beat Kei that it inspired her to do her best and that they were all rivals. The three looked at the girl and nodded. They wished her good luck and she said.

"I'll see you in the finals"

The match began. Ochaco rushed at Bakugo keeping her body low to the ground. She though back to the battle exercise from earlier. She remember how Kei was able to get in his guard and attack. " _If I can do that I can win._ "

"You're too slow _"_ Bakugo roared as he swung his right hand in a sweeping motion to catch her in the blast. Smoke from the explosion covered the air. Bakugo waited for the next attack, he saw movement in the smoke. Swing in his hand he caused another explosion, to his surprise Ochaco's jacket was in his hands. The pink cheeked girl appeared behind him, coming through the some. With another swing of the hand another explosion went her way. Ochaco tumbled to the ground before getting back on her feet and charged again. And again. It continued like that for a while. The people could believe in either the tenacity of Ochaco diligence or Bakugo cruel attacks. More debris was thrown into the air as the explosions continued. The audience began an uproar and booed Bakugo for his attacks and called for the match to stop. Eraserhead took the mic from his co host and called order to the crowd. Telling them that Bakugo wasn't holding back due to him respecting his opponent.

What barely no one released was it all going according to Ochaco's plan. She placed her fingers together causing the debris that was created to fall to the ground. Bakugo aimed his arm upwards and Ochaco charged him again. The explosion Bakugo let out was huge. The force of the concussive blast was enough to push Ochaco back while the explosion destroyed the debris. She was knocked to the floor. Bakugo's arm twitched. The recoil from the blast made his hand feel numb. Ochaco stood up and Bakugo charged this time smiling.

"Now for the real fight, Uraraka!" He yelled. Ochaco turned and charged at him. She stumbled and fell. Though she was on the ground she crawled forward, still wanting to continue. She remember the promise to her parents. How she would help them. Her vision blurred as she fell into unconsciousness. Midnight appeared and put her hand up. She declared Bakugo was the winner via knockout.

The first round ended as Ochaco was carried off on a stretch and the ring was being repaired. A quick break was announced before the next round started. As Bakugo walked up the stairs he ran into Kei.

Scowling Bakugo shouts "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kei rolls his eyes and keeps walking. While he did compete with Bakugo and had some measure of respect he did care for the blond's attitude.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Kei kept walking. "That was your plan pink cheeks used wasn't it. You would think of a stupid plan like that."

Kei stopped and turn to him. "Ochaco's strategy was her own." he said from his speakers. "If she was tougher to beat than you thought, then it was all her."

Bakugo scoffed as Kei left. When he got back tot he bleachers were his class were he could here them talk about how he played the villain well and how'd they couldn't go all out against a frail girl like that. He scoffed again. There way nothing frail about her.

In the waiting room, Ochaco's was in good spirits all things considered. "Aw man, I knew Bakugo would be tough, but not that tough." There were some bandages on her face and few scrapes, but she looked fine. Recovery healed enough with sapping too much stamina.

"Ochaco you did great out there." Kei reassured. "The pro's that watch are probably going to throw offers at you."

She smiled "I hope so." She looks at Kei. "Your match is against Todorki is next right?" Kei nodded. Ochaco's phone rang. The called ID showed it was her dad. Deciding to give her some privacy Kei left.

As he walked through the halls Endeavor came from behind a corner.

The flame covered hero noticed him "It's you."

Kei remained silent. Part of him wanted to tell Endeavor to fuck off another wanted to punch him in dick. Kei just balled his fist aswalked on.

"Hold on." Endeavor said. "I saw the video of the battle against that Nomu villain."

"And what of it?" Kei said.

"Your power could take you to great heights just like Shoto." He said. "I can see in raw power you surpassed you mother. Your battle with him will be a great tool to measure how much training he still need."

Kei stopped, the dick punching part of him was getting louder. A measuring tool? Him. Gritting his teeth Kei took slow breaths. Without looking Endeavor Kei continued, but before that he did leave the pro 'hero' something to think about.

"Shoto can definitely surpass you in power, but more importantly I hope he surpasses you as a person. He's not you." Kei said as he walk on. The 2nd round would be starting soon.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had do decide who would be advancing. Since their Quirks were identical it would be decide my arm wrestling. Both boy gripped the table the were wrestling on for more leverage. IT looked like another stalemate unit Tetsu's steel skin began to crack. When he winced Eijiro took the opportunity to slam his arm down with all his strength gaining him the win. He offered his opponent a hand shake in the good spirits.

The crowd roared as the next round was began. Both competitors stared at each other seriously. Internally they were thinking of how to start the match. In the stands the classmate were watching the match wondering the outcome silently. Todoroki or Kei. It would establish the hierarchy of power in their class.

Else where the parents of each competitor watched on as well. Endeavor was hoping for his son to win the match using the power of his left side. It would cement that all the work he put in Shoto wouldn't be for nothing. Honoka just wished her son good luck.

 _ **Kei Pov**_

 _Todoroki has power there's no denying that. I look at his left arm. He's not going to use his left side, that's good. My chance of winning are lot better. But for some reason that pissed me off that he wouldn't. I understand his reasoning but still. I shake my head. Even with only ice he's still strong. I'm going to use up a lot energy in this match. Also my scream may not be usable. I look at the stands filled with spectators. Someone could get hurt if I use it without thinking. My advantage is that I can take to the sky at attack from above. He'll know that too and try to keep me grounded._

 _ **Shoto POV**_

 _When it comes to raw power I have the advantage. If I cover him in ice in an instant he'll be done. But from what I've seen he'll do the unexpected. Kei have the advantage is versatility when it comes to our Quirks. Speed, defense, offense, enhancement his quirk can do that in more variations than mine. The memory of the positron attack his sister used is still fresh in my mind. That attack may finish the battle. I can seem him look at the surrounding area. He won't use his scream here, not where it could hurt others._

 _If no when I beat him I'll be on step close from getting away from my old man's ideologies._

Present Mic announces to the crowd "The first match of round the second is about to begin. Jackson vs Todoroki. These two powerful rivals will give us a show we will not forget people."

"Now Begin!"

 **A/N:** I'll end the chapter here for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The match began with ice. Todoroki's right foot hit the ground and ice darted forward at blinding speed. Kei's counter was up just as a fast. A hexagon shaped barrier of particles appeared before him blocking off the ice. The ice broke apart when it hit the barrier send cold splinters everywhere. Kei lower the barrier and converted it to a softball sized bolt of power directed at Todoroki. A wall of ice intercepted the attack cause snow to fill his vision. He used his arms to get keep the debris from hitting him.

Kei, now airborn, dived at him. The scarred youth waved his right arm sending icicles upward to force his opponent to evade. Kei stopped in mid air defending himself from the ice. A glacier shot upward at the particles user while he on defense. Todoroki skated up the ice sending more along with him. Kei dodge to the left going lower to the ground. More ice appeared in front him, blocking his retreat. Forced to dodge Kei moved dashed to the right where Todoroki was waiting. Ice shards launched like missiles at him. Another barrier blocked the attack. Using his right arm, Kei focused particles to his fist. The fist shining brightly slammed in to the glacier. Waves of energy flowed through the cold construct obliterating it. Todoroki, using his right side made a slide of ice to flow to the ground. Kei landed on the ground away from hi,. The two faced off, planning their next attack.

In the stand the class study the class between these titans. Eijiro just came to the stands to meet his class. "Kirishima good work on getting to the second round." Kaminari congratulated as he sat between Bakugo and Sero.

The hardening boy gave him a thumbs up and turn to Bakugo. "I'll be going up against you next Bakugo. Let's have a good fight."

Not even acknowledging the good will Bakugo replies "I'll kill you." He said it he as casually as someone would say: "I'm going to the store".

Kirishima laughed it off. ""But man guys like you, Kei, and Todoroki can fire off attacks that cover distance easily." Spreading his arm in emphasis "Like Bam!"

Sero spoke up "And there's not lag between attacks."

Still with focus on the match Bakugo replied "I'm not just firing them off. Don't underestimate 'em." The got quiet the surprised looks for everyone. No gloating? No 'I'm superior to you' attitude. "If you over your muscles, the muscle fiber tear. If you keep running, you run out of breath. There's a limit. Quirks are also physical abilities."

"I never thought about it like that" Kirishima admitted. He looked down at the match. "For an instant killer like Todoroki the this…..."

As hearing the conversation Todoroki finished the sentence. "An endurance match." Creating more ice around him. "I'll end this now!" The ice surged towards Kei. In retaliation he fired a basketball size blast to intercept, shattering the ice the came him. Kei was breathing hard now. Not relenting Todoroki charged with ice creating a ramp for him. He ran up it as Kei destroyed it. His fist came down. Kei dodged at the last moment however the spot Todoroki's fist landed erupted with a geyser of ice going his way. Using both arms he fire a burst of energy. The force of the blast sent ice and dust flying in all directions. Todoroki created ice behind him, to stop from being blown away. Todoroki was on his knees and ice to his back, while Kei floated a few inches in the air.

"That attack had more power to it than the others." Todoroki said, move a shard of ice out his way.

Kei remained silent and narrowed his eyes. He could ice began to form on Todoroki's right side. Kei knew Todoroki was good, but not this good. It wasn't just his Quirk, skill, speed, all were excellent. On the other side to field Todoroki looked at his opponent. Kei was able to dodge and counter his attacks. This was going to take longer than he thought. He looked around and saw his father frowning. Good. This would make winning sweeter.

Back in the stands. "Come on Kei. Win!" Mina yelled.

"It looks pretty even to me." Tsu said as he watched. "Neither one has got a clean hit. This could take forever."

"Couldn't Kei just end it?" Ochaco asked. "With the scream, couldn't take Todoroki down."

Momo spoke up this time. "Yes he could, but he can't." The girls looked at her in interest. "What do you mean?"

Momo moved her arm to bring emphasis to the stadium "Look around. If Kei uses that scream here other people could get hurt, that would instantly disqualify him." She said letting it sink in. "Also both of them are reaching there limits."

The girls now look a the ring. "See how Todoroki is being covered in ice. The move of his right side he uses the more covered in ice he gets. If this keep going then he'll be frozen." She points at Kei. "Flying and all those blast are taking its toll on Kei. In theory he has an infinite energy supply, but there is only so much his body can take." The girls nodded silently.

Back in the arena, Kei started to notice the ice on Todoroki. _"So that's you limit."_

"Thanks Jackson" Todoroki said, his eyes somewhere else. "My father's face is clouded thanks to you." Kei gritted his teeth. This is what pissed him off. Todoroki was ignoring the fight now, more insultingly he was using him to get to his father. "I'll end this now." Ice surged again towards Kei. Bring up his arms he release another burst of power destroying the ice. Ice shard flew back at Todoroki giving him small cuts as they raked against his skin.

In blur Kei was in front of Todoroki and sent a fist to his gut. Kei swung with another right, this time glowing with power. Todoroki counter with his own ice covered right. The attacks met in a stalemate. Using more power Kei began to push him back. Todoroki formed more ice to capture Kei, but was able to take to air. Todoroki was pelted with small energy bullets. He was able to protect himself by make an ice shield, but more ice covered his body. Kei slowed descended to the ground as he fire.

As he landed Kei asked. "Get cold isn't it?" He said mockingly "If you continue to make more ice you body will freeze more and more. The flame from your left side can off set that." Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Everyone wants to be number 1 here. Everyone's giving it there all." He glares at Todoroki. "You think you win by half-assing it?!" Particle started to flow around him. "I told you! If you want to beat me come at with 100%!" 

Todoroki became angry. "Did my old man by you off!" Todoroki charged reckless at Kei. Unlike previously he was slower due to the ice on his body. They met. Kei fist impacted Todoroki's face while his shoulder was covered in ice. Todoroki came at him again with ice this time. The ice was slow as well. Kei dodge it but go kick in the head by Todoroki. They kept come at each other. During the battle Todoroki was able to cover Kei's left arm in ice. Kei countered that with a blast directed from his brain.

Todoroki went tumbling back while Kei wobbled on his feat. Blast fired from his head was normally a sneak attack easier to do with the antenna from his costume. This one gave him a slight migraine. Ignoring the pain Kei charged again.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Todoroki asked in shock.

"Because I want to a hero." Kei said. Think of his mother, father, sister, and All Might. "To make them proud!" He said slugging Todoroki again. "I get it. Your dad's a piece of shit and you want to reject and become a hero your way. But everyone here is pushing past their limits. So stop fucking around." He blared from his speaker.

In that moment Todoroki's mind filled with memories. Memories of his harsh training with his father. Memories of how his mother was abused. Memories of how he wasn't allowed to interact with his siblings. The memory of when he was burned. It brought to the forefront of his mind why he hated his father. Why he hated his left side. Along with those bad memories came good ones. Ones where his mother would comfort him and love. One memory was an interview about All Might. On how Quirks were passed on, but didn't define the child.

"This is your power! Not his!" Kei roared as he punched him. Words of encouragement from his mind echoed in Todoroki.

"I _t's okay to be who you want to be._ "

Flame erupted from Todoroki's left side. Kei was force to jump back. The flame was so intense the ice on his arm melted. Ice on Todoroki melted too. "Trying to help your enemy?" Todoroki laughed. "Now who's fucking around." Flame danced around him. "I want… to be a hero … to!" Todoroki was smiling. Truly, honestly smiling.

Kei couldn't help but smile to. From the audience Endeavor yelled out. "Shoto!" The fire around him danced merrily as he walk closer. "Have you finally accepted yourself?! That's good! It all starts here for you! With my blood you will surpass me and fulfill my ambition!"

"Oh shut up!" came from the other side of the arena. Honoka was yelling this time. She glared dangers at the Flame hero before shouting to her son."Mommy loves you sweetie. Win!"

As embarrassing as it was Kei didn't mind. He was too focused on the battle. And he was enjoying it, evidently shown by the smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Todoroki said the smile now gone. "In this situation you must be crazy."

"You were smiling first!" Todoroki scuffed at the remark.

"Don't blame me for what happens next." Ice erupted from his right and fire danced on his left. Kei took in a breath and used his hand to form a cone around his mouth. He was going to use the particles around him to fire his scream as a narrow blast.

The block hero Cementoss slammed his palms against the ground causing walls of concrete to rise between the boys. Midnight ripper her sleeve allowing for a purple gas to flow from her skin. More ice appeared and was melted as fire shot from his palm.

"Kei. Thanks"

Kei opened his mouth. **SHOTO!**

The blast of fire heated and super cool are causing it to expand and explode. The quasi-sonic scream was focus in a blast that met the fire head on plowing through the cement walls. The collision of both attacks sent people all the way in the cheap setting fly to ground. Smoke covered the arena. Midnight got to her feet as the smoke cloud lifted, her mask being knocked off.

Every looked at the ring in shock. Both competitors lost part of the their shirts, but were still standing. Both breathed hard. Midnight observed them and raised her flogging whip to determine winner.

"Jackson is out of bound." She said. Kei looked down at his feet. The blast had pushed him out of bounds. "Todoroki advances to the third round!" 

The crowd cheered. Todoroki couldn't believe it. He won. That's what he wanted right? Then why was he so shocked. Kei walked up to him and offered his had.

"See. You gave it 100% and you won" Kei said with no sarcasm. Todoroki looked at this outstretched hand. After a minute he shook.

"That..." Todoroki said taking deep breathes. "...was a good match."

"What an awesome display of sportsmanship and power!" Present Mic's voice rang out. "Shoto Todoroki goes to the third round." Both boys left the arena.

Rest of class 1-A looked on somberly. The match could have went either way but it was a fine battle.

"Man that battle was so.. so… so manly!" Kirishima yelled.

Kaminari was shaking "Yeah those two are monsters." The display of raw destructive power made him glad he didn't have to face them.

"Aw Kei lost" Mina pouted.

Tsu looked at her."Yeah, but was still a great match."

"I need to up my training if I want to keep up with them." Rikido said sweating.

Ochaco smiled "They both did great out there."

Tenya was near tears "That match was so inspiring. Both competitors went beyond their limits. And even after defeat Kei congratulates his opponent." The infinity girl sweat drops and smiles. Kyoka was gaping. Not because of the match, but what happened near the end. Momo noticed. "What's wrong Jiro?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't the Banshee?" Momo nodded. Kyoka continued. "She said that she was Kei's mom?" Momo nodded again. "Is that a problem?" The creation user asked.

"Is that a problem? Is that a problem?!" Kyoka stood up. "Banshee's like one of my favorite heroes ever!" She said gaining the looks of her classmates. Toru asked. "You a fan of Banshee?"

Kyoka nodded. "Yeah, since I was a little kid. I even say her in action." She smiled remember the time she say Banshee subdue multiple villains with a sonic scream. Then she became angry. "How come he didn't tell us?"

Tenya finished is emotional moment. "He probably didn't want any unfair treatment like I did." THe other nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he's ashamed" This time it was Tokoyami speaking. "Banshee reputation was all but destroyed when killed that one villain."

Killing was something they thought no pro hero did. It was reasonable why Banshee's reputation went nose down.

"You mean Leatherface? If didn't you know that guy was monster. Do you know home many were killed when he escaped?" Kyoka asked. Tenya stood up and attempted to get everyone to calm down. "Listen Kei's reasons are his own for not telling us who is mother is and it is his business."

That got them to stop for now. Kirishima looked at Bakugo. "Hey Bakugo you knew Kei for a while. Did you know?"

"Shut up." was all the reply they got. Internally Bakugo was angry. He saw the raw power both of his two teammates had and it made him mad and a little scared. If either of those two used that kind of power against him, then he stood no chance in a fight. He shook his head. He didn't need those thought during the tournament. He was going to win no matter what.

Due to the destruction cause to the ring it would take sometime for it to be repair and an intermission was called until then. Todoroki just ran into his father.

A proud smile adorned Endeavor's faces. Shoto on the other hand just looked bored and slighlty annoyed.

"You're in my way. Isn't that what you're going to say." Endeavor said the smile never left his face. He looks at his son's left arm. "You lack control over your left side. It's dangerous to just let your fire out like you did." Endeavor opened his arms like he going to embrace his son. "You seem to be finally done with your childish rebellion and become a perfect upgrade of me." He extends his hand. "After you graduate come work for me. I will lead down the path of the mighty."

Shoto in response looked at his left hand. "I didn't abandon anything. What has happen can't so easily be forgiven." He thought back to the fight. "For a moment back there I forgot about you."

Endeavor's eyes widen as his son walk passed him. "I don't know if it was right or wrong. It what I did was correct or not. I need time to think." Shoto said as he walked off.

On the other side the opposite was going on between mother and son. Honoka hugged her son tightly. "I am so proud of you." She gushed. "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks mom." Kei said trying not be suffocated by his mother's hug. His sister, Ayane and Momiji was there as well. Since it was restricted to heroes and competitors Kei father couldn't be there with him.

"You would've won if you hadn't goaded him into using his fire." His sister scolded. Kei groaned. "I mean really what were you trying to do?"

Momiji just laughed. "He was just trying to fight his opponent at his strongest. Boy can be like that at times."

Kei shook his head. "It's not just that." He said. "Todoroki was rejecting his quirk. That's like rejecting part of yourself. " The women looked at him. "I hated my voice after I got my Quirk. In some ways I still do. Man am I a hypocrite." The women said nothing. They knew about how he felt. Honoka could remember the damage done to the hospital after his first scream. She believed that he was traumatized by it.

"Look, I'll be fine. Just let me go see Recovery girl for some of these scrapes and burn." Kei left the three women silence.

It didn't take long for Recovery Girl to heal the wounds. "There you go. You should be fine, ya big baby." She said with playful mockery. All Might came in is true form to talk.

"You did great out there kid." He congratulated. "I could hear a lot of the pros call you amazing." He smiled. "I also heard someone say. "Mommy loves you." Imitating Honok's voice.

"Shut up!" Kei yelled, but there was no malice in his voice. Toshinori got serious for a moment. "Tell me something."

"Hmm"

"Where you trying to save Todoroki back there?"

Kei nodded. "More like I was helping him accept that he has to live with his predicament and make the best of it. What his dad did was cruel and it made me wonder about my own parents for moment."

"Sticking your nose even if you aren't asked to help. Great heroes tend to do that a lot."

"Yeah."

"That's good." Toshinori nodded.

Kei left the infirmary and joined the rest of his class. When he got there Kyoka slammed in the wall holding him by his collar.

"Is there a problem Kyoka?"

"What didn't you tell anyone your mom is Banshee?" She asked clearly upset.

"You never asked?" The earjack user growled. Momo put a hand on her shoulder. "It seems that Jiro is a fan of you mom."

Kei blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. I saw her in action when I was younger." She said going in fangirl day dream. "I saw her blast away three villain in single shout." The happiness left her face and she became serious. "That's why I want to know why you didn't say anything."

Fumikage walked up "Was it shame?"

"Dude shut up!" Kaminari shouted. Kei did a double take. "Why would I be ashamed?" Kei asked. The group became quiet expect for Tsu.

"You mom killed a villain." The frog girl said. "That made her as bad as villain."

Kei got angry. "My mom is a hero. I was there when she fought Leatherface. The guy was a nightmare." Clenching his fist. "Mom hated the she had to do it, but not the she did."

"The reason I didn't say anything isn't because I was ashamed." He looked at Fumikage. "I wanted to be treated fair."

They nodded. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions." Fumikage said.

Everyone became quiet again. They couldn't refute it. Tsu looked at him with her blank face and nodded. "I didn't mean to insult your mom, but many people do see it that way." Kei let out a breath. "I know. Let's just forget about it."

Class 1A sat down and waited for the next match between Tenya and Shiozaki. Vines struck fast at Tenya, but the attack was fast enough.

"Recipiro Burst!" In an instant Tenya was behind the vine haired girl and dashed her out of the ring.

"Tenya Iida advances."

The next match pitted Mina against Fumikage and Dark Shadow. The shadow beast avoided balls of acid and pushed the pink girl out of the ring.

"Fumikage Tokoyami advances."

The fourth match had Kirishima's hardening ability against Bakugo's explosions. Bakugo got a clean hit, but Kirishima wasn't effected at all.

"You got to better that than explosion boy."

" _Dammit there's more to this guy that just hardening._ "

The battle continued as Bakugo dodge and counter Kirishima's attack. One explosion to Kirishima's stomach did harm him. Bakugo looks at the red head in manic glee. "You've been straining that rock hard body of your. Sooner or later it's going to fall apart if you keep trying to attack."

Kirishima gulped as his opponent found his weakness. Bakugo release a barrage of explosions point blank at Kirishima. As hard as he tried Kirishima couldn't withstand the attack. He was knocked unconsious to the ground. 

"Well, I can see why you didn't want a drawn out battle again me now." Bakugo said smiling.

"Bakugo advances."

The end of the battle signal the beginning of the third round. Tenya was facing Shoto. Fumikage was taking on Bakugo.

Tenya stood up from his seat in the walk down to the arena. The class wished him and Todoroki looked.

Mina asked Kei. "Aren't you going to wish him good look."

Kei shook his head. "It wouldn't be right. I want both of them to win so I won't play favorites."

"Ohh."

Kei looked at Mina. " _Might as well ask now._ "

"Hey Mina."

"Yes."

Kei gulps. "My sister and her girlfriend are taking me out after the festival. You wanna join us?"

Mina starts at him silently. The tension go thick. Kei became worried. " _Here it comes. The rejection._ "

"I'd love to."

Kei studdered. "R.. .. Really?" Mina nodded. "Yeah. We never got chance to hang out before and you're sister is so cool."

Internally Kei was doing backflips and somersault. She said yes. A girl said yes.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"So you wouldn't mind if I took him?" Kyoka said._

" _What that's supposed to mean?" Mina asked surprised at what violet haired girl said._

 _Kyoka shrugs. "Kei's a nice guy and not bad looking. Between him, Todoroki, and possibly Ojiro I would date them."_

" _Wow Jiro! You like a rival for love." Toru said waving her invisible arms. Kyoka blushed at that. "We're not rival and besides it too early to talk love, but like they say first come first serve."_

 _Mina thought about what she said. Kei was her friend and she would like to be around him. "Okay. If Kei does ask me out I'll say yes. Beside I would mind having such a nice boyfriend."_

 _ **End flashback**_

Though she did say boyfriend, she didn't think it would escalate to that anytime soon. She smiled. "So why are you asking me out now?"

"Well." he gulped again. "To honest I made a deal with my sister that I would if she'd train me. But I do kinda like you and well I would like get to know you better."

"Kinda like me?" she asked teasingly.

"OK I really like you."

"Really."

"Oh come" he said exasperated, but his tone held a happiness to it.

Mineta yelled out. "You bastard Kei!"

"Dammit. He really did ask her out." Kaminari yelled pulling out some of his hair.

"Pay up." Tsu said. Both boy looked at her with hate in there eyes. Kei and Mina turned to see who was looking at them.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

Toru explained. "They made a bet to see if Kei would ask you out Mina."

Kaminari was in tears. "Double if Mina said yes."

"How could you!?" Mineta yelled pointing at Kei. "Trying to make a move on one girls so soon."

Kei frowned. "Sorry to mess with you plans, but I do want what."

"Yeah you guys. Pay the girl." Toru said tapping her feet. The sleave of her arm was out like she was going to collect. The boy cried as the reached for the wallets.

"You have to pay too Toru." Tsu said turning her eye to floating mass of clothes. "He didn't confess his love."

The clothes froze in place. "Well I know, but he was going too."

"He didn't so pay up."

Mina and Kei laughed at that. As he cried, something Kei said brought something to his mind.

"Kei, you said your sister and her girlfriend right?"

Kei looked at him raising an eyebrow "Yes:"

Mineta drooled. "That means you sister is a le..lel..le."

"Are you trying to say lesbian?" Tsu said.

"Yeah, Ayane's lesbian."

Blood spurted out the little guy'S nose like fountain. Kinky and erotic seen of Kei's sister and her love flooded is head. He dropped on the ground with one leg twitching. Tsu shook her head. "What a creep."

The third round began between Tenya and Shoto. As Present Mic introduced the two, the competitors glared at each other.

" _I don't have a way to guard directly against his attacks like Kei does._ " Tenya thought. " _If you uses his flames he has even more ways of attacking._ "

" _I need to stop him from using his Recipiro Burst."_ Shoto thought.

The battle started. Shoto made the first move. Ice sprouted from the ground forward to catch Tenya. Tenya was able to out run the attack. He dashed to the right to come the Shoto's flank. Shoto notice and sent more ice to stop him. Tenya skidded to hault and move backed. He was surrounded by walls of ice on both sides. Ice flowed toward Tenya to finish the job. He leaped to the air. He jump sent him towards Shoto. Once the was close he attack.

"Recipiro Burst!"

White hot flame exited his engines as Tenya launched his first kick. Shoto was able to dodge that, but when Tenya landed his kicked again landing a clean blow on Shoto's head. Shoto's right hand touched the ground covering it in ice. Tenya was faster and jumped. He grabbed Shoto by the back of his shirt and dash towards the end of the ring.

" _Eight seconds left. I can win. I just need to throw him out of bounds."_ Tenya suddenly stopped in place. He turn to looked in horror at his engines. Ice covered them preventing any exhaust from coming out.

"Since that kick." Shoto said. "Since I was only using long range attack, you forgot I could freeze with just physical contact." Tenya was cocooned by ice. Frustrate Tenya could only say. "Brother forgive me."

Being frozen in ice Tenya was declared immobile and Shoto was declared the winner.

The next match was Bakugo facing Tokoyami.

In there previous match Dark Shadow would attack his foes forcing them out. This was not the situation. Bakugo explosion force Dark Shadow on defence.

"What's going on Tokoyami?" Mina said. "You were so strong against Momo and me."

"Dark Shadow can't attack." Ochaco said. "The light from Bakugo's explosion is keeping it a bay."

Kei nodded. "Kaminari, Bakugo, and I me would be the worst enemies for Dark Shadow." He sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it Bakugo pretty smart. He probably already figured it out."

Bakugo's attack became faster. Without darkness Tokoyami's Quirk was loosing power and fast. Bakugo uses his explosion point blank at Dark Shadow, sending him higher into the air.

"Grab him Dark Shadow!" Dark Shadow did as commanded. It sent a shadowy claw at Bakugo, who used his explosion to get behind Tokoyami. Dark Shadow whipped around to attack. Bringing his hand together Bakugo created an explosion of intense light and sound.

"Stun Grenade!" Smoke clouded the area, leaving nothing visible. When the smoke clear Bakugo was standing over Tokoyami, his beak in one hand and another explosion in the other.

"You figured out Dark Shadow's weakness."

"I figured it out after attacking it so many times dumbass." Bakugo said with a satisfied sick smile on his face. "This is the worst match-up for you. I almost feel bad. Checkmate"

Tokoyami rested his head on the ground. "I surrender."

Midnight lashed out her flogging whip. "Tokoyami surrenders, the winner is Bakugo."

In the stand the class looked on.

"I thought for sure Tokoyami was going to win." Sero said.

"I guess even Dark Shadow isn't invincible." Kaminari agreed.

Kirishima rubbed his nose. "So light is his weakness. That's something Bakugo would go after."

"Wow. I kind of feel bad for Tokoyami" Ochaco said watching the match. Mina nodded.

Tenya walked down the stairs to join his class. "We'll just have to watch and planned our revenge."

"Tenya." Kei said. "Yeah. Next year will be different."

Tenya nodded in agreement before his entire body started to vibrate. "What's wrong with you!" The group said.

"It's just my phone." He said casually. He took out his phone and the shaking stopped. He looked at his phone. It was from his mother. Tenya left to take his call.

Soon the final match was going to start. Shoto vs Bakugo.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I own nothing. Thank you everyone for your support. After this chapter this fic will go on hiatus. The reason is that 1. I have another idea for a similar fic that I want to concentrate on. 2. I am thinking about doing a rewrite of this one.

Soon the final round would begin. Shoto was in the waiting room pondering. He looked at his left hand. Memories of his mother came to mind along with his battle against Kei. He wasn't even thinking about using his left side really. Shoto was so confused.

The door slammed open and Bakugo walked in. He glared at the scarred boy. "What that hell are you doing here?" He looks at the sign on the door. "This is room 2! Dammit." He yells. Shoto looks back at his hand and to think. A vein pulsed a Bakugo head. He hated to be ignored.

"I may have gotten the wrong room, but what's with that attidute towards your final opponent. Hey,hey,hey. Pay attention you icy-hot bastard." Bakugo brought his hand down on the table blasting it. Shoto snapped from his thoughts.

"You act like Jackson. That guy acted recklessly and destroyed the problems I'd been carrying." Shoto turns his eye to Bakugo. "You two knew each other since childhood, right. Was he like that back then too."

Bakugo bawled his fist. This guy was talking about somelse, when he was right there in front of him. "That damn bastard." Bakugo kicks the table over. "Who cares about him?! Your past, your family. I don't care about any of that stuff! Just uses the flames on your left on me, too!" The blond stomps out the door. "I'll hold them down from above." He says as he slams the door.

As Bakugo stomps down the hall he angrily thinks to himself. " _I'll crush that icy-hot bastard indisputably, and then I'll be on the top._ "

* * *

Out in the stands the match was beginning both competitors stood on the field. In the stands Ayane was munching down on chip as she sat. Momiji sweat dropped at her girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Ayane replied hotly. "I wish Kei would kicking Bakugo's ass."

"Your still upset about that?"

"Yes. No. Ahh!" she exclaimed. "I just feel like I wasted all that time!"

The oni girl hugged Ayane and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Kei did his best and you should be proud of that. Also later tonight we're going on that double date. I finally get that cutie that I've heard so much about."

Ayane humphed and relaxed. "Fine, I guess. I just hope the Shoto kid beats Bakugo"

* * *

From the edges of the ring, fire shoots out the ground as Present Mic announces. "It's the final battle of the U.A. High School sports festival!" In his chair the loud man spins around. "The top of the first years will be decided in this match! From the hero course, Shoto Todoroki. Versus- Katsuki Bakugo!"

The two young man face each other in the ring. Shoto, calm and emotionless. Bakugo was crouched low this his palms out and eagerness on his face.

The battle began. Shoto being faster slammed his right hand on the ground sending ice towards his opponent. With rapid fire explosions Bakugo blast away at the ice, keeping it off them. The ice assault formed a wall similar to the one made during Shoto's bout with Sero.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** Could be heard from the ice. Every waited, but they knew what it was. Bakugo blew a hole through the ice breaking free. He rested his hands on the ice for a moment. "The strong the Quirk" he began before launching himself at Shoto like a missile. "… the more imprecise the attacks!"

Shoto shot his right arm out, but using an explosion Bakugo was able to evade to Shoto's left flank. Grabbing Shoto's left shoulder and side of his face, Bakugo flipped him over tossing him out of the ring with another blast. Acting fast Shoto create a wall of ice to keep him in the ring. He using the ice a slide to circle back in. He slid around Bakugo and attacked from behind. Bakugo was able to evade, but Shoto grabbed him with his left arm.

In the stands Endeavor smiles. "Use your left! Use it, Shoto." Shoto hesitated before tossing Bakugo away. Bakugo landed in a crouch while Shoto jumped off the ice. Red eyes glared in hatred at Shoto. "Stop screwing around. Am I not strong enough to make you use it?"

In the announcers box Aizawa commented. "With the way he grabbed Todoroki's left side on purpose and timed his explosions. He's done his homework. Bakugo shines with every fight." He looks over a Shoto. "Todoroki's moving well too, but is attacks are too simple. Since his match with Jackson, he's lost his touch."

Explosion's erupted from Bakugo's hands. "You bastard!.I'll show you what will happen if you make a fool of me! I'll kill you!"

Shoto stares at him. Bakugo begins to rant. "I want an indisputable first place! I can't have that if I beat scum that underestimates! There's no point if I can't get higher up than that hafu bastard! If you don't plan on winning then don't stand in front of me!" Bakugo ended his tirade and blasted forward.

"Why are you even here?!" he roared.

" _Sorry Bakugo!_ " Shoto thought. " _Since that match I became unsure about what I should do… I don't know if I was right or not._ "

" **SHOTO! What the hell man!?** " Kei yelled. This time he was speaking in his actually voice, but the destructive force normally behind it was gone, but he was still loud. Kei gritted his teeth. "Win dammit!"

"Geek!" Bakugo snarled as launched forward. The ice around Shoto melted and flame burst from his left side. Bakugo leapt to the air with a madden glee. Using explosions he spun in the air creating a small cyclone around here. Shoto raised his left arm ready to attack. Past memory flooded his mind before the flame died away.

" **Howitzer Impact!** " Bakugo's attack impacted the ground sent smoke and ice everywhere in a huge explosion. The smoke clears and Bakugo stood up. He looked around to see Shoto out of bounds on a pile of ice. Enraged, he ran up to the unconscious boy and grabbed him by the collar. "Stop screwing around! Didn't I tell you that there was no point. Damn it?! I don't want first place like this?!" Bakugo didn't finish as purple mist surrounded him. He fell to ground asleep a second later. Midnight had ripped on of her sleeve allow her Quirk to knock him out. She raised her hand to the air.

"Todoroki is out of bounds, making Bakugo the winner!" The crowd cheered. The sport festival was over.

Later there was an award ceremony. All the students where on the field. There was a podium that stood the top three of the tournament. Tokoyami was in third, Shoto was in second. Strapped to the first place section was Bakugo. Apparently when he woke, he was in such a fowl mood it was necessary to restrain him. Tenya had left earlier due to a family emergency. All Might arrived to present the medal to three. When he gave Shoto his medal they had a brief conversation. Shoto explained that he needed to resolve some issue before he would start to use his left side. Bakugo who's mouth was clamped shut struggle and refuse the medal out right. Claiming that he didn't want it.

Later that the night Kei waited alone in front of the mall. He was wearing a red polo shirt with navy jeans and sneakers. It was time for the date. He was a bit nervous about it, but he had committed to this.

" _Its just dinner and some shopping. Nothing to be worried about._ " He thought to himself. He also thought about earlier when he shouted to Shoto. " _I have control back there. I was for a brief moment, but I was in control._ "

"Hey Kei!" Mina's voice rang out. She ran up to him. Mina wore a black t-shirt that had 'Acid' in neon green. She wore shorts with thigh high boots. She smiled brightly.

"Hey Mina." Kei responded. "You ready?"

The pink girl was hopping excitedly. "Yeah! This is gonna be so fun!" Kei could help but smile.

"Look at you two." Ayane sad while walking with Momiji by her side. She wore her usual attire while the oni girl wore a thin beige sweater and brown skirt.

"Hey Lady Nova!" Mina greeted. Ayane giggled. "It's just Ayane when I'm out of uniform." She gestured over to Momiji. "This is my girlfriend." Momiji smiled in greeting.

Mina gaped. "Wow she's huge!" Momiji smiled. "I'm Momiji Onibi."

"I'm Mina Ashido. Nice to meetcha!"

Mina soon found in hard to breath as her face was crushed against Momiji chest. "She's adorable!" The alien was squeezed even harder my the oni. Mina arms waved around to get free for minute before she went limp.

"Mina! Are you okay?" Kei asked running to her side. Momiji released her from the hug. Mina was in a dreamlike euphoria.

"So soft. So warm." she mutter happily. The older women laughed. "Sorry Momiji's huger." Ayane laugh. Mina hugged the Momiji back. "It's fine." They broke the hug. "So everyone let's get this night started. Everything is on me." Ayane shouted. They entered the mall together to began a pleasant night.

The night was pleasant for the girls. 1 hour and 3 stores later each girl held shopping bag filled with clothes in each hand. Kei was playing pack mule carrying the other 6. He didn't get anything. Mina points are store that sold swimwear.

"Let's check out that place next."

"Sounds good."

"Come Kei." His sister said. Kei blanched when looked inside. There were racks upon racks of one piece swimsuits and bikinis. Ayane whispered in his ear. "Don't you want to see Mina in bikini." Kei face heated up.

A minute later Kei was sitting outside the dressing room. Part of him wanted to run another part of him waited with joy. He heard fabric ruslting as they came out. Ayane was wearing a two piece bikini model ed after the America flag. That was all he new as he didn't spend other second looking at her. Momiji's looked like it was for someone smaller that she was. It was a purple one piece the showed her stomach area with crossing fabric from her neck to the top of her breasts and other section of crossing fabric from her belly button down. Ayane looks her over and then glances at her backside.

With a lecherous smile she nodded in approval. "Nice."

Mina was last with a blue bikini and showed off her figure. Kei gulped as he looked at her. " _Wow_ " The pink girl smiles. "Like what you see?" she spun around giving him a full view. The back was just a nice view as the front. She pulled him up by the arm.

"It's you turn. Go pick something out."

"Wwhat no!" Kei refused. She pouted cutely at him. "Come on you saw us. And I know what you like without a shirt already."

"It's because of that damn post!" Kei glares at his sister.

"I was just putting on the market. You can't blame me that girl took noticed." Kei groaned at what his sister said. Knowing resistance was futile he complied. He pick out a few swim trunks, but refused to model any speedos. After leaving that shop they head to the food court to eat.

Being the people that they are they chose pizza. The conversed lightly as they ate. Mina asked Ayane about how she met Momiji. She was surprised to find out that they both went to the U.A..

"We didn't start dating officially until the second semester." Momiji blushed. "I was kind of an adjustment for both of us."

"Mom cried when Ayane finally came out." Kei said through his speakers take a bit of meatball pizza. "She was worried she wouldn't get grandchildren. Dad was okay about. He was glad he did have to worry about disposing of any bodies."

"My parents didn't seem surprised at all." Momiji said. "I think they already new I like girls."

"Wow. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks." the women said in unison.

"So what about you two?" It was Ayane asking now. "How are you getting along?"

"Well we're good friends and we can work together." Kei started.

"The first thing he said to me was that I was cute." Mina giggled.

"Really?"

Momiji put her hand over her mouth. "I think these two have the same fetish for girls with horns and unnatural skin colors." The brother and sister choked on the food. Mina looked at Momiji and then herself.

"Maybe Kei had a crush on you and it transfer over to me." She said point at her face with a smile.

"Oh? Kei had a crush on me."

"No" Kei denied.

"Well there have been times where he would extra nice to Momiji when she came over." Ayane tease. "He offers snacks and stuff."

"No, I was just being nice!"

The girls laughed at his dismay. The finished eating and decide to let Kei choose the next store to visit. The entered a store that sold video games, toy, electronics, and anything else any nerd would love. Kei was like kid in a candy store. He looked around zooming in on everything that caught his interest. The giggled at them.

"Sorry you have to see my brother's nerdy side." Ayane apologizes.

"It's no problem. I'm kinda of nerd myself."

Kei runs up to them, his hands filled with t-shirts, few digital download cards for games, and an action figure. He showed his sister the action figure.

"Check it out!" He present excitedly.

Ayane's eye widen. "Whoa! Is that the Black Marvel?"

"Yeah I can believe they have it here. There's more merchandise about him here." He shows her a black T-shirt with a large red M on it.

"Dad is gonna freak when he sees this!"

Mina looked at them. "Who's the Black Marvel?"

"I here he's one of the older heroes." Momiji explained.

"The Black Marvel was one of the first heroes to exist." Kei gives more information. "He was greatest hero in US. He was the All Might before there was All Might." He hands Mina the action figure. It was of a male character in full black with red highlight coming from the red M on his chest. The head was just a black face mask with white eyes and red cape.

"He's dad's favorite hero of all time." Ayane said. "I can't believe they started to make more of his merchandise."

"If he was so famous what happened to him?"

"No one knows. Some say he just disappeared." Kei said. "His identity, Quirk, and fate are all unknown."

"Wow."

"Ayane we so need to get this." Kei said. She nodded. The went to counter immediately. Kei looked around and saw something else. He bought it with his own money and let Ayane pay for everything else.

The group hung around the mall for a few hours more. They checked out the arcade and played a few games. Mina dominated everyone at DDR. Kei showed his skill at shooting games. The laughed and played before heading home. Mina and Kei separated from Ayane and Momiji. He was going to walk her home.

"Tonight was great." Mina said as they walked. The bags full of stuff that was purchase hung filled their hands.

"Yeah I had fun too." Kei admitted. "I glad I ask you out."

"Me too." She said turning to him. "You're sister is so cool and Momiji so nice."

"Maybe we can go over to their place for dinner sometime?" He suggested. "Momiji's an awesome cook."

"That'd be great. I can't boil water and my mom isn't much better. Our dad does the cooking. Maybe she can teach me?"

"I'd like to try your cooking after she teaches you." Kei looked in his bag and pulled out the game card. "I am going to download Titanfall 7 and Phantom: Haunted City."

"Phantom? You mean that hero with the shadow Quirk, who uses guns and gadgets?"

Kei nodded. "Yeah his games are great and he's a badass."

"I think he's kinda scary. Do you play any of the All Might games?"

Kei shook his head. "All Might is great, but the video games suck." Mina laughed. Kei escorted her all the way to the front of her apartment complex. When she got to the door Kei stopped her.

"I got this for you." He reached in the bag and handed her what he bought earlier.

Mina's eyes widen. "This is.. is.. so sweet!" She gushed. It was a plushie. A pink Xenomorph queen plushie. It was adorable unlike it's movie counter part. Mina eyes sparkled as she hugged it. "I love it."

"I remember you said you wanted your hero name to be Alien Queen. I saw it and just thought of you."

Mina didn't say anything. She stepped toward and press her lips against his. Kei's eye widen. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. The kissed deepened for only minute before Kei pulled away. He scrambled back in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mina. I didn't mean to…." He swallowed. Mina smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it." She assured placing another kiss on his cheek.

"See ya at school!" She yelled going to her apartment. Kei stood there for a second. His first kiss. He felt so...so…. Words could describe it. Kei was glowing literally. Photons danced around him making a corona of light around him. Kei rocketed into the sky leaving a trail of light around him. He did care who say him.

Mina looked up from a window see Kei fly off. She smiled. " _He's such a dork._ "

 **2 Day Later**

It was raining in the morning as Kei ran to class. He rested very well after the sport festival and date. On the train over to U.A. people recognized him from TV and praised him. It felt good about it.

"Good morning, Kei!" Tenya yelled. Kei turned to see Tenya running wearing a green poncho.

"Morning Tenya." He greeted.

"Don't dawdle! You'll be late for class."

Kei ran after him."We have five minute till the first bell."

"U.A. student should always be ten minutes early!"

They both ran to the building, but Kei wondered if Tenya would be alright. He had heard his older brother, Ingenium, had be injured. The culprit was the someone being called the Hero Killer. A villain who attacked and killed pro heroes. They stored the shoes is foot lockers.

"Hey Tenya."

"If it's about my brother, there is no need to worry." he reassured smiling. "I apologize for worrying you needlessly." He walk to class leaving Kei to worry anyway. If it had been Ayane in critical condition he would be wreck.

In class there student were talking about the aftermath of the festival.

"The sports festival was broadcast on every channel. So many people wanted to congratulate me." Mina was chatting with Kirishima and the others.

"Me too." Kirishima said. Toru put her hand on her chest. "People where staring at me, too. So embarrassing!"

"Isn't that normal for you Hagakure?" Ojirio sweat dropped.

Sero was looking depressed as joined in. "You wanna know what a bunch of elementary schoolers told me?"

"Good job?" Tsu ask as she laid on her desk. The tape Quirk user sobbed. Kei walked to his seat and waved at Mina. She blushed returning the way.

Aizawa walked in the room, seemingly healed of his injuries. "Morning."

"Morning!" The class responded now all in there seats.

"Ribbit" Tsu said putting a finger to her mouth. "Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone. I'm glad."

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment." He said scratching his face a new a scar adorned it. "More importantly, we're having a special hero informatics class today."

The class collectively began to worry. Was it a quiz? Crazy training.

"Code names." He said. "You'll be coming up with hero names."

"We're going to something exciting!" The entire class exclaimed. Eraserhead's eyes glowed and hair stood up. Everyone shut up. He explained that it was related to the draft picks that were mentioned before the festival. Normally second and third years were given offer, but they impressed the pros so much they were being extended offers.

The board displayed how got offers and how many they got. Shoto got over 4000 with Bakugo in second with 3556. Everyone else got less than 400. Some didn't get any at all.

Kyoka look surprise. "Todokori is first and Bakugo is second."

"That's completely opposite of there placement."

Sero leaned over. "Some pro are scared of the guy who needed to be restrained like a mad dog."

"What are the pro so afraid of!" Bakugo yelled.

Momo congratulate Todoroki. "You're amazing Todoroki."

"They all probably because of my father."

Ochaco shook Tenya as she looked on with tears. "Wow! We got offers!"

Mineta shook Kei. "I can't believe you got offers. I was sure too many pro didn't what to deal with your scream."

Aizawa further explained the due to the USJ attack the pro say them as resourceful. The we're able to hold off the villains which impressed a lot of pros. Because of that they would be interning with pro heroes. It would give them more real life experience.

"So that explains the hero names!" Sato said.

"These names are only temporary, so if you're not serious about it ..." he dragged on, but the sentence was complete by someone else. "...you'll have hell to pay later!" The door opened and Midnight swayed into the room.

"Because a lot of hero names used by students become recognized by society, and they end up as professional hero names!"

"That's how it is. So Midnight will be making sure your names are okay." Aizawa pulled out his sleeping bad. "I can't do stuff like that."

Each student received a small erasable board to write there name on. Each student though carefully about there hero names. Kei though about his a moment. When is original costume was being repair he asked the company to make some changes to it. He also return the suit his sister gave him to be changed as well. The changes were in both cosmetics and function.

After a few minutes passed and Aizawa was asleep.

"All right now how will be first to present their hero names." Midnight said. The student where not prepare for that. It took guts for someone to go first. That or they lacked brains. Aoyama went first.

"Here I go" He say raising his sigh up. "The Shining Hero: I Cannot Stop Twinkling! You can stop my sparkles."

The class gaped at this. A sentence. Midnight took the board from him. "Drop the I and change can not to can't."

"You're right, mademoiselle." Midnight was alright with that?

Mina went next. "I'll go next. Hero name, Alien Queen!"

Midnight rejected that. "Are you trying for the thing with acidic blood. I wouldn't if I were you."

Mina pouted as she returned to her seat. Morale started to die. The first two names were so weird. Well 'Can't Stop Twinkling' was weird.

Tsu raised her hand. "Ribbit. I'll go next"

She walk to the from. "I've had this in mind since elementary school. Rainy Season Hero: Froppy"

"That's so cute! It seems friendly. I like it!" That elevated the classes hopes.

"Three cheers for the Fabulous Froppy." Kei said.

The class cheered 'Froppy!'.

"The Fabulous Froppy, that's catchy. I like it!" Midnight said.

Kirishima went next. "Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"

"You're pay tribute to the Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot, yes?" Midnight asked. He nodded.

"Yes, It's pretty old-fashioned, but the hero image I'm going for is Crimson himself."

"If you're bearing a name you admire, it'll come with that much more pressure." Midnight told him.

"I welcome the challenge."

Kyoka went next. "Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack."

"That's great! Next!"

Shoji: "Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."

"Tentacle with octopus mixed in. Good!"

Sero: "Taping Hero: Cellophane."

"Nice and simple!"

Ojiro: "Martial Arts Hero: Tailman"

"Your name reflect you body."

Sato: "Sweets Hero: Sugarman."

"So sweet."

Mina: "Pinky!"

"Peach pink complexion."

Kaminari: "Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt!"

"I feel so tingly!"

Toru: "Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"

"That's great! Come on, let's keep going!" Midnight said;

Momo: "I hope I will not bring shame to this name. Everything Hero: Creati!"

"How creative."

Shoto: "Shoto."

"Your name" Midnight blinked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Tokoyami: "Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi"

"God of the night."

Mineta: "Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice!"

"Pop and kitschy."

Koda just held up his sign. Petting Hero: Anima.

"Okay, I get it!"

It was Bakugo's turn now. "King Explosion Murder."

"You shouldn't use that." Midnight told him.

"Why not?!"

Kirishima suggested a name. "How bout Explosion Boy."

"Shut up!"

Ochaco went next. "This is what I thought of: Uravity."

"That sound stylish." Ochaco let out the breath she'd been holding. She was glad it was approved.

"Choosing hero names is going smoothly than I thought it would!" Midnight said looking around. "Bakugo needs to rethink his name so that leave Iida and Jackson."

Tenya when next. He followed Shoto's example and used his first name. His brother gave him his blessing to use Ingenium,but Tenya wasn't ready to take it.

"Jackson are you ready?"

"Yes" Kei answered going to the front. He showed his hero name. It was written in Japanese and Englisth. Midnight blinked at it.

"Is this tribute to your sister?" She asked. Kei nodded.

"Yes and no. It's a tribute to another hero who's forgotten to time. I know I can live up to it. My hero name. Cosmic Hero: Black Nova."

Kirishima spoke. "Dude you wear blue or red."

"I've had my costume changed already."

Momo asked. "What other hero are you showing tribute to?"

"He was called greatest hero before All Might showed up. He disappeared, but maybe you can look him up. He was my dad's childhood hero and in some ways he became mine. His name was the Black Marvel."

The class chattered for a bit. Midnight looked at him. "Not many people remember him. I hope you do him proud."

Kei nodded.

Bakugo went up again. "Lord Explosion Murder."

"No, just no."

A/N: I am ending the chapter here. I will be working on the other fic I mentioned an will comeback to this one once I get that one caught up. I haven't though of a name for it yet.


End file.
